Ice & Fire
by Vigilante24
Summary: Juliette is like fire, passionate about life and music. She doesn't let the world bring her down no matter what. Erik is like ice, cold and distant. He is staying in the shadows and avoids the human touch. Once their paths meet, both of them are in for a bigger adventure than they can imagine. Can the white Fire melt the ice around Erik's heart and teach him to love himself.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] - Hello lovely readers on this website. It is me with one more story about our dear Erik Destler aka the Phantom of the Opera.**  
 **There is one more story in my profile, 'A second chance in Love', finished and ready to be read if you are curious and need more Erik love**

 **Also, in this story it is the same timeline as the 2004 movie and same characters but! There is no Christine or Raoul. In this story, Erik is simply preventing himself from having any human contact and feelings for anyone so far. It will be different from what you might have been used to but give it a chance.**

* * *

Antoinette Giry was walking down the busy streets of Paris. Her dirty blond hair where braided and tied up into an elegant bun, her black dress smooth without any wrinkles.

Her black can echo as she walked with her back straight and her steps full of grace from the so many years of her dancing the art of Ballet. Suddenly, through the hustle and bustle of the city; her ears perked an angelic voice singing and the sound of the violin accompanying it.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to the direction the voice was coming from and walked towards it

A few minutes of walking, the voice and the music were getting louder and louder as she approached. She noticed a small crowd and realized that the owner of the voice was in the centre. Slowly making her way there, she managed to slip between some people and spot the singer.

* * *

Juliette took a deep breath as she let her brown case open a few feet in front of her. It wasn't too early but neither too late. She had found that around this time she would attract the bigger audience.

She smoothed down her white shirt and raised her sleeves so they stopped above her elbow. Her black pants were slightly dirty but barely visible, same for her black worn boots. She made a mental note to find a way to clean them.

She tied half of her white hair up into a ponytail, held by a dark purple ribbon, the colour fading away from time but it did its job so she didn't complain. Once fixed, she let it hang above the rest of her hair.

She grabbed her old violin and fixed a few strings before placing it below her chin and holding the bow. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the melody of the song started to play in her mind. She opened her lavender – purple started to play, her music slowly attracting a small audience.

 _Now when the world is shadowed and dark  
Now when the sky is empty of stars  
Now when the world is wrapped in sleep  
In a quiet endless and deep  
In the silence of the night_

 _Far off in the distance  
A fire comes to life  
A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark  
Burning soft and bright  
Dancing with the light  
Awakening the Heavens and the Earth_

 _Far across the ocean  
A flame is rising high  
Breaking through the shadows and the dark  
Shining in the night  
Rising with the light  
Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth_

 _Now as the light starts to rise  
Now as the day opens wide  
Now as the dreams slips away  
You wake to the day  
You wake to the light_

 _Here as your dream falls away  
Feel as the dark turns to day  
Leave the shadows behind  
And the dream called in blind  
Turn into the light_

 _Far off in the distance  
A fire comes to life  
A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark  
Burning soft and bright  
Dancing with the light  
Awakening the Heavens and the Earth_

 _Far across the ocean  
A flame is rising high  
Breaking through the shadows and the dark  
Shining in the night  
Rising with the light  
Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth_

 _Far off in the distance  
A fire comes to life  
A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark  
Burning soft and bright  
Dancing with the light  
Awakening the Heavens and the Earth_

 _Far across the ocean  
A flame is rising high  
Breaking through the shadows and the dark  
Shining in the night  
Rising with the light  
Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth_

 _Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth  
To light_

She finished, letting her voice boom powerfully. She stopped, her hands spread as she looked at the sky, emphasizing the lyrics of the song. Clapping and applause made her look at her audience who started to throw coins in her hat as she gave a bow.

* * *

Antoinette stood still. Her face stern and her posture straight while both hands rested on her cane. She had heard many people sing but only one person she knew could sing with such passion and flame.

She could see it; she could feel it with every inch of her body. She gave life to the song, to the lyrics. It was a shame she was not in an Opera or somewhere where her talent wouldn't go wasted like the streets.

As the people applause and threw coins in her case, she took the chance to study her. She was tall and slim but well fit; her experienced eye could see that she had some history with dancing. It was obvious on how she moved a little while signing.

Her clothes were old, torn and the colour faded from time. It was obvious that she was poor and it also explained the old violin who could be as old as Giry herself and the need to amuse a crowd of people for a few franks.

Then, she took in her appearance. She must say she was rather intrigued and slightly shocked when she first laid eyes on her due pale skin and a general pale complexion that stood out against everything dark around her.

Even her eyebrows and eyelashes were white, white as her hair. She found herself locking eyes with her girl, who had raised her head to look at the ballet mistress and noticed the beautiful shade of lavender they were.

"Can I help you, Madame?", she said as she put the coins in her pocket shirt and offered the older woman a smile.

"A very impressive voice mademoiselle…"

"Juliette"

"Juliette. It is a shame that only a few people can hear it"

"Thank you very much, Madame…"

"Giry. Antoinette Giry"

Juliette's eyes widen for a second as she recognized her name and Ann wasn't surprised. After all, she was famous for her dancing as well as her teachings. The girl regained her composure

"Madame Giry. However, not all of us can be lucky enough to sing for big audiences"

"Perhaps you can increase your chances"

"Excuse me"

"You have a fine voice Juliette and I can see that you also have past experience with dance. I would like you to come to the Opera Populaire and give an audition. I can see big talent in you"

* * *

Juliette didn't believe what she just heard and wanted to pinch herself in case she was just dreaming. She had passed by the Grand Opera Populaire so many times and she always wished to attend once but the tickets were far too expensive, especially for someone like her.

However, now she had the chance to not just attend but be part of the biggest Opera in the whole city of Paris.

"It… *clears throat* It would be a great honour Madame…However, I do not think I am made for an Opera…", she muttered the last part and looked down as she played with the jacket around her waist.

"Juliette, when I say someone has a talent they truly do. I am never mistaken to such cases and I say it to you. It is a shame for a young woman such as you to perform for a few coins"

The white-haired girl listened carefully. Giry's voice was strict but also caring. She really believed in her and she found herself biting her bottom lip.

"Okay, if you say so, Madame. I will come by tomorrow"

"Excellent. I will inform the managers and I will see you tomorrow"

She gave Juliette a smile and started to walk away. The albino girl passed her fingers in her hair and left out a deep sigh. That was when she noticed that the sun had changed position and soon her place would also be hit by the warm rays of it.

She had to move or she would get a nasty burn. Putting the violin in the old brown case, she grabbed the sack behind her and strapped it across her shoulder. Once everything was taken, she took down a street to find the next place to perform.

* * *

It was night, the sun was down and the city was empty minus the few people on night walks or romantic dinners and the occasional drunk males that lured into the shadowy alleys.

Juliette reached her destination; a dark alley between two buildings.

"You are late", a deep voice said and the girl looked at her feet as the man approached her.

He was around the same height she was but more muscular. He wore a tight black shirt and black pants. A gun was placed inside his pants and only the handle was visible. His hair was an ash blond shade with black highlights and tied in a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

Tattoos covered his arms, a whole sleeve with different figures that had slightly to worn over time. He stopped in front of her.

"I am sorry, but if you want me to gather all that money for today I had to be a little late", she said as she took a deep breath and looked into the man's brown eyes.

"Do not be cocky with me now girl", he growled and extended his large calloused hand. Juliette placed a small pouch on it that was filled with coins." Hmm", he said as he felt the pouch. "Not as many as I asked"

"This is all I have managed to gather so far. Maybe if you gave me more time"

"Or maybe if you stopped singing and did something… more useful", his eyes travelled on her body and his hand went to her cheek but she slapped it away.

"No. I won't turn into a whore for anyone!", she said as she looked at him in the eyes.

He grabbed her upper arm, his strong fingers pressing against her skin with enough force that made her hiss but he ignored her as he dragged her into an alley and slammed her against the wall.

"You will be what I tell you to be? You hear me?!", he raised his voice as he brought his face closer to him.

Juliette listened but her ears started to buzz since she hit her head against the cement wall but she still kept looking at him unafraid.

"I let you try your little singing but next time, if you do not bring all the money", he grabbed his switch knife and placed it against her neck. "It will be the end of your little filthy career. I will make sure you will never sing again"

Her eyes widen in fear, not of the knife but of losing her voice. It was everything she had; the only thing connected her to her mother. The man saw her face and placed the knife back at his pocket before tossing her to the ground.

"Consider yourself lucky for today"

Was all he said and walked away, leaving a scared and shocked Juliette on the ground.

* * *

 **Song: Awakening - Celtic woman**


	2. Chapter 2

Juliette slowly climbed the stairs to the majestic Opera house. Her heart beat faster as she approached the big grand doors. She raised her fist to knock but her hand stopped inches away from the door.

Why was she hesitating? This was her chance to make her dream come true, to sing to hundreds of people. This was her chance to get off the streets, her chance to get away from… _him._

 _If I get accepted here, I will never have to worry about him ever again. But if I do not… what do I have to lose anyway? Oh mother, please help me. Give me a sign of what to do_

As if her little prayer was heard, the door at the left opened and a woman with bright red hair in endless curls and an expensive dress walked out of the Opera. She shouted in another language which Juliette presumed was Italian since it bared resemblance to French.

A fat short man quickly ran after her and so did two women who were dressed in much more simple clothes.

The door slowly started to close but stopped a little before it did and stayed there, allowing the white-haired girl to get a glimpse of the old fashioned but breathtaking interior. The people who had just left the opera didn't even notice her as the woman screamed for a carriage in such high pitched tone, she thought no human would be able to achieve that so easily.

 _If this isn't a sign then I do not know what it is. Thank you, mother,_

She pushed the big door a little more open and walked in, this time the grand door closed behind her with a loud sound. She fixed her clothes and with one hand held on the strap of her black school bag that was hanging on the right shoulder.

She knew she had to find Madame Giry but she couldn't help to look around with a wide mouth and take in all the gold, the statues, the white marble. You would think that this was a castle and not an Opera.

The hair at the back of her neck was raised and she felt the weird and uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. She shook her head and pushed her hair out of her face before walking where she hoped the stage was.

After a few lost turns and too many doors, our heroine finally found what she was looking for. Her purple eyes tried to take in the whole room from the old statues to the Chandelier that hang from the middle of the tall roof.

"Juliette. You finally here", a familiar voice snapped her from her trance and she looked forward only to see Madame Giry walking to her.

"Uhm… yes, Madame. Sorry if I am late, I got lost"

"It is alright. You are actually just on time. We just finished rehearsals and the managers are here. Come", she turned and started to walk towards the stage, feeling the eyes of other people on her which didn't help with her nervousness.

She followed Madame Giry closely, holding on her violin case tightly as it gave her a small reassurance. As they reached the stage, her eyes landed on two men who she presumed were the managers.

"Madame Giry, is this the girl you talked us about?", the taller one who still had colour on his hair said as he stood up and walked towards the duo that had come to a halt.

"She is not bad looking", the shorter guy whispered to the first as he quickly followed.

"Indeed. This is Juliette. Juliette, Monsieur André and Monsieur Firmin; the managers of this Opera"

"It is pleasure to meet you kind sirs", Juliette said and gave a little bow, her white hair falling on her face.

"You are an interesting one aren't you mademoiselle", the shorter guy, André, said as he eyed her carefully and he was about to approach her but the ballet mistress stepped between them.

"Giles", Firmin hissed at the shorter man. "Why don't you perform for us, mademoiselle?"

The albino looked at the older woman who gave a nod of her head. Leaving her sack on the floor, she opened her case and grabbed the violin. The managers took their place at the red seats at the front row and waited for her.

Taking small deep breaths, she tried to forget the feeling that she is being watched and climbed up the stage before standing at the centre of it. She closed her eyes and placed the bow below her chin as she slowly started to play.

 ***violin solo***

 _We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together_

 _I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever_

 _Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_

 ** _*as she kept playing, her eyes were half open and she was too focused on the song and music to notice the open mouths of the managers, the proud smirk on Giry's face or the cast who had gathered on the catwalk and the wings of the stage; attracted by the melodic music and voice*_**

 _Time dancers whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

 _Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever_

 _Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_

 ***eyes closed again, Juliette let the music carry her away. Mind blank, her heart did all the signing***

 _Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin_

 _Oh let me wheel, let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light_

 ***solo violin***

Once she was done, clapping was heard and she opened her eyes in shock. Looking behind her, she noticed the crowd that was cheering for her. Well, most of them did.

* * *

Erik waited at the upper floor of the entrance. He has been waiting for quite some time now for the new girl that Giry talked about to the managers the night before. He has to admit, he was interested to see the girl that came from the streets.

Once again, Carlotta left and took along with her the drama and her servants. He left out a sigh and shook his head, hoping that she would be gone for good and that she wouldn't be coming back.

Hard though to happen since the managers so lovely wanted her back each time and she did draw in the audience despite her several failures to sing a few notes properly. The phantom was about to leave when a small figure walked in.

Silent as a little mouse, the only sound heard was the door closing behind her. His eyes narrowed as he took in her very different appearance. He had heard of people like her during his travels but never thought he would see one.

They were quite rare and most died early from being hunted down. Once, he had encountered a witch who used their bones for her rituals; saying they were special. Pushing those memories behind, he studied her properly as she walked.

She was tall for a woman and young, no older than 22. Her body seemed slightly malnourished but well-built for dancing and something told him that even if she had no experience in dancing; she would learn pretty quickly.

Giry approached her and then both women walked towards the main room. Erik blending with the shadows and using his secret passageways, he appeared on his box; Box No.5 just in time.

Juliette had just introduced herself to the managers and didn't fail to notice Andre inappropriate move. His light blue eyes turned cold as the said manager loved to surround himself with the ballerinas since most of them tried to get on his good side for favours.

At least Firmin was more artistic and a man with better manners who knew to keep a short leash on his fellow manager.

He took a sit on the red chair and advert his gaze on the stage just as Juliette started to play the violin. He noticed how old and worn out it was but well maintained as the music it played was as good as those of the orchestra.

Once she started singing, easily hitting high notes and doing the hard multitasking of singing and playing the violin; Erik found himself leaning forward as if he was trying to listen better to the angelic voice of the girl.

On the last note, he felt the hair on his arms standing to an end as a shiver ran down his spine. He smirked in approval. Giry was right; this girl sang with such passion that even he felt it and her voice.

 _Untrained but well structured. A few lessons and she would easily match an angel,_ Erik thought, now fully intrigued by the girl.

However, he couldn't help and wonder how a girl from the streets knew how to play the violin so good and sing with such proficiency. Even the most natural talents wouldn't be able to pull such song, which he had never heard off despite his extended knowledge.

* * *

Juliette blushed a and a strong red hue appeared on her cheek as the people clapped for her. However, she didn't fail to notice the glares many people from the cast were giving her but she didn't blame them.

She had come after all out of nowhere and if she was lucky she would be offered a position amongst them.

"Amazing", Firmin said as the trio stood up while Juliette jumped off the stage.

"Sing and play the violin. Do you dance perhaps Mademoiselle?", Andre asked as the two stopped in front of her as Juliette placed the violin back in the bag.

At the same time, Giry was not too far behind them and was ordering the ballet girls to go back to the dorm and the rest of the cast to return to their respected rooms.

"A little but it has been quite some time since I danced", Juliette admitted and played with the end of her shirt due to the nervousness.

"Well, singing, playing the violin and dancing. You are such a talented young woman Mademoiselle. What do you think Andre?"

"Indeed. You can be part of the choir if Madame Giry approves of course"

On cue, the said woman placed a hand on the girl's shoulder; giving her a small fright.

"If she is willing to learn and train hard, she will be an excellent ballerina"

"I am Madame. I am ready to work extra hard for my place here"

"Good. Then it is settled. Come along Juliette", the ballet mistress said and started to walk.

The albino girl gave a small bow to the two men and quickly grabbed her sack and case before following the older woman.

* * *

"It is getting late so now you will rest in the dorms along with the rest of the corp. Tomorrow you will be shown your dressing room where you can store your violin as well. Practice starts at 8 and I do not like lateness", Giry explained as they walked the corridors of the Opera.

"Yes Madame", Juliette said as she kept looking around, amazed while also forming a map in her head so she wouldn't end up getting lost and therefore late.

She came to a halt as she swore she spotted a faint move in the shadows above them. However, the more she stared the more she doubted herself and blamed her imagination. Once realizing she was left behind, she quickly ran to catch up to the ballet mistress.

Finally, the two of them stopped in front of a door where giggles and chatting could be heard. Without waiting, Giry opened the door and everyone inside it stopped talking and looked at the duo.

The room was fairly big with windows looking at the roads of the Opera. A dozen of beds were placed all over the room and all, but one, were occupied by girls of different ages; the majority younger and sorter than Juliette.

"Ladies, this is Juliette. She will be joining you from tomorrow. I expect you to behave yourselves and make her feel welcomed as others did for you when you first arrived", she said with a strict voice and eyed each one of the girls. "Good"

Giry placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and gave her a small reassuring smile before walking out of the room and closing the door. Immediately, she was approached by a blond happy girl.

"Hello, Juliette. My name is Meg Giry and yes my mom is Madame Giry and I am the lead ballerina. Welcome to the Opera", she said in a very happy tone and gave a smile which immediately made the albino girl feel better.

"Thank you, Meg"

"By the way, your voice is amazing!", she commented. "Oh, let me show you to your bed"

She grabbed her hand and led her to the empty bed.

"*Scoffs* your voice is okay", a girl said as Juliette let down her stuff.

The two girls turned and looked at a girl, close to her age which short brown at shoulder length and icy blue eyes.

"Marie, you just say this because you are jealous", Meg said.

"Jealous of what? _Her?"_

"Now you just being rude"

A hand was placed on Meg's shoulder and the blond turned her head to see it was Juliette.

"It is okay Meg. Yes, my voice is not that good but I do hope to improve it, Marie. It is also nice to meet you too", she said calmly which earned a glare from the said girl while Meg smiled at her.

It was then when the albino girl noticed all the ballerinas looking at her.

"Uhm...something I said wrong?"

"Why are you white?", a girl no older than 14 with fierce red hair and amber eyes said as she sat crossed legged on her bed.

"Oh. I was born like that… I am not sure why but it is how I am"

"Is this why your eyes are purple?"

Juliette gave a nod and a few girls surrounded her as they started to inspect her eyes and her hair while also asking her many questions that made Juliette dizzy.

"Alright. I think that the questions can wait until tomorrow. *turns to Juliette* you must be exhausted"

"I am a little tired"

"Then, let's all rest. Mama said we have practice tomorrow and we all know she doesn't like when we are late"

The girls muttered in agreement as they all went back to their beds.

"Thank you", the albino girl whispered and Meg gave her a smile.

"Oh I almost forgot", the blond said as she rushed to her bag on the foot of her bed and rammed inside before taking out a nightgown and giving it to her. "Mama said that you might need one for the night"

"She is very kind. Both of you and thank you", Juliette said as she took the nightgown and was pointed at a small changing curtain at the corner of the room.

"Why do you give her one of her nightgowns? Already favouring her huh Meg?", Marie said.

"No. I gave her own because she had nothing to sleep on and I am simply being kind just like mama _told us_ and _taught us_ "

"*scoffs* She should simply ask her parents for money or something and go and buy"

"I would if they weren't dead 19 years now", Juliette said as she walked to her bed.

The nightgown hanged on her slightly malnourished form and stopped barely after her waist. Meg was shorter than her which explained the short length of the nightgown.

A few gasps and whispers started in the room once the white-haired girl said that.

"Let me make something clear Marie", she said once she stopped in front of the girl's bed and the two of them locked into a starring battle. "I understand you come from a good and wealthy family and I am not. You possibly practice for years and I do not but we both are here, under the same roof and trained on the same things. Liking me or not, I am here to stay. And yes, I do not have parents, I do not have much money and I did not have a home until now"

"Whatever", the brunette said, not able to reply anything to her words and instead she lied on her bed and covered herself with the bed sheet while also turning the back on the white-haired girl.

"Glad we are on the same page"

With that, Juliette made her way to her bed and lied down; the mattress feeling nice for her pained back that was used on the hard floors and streets of Paris.

* * *

 **Song: Dark Waltz - Hayley Westenra**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Juliette was woken by Meg. Once dressed in her pants and shirt, face washed and breakfast eaten, the blond pulled her towards her dressing room.

"Come on Juliette. Or we will be late", she said as she walked/ran while holding the wrist of the albino girl.

"Okay, okay. I am coming"

The two of them stopped in front of a dressing room.

"This will be yours from now on. Now come", Meg said as she opened the door and immediately went to a chest on the corner before start looking inside it, throwing out clothes and costumes in the process.

Juliette chuckled and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the small vanity with a mirror or to be more precise on the white rose on it. Walking slowly, she picked up the white rose and noticed the black ribbon wrapped carefully around its thorny stem.

She took in the smell and smiled at the kind gesture before noticing the small card/note on the vanity.

 _Welcome to my Opera_

She blinked in confusion at who could have sent this. At first, she thought it was the managers but the person talking about him or her and not on we as supposed to if it was written by the managers.

She was snapped from her train of thoughts by Meg.

"Aha!", she said as she held a simply white-silver ballet costume. It was a tight blouse with long sleeves, a tutu skirt and stockings. At her other hand, she held a pair of ballerina shoes. "Hope this will fit you. Now, wear it and I will be waiting outside"

With that said the blond left the room but not before placing the clothing on the chair. Juliette let the rose gently on the vanity and made a mental note to grab a vase or something with water and place the rose there.

She grabbed the costume and went behind the changing curtain. Indeed, the costume fit her; almost. The sleeves stopped a little above her wrist and the waist felt slightly tighter than was supposed to be.

Her chest was also pressed by the material and the white-haired girl had to do some simple stretching to get used to the costume. The tutu skirt was thankfully normal and the stocking as well.

She wore the shoes and looked at them while moving her fingers, feeling strange wearing the specific kind of shoes after years. She grabbed the black ribbon from the rose and used it to tie her hair; the silk material feeling nice under her fingers.

Once done, she let the ponytail hang and looked herself in the mirror.

"I look like a ghost", she thought as she noticed how unusual the white-silver costume looked against her pale skin. "A dancing ballerina ghost in a tight costume", she joked and smiled at herself, not believing how fast things changed.

Yesterday she was on the streets and today was a member of the Populaire Ballet Corps.

She walked to the door and opened it, giving Meg a smile and a blush once the blond complimented her. Then, the two of them hurried to the stage.

* * *

They had started with a few warms up and after it, they repeated the choreography of the show while Juliette was looking. After two rehearsals of the first Act, she joined the group and mimic their steps and moves.

She was often corrected by Giry but quickly fixed her mistake. She wasn't the only one. Other girls seemed to miss a step or not be graceful enough to the Madame's eyes which earned them a scolding correction.

It was tough at the beginning but after a while, she got used and her muscled seemed to have awoken their memory when it came to ballet.

They were busy doing spins while forming lines of three with 4 ballerinas each. She was in the middle at the very back line and Marie was in front of her. As they started to spin and used their left leg to perform the move, she felt something hit her leg that supported her weight.

Looking closely, she noticed how Marie was slightly closer than she was supposed to and every time she extended her leg, she extended more than she should do with resulted in hitting her supporting leg a couple of times.

Juliette ignored her and the smirk on her face as she focused on the choreography. Reaching the closing, they were about to split; one half running and jumping on the air to one side and the other half the opposite.

However, once she was about to run she was tripped which resulted in her falling forward. Acting fast, she brought her hands and managed to balance on them and do a small flip before landing on her feet.

That caused all the girls to stop and look at the strange move.

"What was that Juliette?", Giry asked with a raised eyebrow but from the tone of her voice, it was obvious that she wasn't pleased.

"I apologize Madame Giry. I tripped and had somehow to save myself from the embarrassing fall", the albino girl said and hanged her head in shame and also to show that she meant her apology.

Marie raised an eyebrow as to why Juliette hadn't given her away but smirked from the achievement of her task and by Giry's next words.

"I see. Well, looks like we will have to repeat the whole act. Pay closer attention to your feet next time Juliette, I do not accept strange moves or tripping"

"Yes Madame", Juliette said as Giry slammed her cane on the stage.

"Now, from the start"

A groan escaped the girls' lips and most glared at the white-haired girl as they considered it her fault.

* * *

Once they managed to finish the rehearsal of Act I, Giry dismissed them for now and told them they would repeat in the evening again. Most girls left back to their dressing rooms but two stayed behind.

Juliette collapsed on the ground and sat on her butt as she takes off her shoes.

"Finally freedom", she said as she moved her acing fingers while her body felt sore.

"You will get used to it", Meg said as she sat also down next to the girl.

"I know. I cannot wait for it though", she joked and the two of them giggled.

"You did well though", the blond said and placed her hand on the other girl's leg only for her to hiss slightly and pull it back. "What is wrong?"

Juliette pulled down the stocking and noticed the faint bruises that had formed on her skin. A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled the stockings back up.

"Marie. She hit me on purpose during the rehearsal and due to well… being like I am… my skin gets bruised extremely easy. Even a pinch could do such things to me"

"Oh my. You should tell Mama about it", Meg said and stood up but Juliette grabbed her wrist.

"No, it is okay. It is what Marie wants. Plus, I do not want to show everyone that I am being favoured or anything", the white-haired explained as she also stood up.

"But-"

"I have dealt with bullies like her all my life. I know how to handle them"

"If you say so", the blond said a little sad but looked up to the taller girl that placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me. Now, care to show me again where my dressing room is so I can finally be free from that extremely tight costume?"

"*laughs*Follow me"

The Albino grabbed her shoes and walked barefoot, following the blond. She knew how to get to her dressing room, it was fairly is and she had a good memory but she had to fix Meg's mood and take her mind off the whole Marie incident.

* * *

Erik was sitting as usual in his box, watching the ballerinas train. His eyes were constantly focused on Juliette as he was studying her. In the beginning, she was clumsy but slowly became more graceful, showing previous experience when it came to dancing.

Of course, she was still far from perfect but it was a good start and with Giry's training, she would be ready for the show in 3 weeks. He didn't fail to notice Marie hits and was surprised by how Juliette ignored the bully.

That had seemed to anger the brunette who tripped the white-haired girl but impressively she saved herself from a bad and embarrassing fall.

 _She is fast on her feet and with good reflexes,_ he thought as Giry approached her.

"What was that Juliette?",

"I apologize Madame Giry. I tripped and had somehow to save myself from the embarrassing fall", the albino girl said and hanged her head in shame and also to show that she meant her apology.

"I see. Well, looks like we will have to repeat the whole act. Pay closer attention to your feet next time Juliette, I do not accept strange moves or tripping"

"Yes Madame", Juliette said as Giry slammed her cane on the stage.

Erik blinked in confusion at the girl's strange behaviour. He expected her to put the blame on Marie since she had tripped Juliette in the first place but no. The new girl simply took the blame humbly and earned glares from the rest of the girls for having to repeat the whole choreography of Act I.

Once they were done, Erik was about to leave when he noticed Juliette pulling down her stockings and exposing bruises on her legs. Seeing it and knowing exactly who caused it, his anger started to rise.

He didn't know why but the thought of her being bruised and injured didn't settle well with him. Plus, she was one of his ballerinas. He couldn't allow them to be wounded and then be unable to perform.

 _Yes, that is why;_ he said to himself and accepted as a logical explanation for his sudden anger.

"Marie. She hit me on purpose during the rehearsal and due to well… being like I am… my skin gets bruised extremely easy. Even a pinch could do such things to me"

"Oh my. You should tell Mama about it"

"No, it is okay. It is what Marie wants. Plus, I do not want to show everyone that I am being favoured or anything"

"But-"

"I have dealt with bullies like her all my life. I know how to handle them"

"If you say so"

He watched the two girls leaving, once again quite curious and intrigued by the Albino girl. She spoke about her uniqueness without any fear which surprised him. He expected her to be ashamed of it but she seemed to have embraced it a long time ago.

The way of how she also dealt with Marie, ignoring her and refusing to accept Meg's or Giry's help.

 _So humble but why?_

Another question with no answer, placed on the top of the pile along with many others; all of them about Juliette. Since last night that she arrived, Erik had more questions about the girl than he ever had in total for his whole life.

He didn't know how it was possible but it was and he was determined to find the answer to each one of them, one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Juliette was sitting on her bed, dressed in her nightgown like the rest of the girls. Her back was pressed against the wall and her eyes closed. She felt sore and in pain by the training but she knew she had to endure it.

She had to train hard, she had promised it and she was intending to keep that promise. Leaving out a sigh, she left out a sigh and opened her eyes only to notice most of the girls forming a circle around Marie's bed.

"No matter where you are or what time it is. He is listening", she said,

"What are you talking about?", Juliette asked; her bed not too far away from the bully's.

"The story about the Phantom of the Opera", the redhead from last night, Annie, explained.

"Phantom of the Opera?", she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he roams the Opera in the middle of the night. Dressed in all black he blends with the shadows. Half of his face is covered by a pale white mask because that half is deformed. It is deformed so badly that even the Devil himself is afraid to look at it. With skin that falls down, rotten to the very core and veins so visible you can touch them. It is said to smell like death and if you ever are unlucky enough to see it, you die in seconds"

Juliette rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have anything better to do than scaring away others with stories?"

"It is not a story"

"Yeah"

"The Phantom is real. You can hear his haunting music in the night and hear the wood cracking as he walks", Marie said in a dramatic tone.

"If he is a phantom, a ghost; how do the wooden floors crack?", the white haired girl asked.

"Some say it is a ghost and others say it is a man but he is real. He leaves messages, letters to the owners and gives them instructions on how to run his Opera"

 _His opera?_ Juliette repeated as she remembered the card on her vanity.

"In his letters, he points everyone's mistakes and if someone doesn't improve, they have to leave or die by his magical lasso", the brunette continued and made a motion of herself being hanged by an invisible rope.

"Just like Bell"

"Bell? Who is Bell?", the albino asked.

"The ballerina before you. She occupied the same bed you are sitting on. She did many mistakes and the phantom threaten her badly and then he took her and she was never seen again"

"Do not lie, now Marie", Meg interrupted as she sat next to Juliette. "Bell left the Opera and she is as alive as all of us are"

"She left before the Phantom kill her. I mean, after all the threating messages, the props disappearing and of course… the 'accidents'"

The girls shivered and some hugged each other from fear.

"What kind of accidents?"

"Sandbags and props falling, clothes getting ripped, ropes getting cut and in general incidents that could easily kill the poor girl"

Juliette blocked the outside world as she came into realization.

 _So I am here as Bell's replacement huh? If she hadn't left, I wouldn't be here. I know I should be thankful and happy but why do I feel so… empty? Bad? I should have been used by it but yet again… *sigh*_

"Maybe you will be his next victim as a well _pale girl_ ", Marie said and drew the said girl's attention. "I mean, with how bad you dance; I wonder how long he will allow you to stay before he takes care of you"

"Marie!"

"It is okay Meg. Perhaps Marie is right but then again, what he will do about your bullying. I mean, if he indeed sees and hears everything; he can hear how you described him, he can see how bad you treat me and how spoiled you can act. I might not be the phantom but I am sure he doesn't like bullies such as you. Maybe you will be his next victim", Juliette said simply as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

A few gasps were heard and some girls even looked with fear and worry at Marie who glared at the albino girl. She was about to say something when the door opened and Madame Giry stood at the door.

"That is enough ladies. Time to sleep"

Everyone hurried to their beds and blew away their candles. Juliette lied with her back on the bed and looked at the ceiling as Giry left the room. There were a few whispers but she paid no attention to them as her mind wandered to the story.

 _Could this rose and card be from the Phantom? Was he the one I saw in the shadows or was it just my imagination?_

* * *

Erik was kneeling on one leg on the wooden boards and looked between them as he had a clear view of the room. He watched and listened carefully as Marie told his story, making it overdramatic when it came to his face.

A sigh escaped his lips and his gloved hand went to his mask. He should be angry at the girl for talking about him like that but yet again, her stories were what made the ballerinas fear him and therefore try their hardest to not disappoint him.

Plus, he expected nothing else from someone who couldn't be in his shoes. He was used to people ran away and over exaggerate on his face, they simply couldn't understand and they didn't care to see the man behind the face of the monster.

"Don't you have anything better to do than scaring away others with stories?"

"The Phantom is real. You can hear his haunting music in the night and hear the wood cracking as he walks"

"If he is a phantom, a ghost; how do the wooden floors crack?"

 _Smart girl,_ he said to himself at Juliette's logic.  
He wasn't certain if the said girl believed in him or not but he couldn't help and become amused by how she found the plot hole in Marie's story.

Mostly girls would shake in fear or be too enchanted to pay any attention to the story but not her. She seemed unaffected by it and her mind was sharp and fast enough to catch the small detail that didn't fit in the story.

Plus, he never made a sound when he walked unless he wanted to in order to raise suspicion or give a warning to someone; another exaggeration when it came to him but he decided to let it pass.

 _May I give them an example,_ he thought and eyed on one of the wooden boards he knew would crack and make noise but pushed the idea away. It wasn't the time for it and if Giry found out that he spied on the dorms, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

She was simply too overprotective of her girls. Like a mother hen, a strict mother hen.

His eyes went to Juliette who seemed to suddenly become sad once hearing about the girl that left. He could see she was deep in thoughts and that she was a replacement apparently didn't sit well with her.

A part of him didn't blame her since she was unaware of the reason why Giry was on the streets , o begin with. However, the rest of his mind didn't care and didn't like to think or focus on her.

"Maybe you will be his next victim as well pale girl…I mean, with how bad you dance; I wonder how long he will allow you to stay before he takes care of you"

"Marie!"

"It is okay Meg. Perhaps Marie is right but then again, what he will do about your bullying. I mean, if he indeed sees and hears everything; he can hear how you described him, he can see how bad you treat me and how spoiled you can act. I might not be the phantom but I am sure he doesn't like bullies such as you. Maybe you will be his next victim"

Erik found himself smirking at the smart comeback of the girl. She did have a valid point. Marie was a bully to everyone until they follow her and worship her, something he didn't like. The only reason he let it be, was because no one was getting injured and because the brunette was the second best ballerina after Meg.

However, now that Juliette was in the spotlight; things could change.

Before any word could be spoken, Giry entered the room and quickly ordered the girls to go to sleep. She was always very strict with curfews.

* * *

3 weeks passed since Juliette arrived at the Opera and the big night had arrived; the night of the premiere. Through those weeks, Juliette had improved a lot and was also bullied more by Marie and a few other ballerinas that followed the brunette.

However, she kept ignoring them and continued with her life. She also came closer to Meg and spent almost all her time with her. She didn't receive any other rose or card but she had seen the very faint movement in the shadows from time to time.

She had met the Prima Donna, Carlotta, and she was one of the many who couldn't stand her.

"In front of her, Marie looks like an angel"

She had said to Meg once when Carlotta kept calling them ballet rats and toads. The Italian Diva was loud, high pitched and extremely rude. She often commented on Juliette's pale skin or unusual appearance.

The first day they met, almost a week after her arrival at Opera Populaire; she almost gave the Diva a heart attack.

* * *

 _Carlotta was in the middle of the scene, practising her Aria and deafening whoever was in a mile radius, perhaps even further away. Juliette covered her ears and closed her eyes as the Diva tried to hit a high note._

 _She did but it was the wrong one and instead of sounding nice, it sounded as if someone had stepped on her leg and she screamed instead of singing; at least, according to Juliette's opinion._

 _Once she was done, she along with the rest of the Corp rushed to the stage to their position. The albino girl was from the few unlucky ones to be close to the Diva who hadn't noticed her until it was too late._

 _The music was about to start and Carlotta turned her head, only to leave a high pitched scream._

 _"A ghost!", she had shouted and it was followed by Italian curse words as she took a few steps away from Juliette._

 _"She is no ghost. She is Juliette, one of the new ballerinas", Giry corrected as the people around them started to laugh at both the pale girl but also the Diva._

 _"Hello Mrs Gutticelli", Juliette said and gave a small bow and a smile to the Prima Donna._

 _"You stay away from me you freaking white toad. You look like a ghost, where are your colours?", she asked and then the situation earned more laughter as Giry tried to explain about Juliette's appearance._

 _Something that didn't sit well with the said girl since she was now the Centre of attention and mockery_

* * *

After that incident, Carlotta got used to the odd appearance of Juliette but had requested to be placed as far as possible from her which Giry was forced to do. The albino girl didn't mind but was getting tired of the mockery that followed after the incident.

Leaving out a sigh, she walked with Meg towards the other girls that stood in the wings. She took longer since Meg helped her apply lots of makeup on her in order to make her pale skin look more normal.

"What happened to you?", Marie asked and all the girls turned to look at the duo.

"I wear makeup to make my skin look more normal. I do not want to attract attention, more than necessary. The primary focus should be Carlotta and not me"

"At least we can agree on that"

The music started to play and the girls formed a line. The show was about to begin and Juliette couldn't be more nervous about it.

* * *

The show was a success. No incidents, no mistakes and lots of applause from the fancy dressed audience. After everyone gave a bow, they scattered. Bottles of wine were opened and people started to drink.

Some ballerinas were quickly approached by wealthy men who either congratulated them on their performance or kissed them and pulled them away. Meg and Juliette were from the few not participating in the sudden celebration.

"Is this normal?", she asked as she looked around and the blond nodded.

"Yep, every night after the performance. Mama allows us to even go for dinner with wealthy men, our sponsors, as you might call it but we need to be back before 12. That is our curfew"

"Wow", was all Juliette could say. "I am going to change and maybe head to bed. I am tired I feel like sleeping on the floor at this moment"

Meg laughed and the white-haired cracked a grin. She always managed to make her friend laugh and she enjoyed it.

"Okay. I will go and find Mama. I want to her ask her something. I will see you at the dorms"

The two girls hugged each other and took different ways. Juliette, quiet as a mouse, slipped away from the celebrations and made her way the dark corridors.

She looked behind her as a small part of her wished to join but she knew it was for the better. She wasn't fully liked, she had no one minus Meg and she was in no mood to be surrounded by drunken men.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone and stumbled back. After 3 weeks, her body was finally normal and with the constant dancing, much stronger but the person she bumped to be much more masculine.

"I am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going", she said and turned to look at the man or woman she bumped into but saw no one.

Hesitant she raised her hand and tried to grab whatever it was in front of her, only to end up grabbing air.

 _Weird,_ she thought as she swore she felt hitting someone. _May it was a wall or my mind is losing oxygen from the tight costume_

It was true; the costume she wore was too revealing for her liking and as tight as her practice ballet one.

She shook her head and took a few more steps, now coming closer to the stairs and the few candles that lightened on the walls.

"Hello there", a voice said as a drunk man, which she recognized as Buquet; the most pervert of the stagehands.

"Buquet, it is just you", Juliette said and left out a sigh of relief, as for a moment she thought it was someone else; someone much worse than him.

The stagehand let out a laugh and dropped the bottle of wine he was holding, surprisingly the bottle not breaking once in contact with the floor.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Juliette? Cause I definitely am", he said and licked his lips while walking towards her.

"Well, in a way. Now, I need to go so if you will step aside, no one will get hurt" The man laughed and kept approaching her as the white-haired girl took a step back. "Last warning"

"Or else you will do what ballet rat?"

He went to grab her but she was faster as she raised her leg and strike him under the chin. The force was strong enough to make him bite his tongue but also fall on his back and be knocked unconscious the moment his head hit the wooden floor.

"I did warn you", she left out a sigh and retreated her leg before jumping above his body and heading little faster to her dressing room.

* * *

Erik watched the show pleased from his box. It was perfected to the finest detail, with the exception of Carlotta getting out of notes a few times but the audience was too ignorant to notice and they seemed to favour the foreign Diva.

Once the curtain was down, he made his way out of the box and found himself walking the dark corridors of his Opera. The celebrations had already started and times he had to blend with the shadows to avoid two people kissing and drinking.

He shook his head, filling quite disgusted by the nature of the humans when it came to alcohol and spending 'time' with the opposite sex. However, he did let it happen as long as none of the ballerinas was getting hurt by the drunken men around them.

He wouldn't allow such things to happen in his Opera house and he would kill if he had to in order to keep the order and peace. In his Opera, everyone was safe; especially the girls who seek refuge from their parents or the harsh world.

He hid in the shadows as he noticed Juliette walking towards him. She was covered in tons of makeup and he found not liking it; preferring her with her normal skin colour even if it was pale and unusual.

Something in seeing her standing out, being different compared to the others made him feel slightly better for himself. Of course, their situations were very different but they had small things in common.

She turned to look behind her and that caused her to bump to him and almost fall back but she gained her balance. He quickly moved from his position and hid better and further away from her, only to watch amused as she tried to grab the air.

Hello there", Buquet said from the other side of the corridor, close to the stairs.

He was drunk as usual and for some reason, Juliette got scared as if saw a ghost or worse, she saw someone she didn't want to see. He hadn't failed to notice how jumpy she could be from times to times but he never truly understood away.

There was something she was afraid off but what could that be?

"Buquet, it is just you",

The stagehand let out a laugh and dropped the bottle of wine he was holding, surprisingly the bottle not breaking once in contact with the floor.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Juliette? Cause I definitely am",

"Well, in a way. Now, I need to go so if you will step aside, no one will get hurt… Last warning"

"Or else you will do what ballet rat?"

He went to grab her but she was faster as she raised her leg and strike him under the chin. The force was strong enough to make him bite his tongue but also fall on his back and be knocked unconscious the moment his head hit the wooden floor.

"I did warn you", she left out a sigh and retreated her leg before jumping above his body and heading little faster to her dressing room.

Erik blinked and stood there a minute longer than he expected before snapping out of his small shock. What did he just witness?


	5. Chapter 5

Juliette walked into her small dressing room and quickly changed to the men's clothes she wore the first day she came. Then, she sat in front of the mirror to take off her makeup and as she did that; she started a conversation with herself.

"It wasn't really necessary. To knock him out you know"

"Well, he was drunk and you know how many girls he had tried to molest"

"That doesn't mean we had to knock him unconscious. We could just kick him and run"

"We did kick him technically, just not the spot you had in your mind and as a plus, he is out cold"

"I still do not like that"

"Oh boohoo, no one is going to find out. They will all assume that he passed out from too much alcohol. Nothing new"

"Okay… and what about on whom we bumped before?"

"What about him?"

"How do you know it is a he?"

"I mean, muscular and tall and I doubt falling into a woman would cause us such fall"

"True. So you agree with me that we bumped on someone"

"Well yeah. I mean, it doesn't make any sense now"

* * *

Erik stood there, trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed. A petite, skinny girl had knocked out a stagehand or better say a stagehand that deserved it, but with only one single kick.

Who was she exactly?

That was a question he had no answer yet and could only be added along with the rest. Deciding to find the answer to his questions about the mysterious homeless girl, he slipped into one of his closest dark pathways and used his navigation skills and memory to end up behind the room at Juliette's dressing room.

He was surprised to find her sitting there, taking off the make-up from her face and body, and showing her pale complexion.

The surprising thing was the conversation she seemed to have with herself. Her head would turn slightly left and right whenever each side would talk and the conversation was held normal as if they were two different people.

He was fascinated and slightly shocked by such unusual phenomenon. He never in his life, travels and in his books heard or read about such a thing. He only then understood that Juliette held many more secrets and mysteries that he had suspected.

He loved a good puzzle to solve, a riddle that needed an answer but something deep down was telling him that this riddle called Juliette was much more complex than the usual ones he came across.

Good thing he liked a good challenge then.

He was snapped back from his deep thoughts once Juliette was done. She cleaned some dust from her men's clothes, wore a dirty and old black cloak and quietly slipped out of her dressing room. Erik was fats on his feet and silent as a shadow as he followed her, wondering where she would go next.

He was surprised when she arrived at the stables.

* * *

Juliette took a deep breath and smiled as the familiar scent of horses reached her nose. She walked deeper into the stables and looked at the different kind of breeds she saw, recognizing each one.

She mentally named them and admired its creature until her eyes landed on the very far back stable where you would think it was empty from a first look, but her vision that was adjusted to the low light helped her see the figure of an animal.

As she walked closer, her mouth opened in admiration of a pure beautiful dark grey – almost black stallion with ba lack main. It stood tall and majestic, strong body and legs, its black eyes looking into her very own soul.

She tried to approach closer but the horse showed his concern by slamming his hooves on the ground and almost lifting himself on its back legs. The albino girl quickly raced her hands up into the air for surrender and to show that she meant no harm.

That seemed to calm down the horse but she still needed a way to approach him. Her eyes scanned the dark stables until it landed on a fallen apple at the corner. Slowly and with not sudden moves, she walked to the apple, picked it up and then offered it to the black stallion.

The horse was hesitant and smelled the red apple first before slowly taking it from her hand and quickly devoured it. She smiled and found the chance to come closer to him now, her hand extended towards its snout as she waited.

He looked at her and at her hand before slowly placing his snout against her palm. The girl kept smiling as she slowly strokes the stallion, now using her second hand to emphasize the treatment below his head.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for a little?"

The horse stained silent but leaned on her hand, enjoying the special treatment, a sign Juliette took as a yes to her answer.

"Look at us, you full black and I am almost full white. We make a good pair huh?", Juliette joked as she was now close to the horse. The said horse left out a small voice as if it was agreeing and she slowly hugged its head, placing her forehead against his while continue stroking its chin.

The horse didn't move but stayed still and she was thankful for it. She closed her eyes as a memory flashed into her mind.

* * *

 _Juliette was around 16, she was dressed in the same white shirt and brown riding pants with brown boots. Her hair was up into a ponytail and was now trapped on the first of an angry man who dragged her towards the stables._

 _Inside, was a single grey Arabian horse with dark grey spots everywhere and a grey – blond mane. It was tied up and barely able to take a step, sensing the cries of its riders it tried to break free but the rope was not bugging._

 _"Please, please I beg you. I will stop horse riding. Please", Juliette cried as she tried to fight back, her hands holding her hair as she felt the immense pain coming from her skull due to the constant pulling and dragging._

 _"I warned you and you didn't want to listen. Now, she will pay the price", the man said and pulled a gun from his trousers and aimed at the horse._

 _"No, please! Please! Don't do it!"_

 _Her shouts fall on deaf ears as the man pulled the trigger and shot the horse head on. The loud bang scared the birds on a nearby tree and Juliette was released from the deadly grip, only for the young girl to run to the know limb body of her horse._

 _She untied the ropes so its head could land on the ground and held it on her laps as she sobbed on her neck. Blood came from the bullet wound and stained her pants and hands but she didn't care, she just sat there and cried her heart out._

 _"Ladies aren't spending time dressed like this and covered in horse fess. Ladies wear dressed and try to find a husband to get married", the man said and walked away, ignoring the sobbing girl._

* * *

Juliette opened her eyes and snapped out of that bitter memory as the black stallion moved its head slightly. She looked at it and felt the wetness on her cheeks.

"I am sorry", she said as she wiped the tears with the back of her palm and stroke once again the majestic beast. "Thank you for allowing me to stay. It is aright if I visit again?"

The horse pulled its head back and then rubbed it a few times on her body, almost causing the young woman to fall back

"I will take that as a yes. Thank you"

With those words, she silently walked out of the stables and back to the dorm before Giry come to check on them and realize that Juliette is not on her bed after the curfew.

* * *

Erik watched with admiration and curiosity as Juliette spotted Cesar despite the little illumination provided into the stables. He watched her every move of her talking to his horse to treating him with a fallen apple.

It was obvious by now that she had a good experience with horses which didn't add to her whole homeless girl image she tried too hard to keep or better say the orphan homeless girl. If she was indeed one or both, she wouldn't have been able to be around horses.

Adding her appearance as well, it would be impossible to have any work or experience with horses unless of course. She lied and she hid something, something in her past that justified her actions up to this point.

His eyebrows frowned as she hugged Cesar's head and slowly started to cry. She wasn't shaking and she wasn't sobbing which indicated that the tears were subconscious, most likely from a sad memory.

However, what kind of memory could have scarred a girl to the point of her crying without realizing it.

Asking himself that question again, he didn't exactly found it unlikely for her to have dark memories or past. People like her and him that were different from the majority tended to pass through hell.

He did especially. Now, a part of him stopped wondering who Juliette truly was but instead what Juliette passed through before coming to his Opera?

* * *

The next Morning Erik had decided to try and find more about the mysterious white ballerina that resided in his Opera for almost a month. First place he should start was none other than the office of the woman who had brought her here in the first place.

When he entered via the mirror, he stayed hidden in the shadows and looked at the turned back of the older woman who had saved his life so many years ago. She wore her usual black dress and she was braiding her hair when she acknowledged him.

"It is unusual of you to visit me in person Erik. What is that you need?", she asked as she kept her eyes on the mirror.

"I want all the information you have about Juliette"

"I do not have much I am afraid. What I already told the managers and I am sure you overheard as well"

"I know there is more to her, much more Antoinette. I also know that you hold back some information about her"

"You are wrong there. I hold none. I am as clueless about her as you are. However, I see a promising talent, a music genius after yourself and I refuse to let her on the streets alone past or no past"

"A music genius you say? That means you know something, to characterize her like that"

"*sigh* Erik. You saw her playing the violin and singing at the same time, a task hard to accomplish. I can see the same intelligence I saw in you so many years back and yes, she is one. The song she played at the audition? She wrote it herself apparently"

Erik stayed quiet, listening to the older woman but also observing her as she finished braiding her hair. The girl was indeed talented when it came to music and that would also explain how come he didn't recognize the song she had chosen.

Composing was not an easy thing and composing such Opera songs with violin and singing was indeed a task not easily accomplished.

"Just do not scare her away Erik", the ballet mistress said as she stood up and walked out of her room/office, leaving a thinking Erik.

* * *

After his little talk, Erik decided to spy on the albino girl throughout the day in hopes to find more clues that he could connect. He already had the dancing, the composition, the old violin and horses.

It didn't fully mix up but slowly it gave a blurry picture. He just needed a few more evidence. He followed her and observed her carefully, enjoying her free day by reading a book, practicing her dancing, talking to herself (again) and minimal socializing.

What he noticed was how she avoided socializing unless having to, and by having to it meant Meg dragging her around and asking her questions.

He barely felt any tired since he spent most of his time sitting in the shadows and he decided to stop his whole mission for today. It was late at night and he should rest if he wanted to be able to compose his Opera the next day and also observe the new production rehearsals.

He was about to disappear into one of his secret corridors when he spotted Juliette tiptoeing out of her room. She looked carefully left and right to notice if the area was clear and once it was clear, she walked out of it.

She was dressed in her night gown with only the black cloak strapped around her body and her violin on her right hand.

 _Her violin?_

He wondered in his mind and followed the young girl all the way up to the roof. He watched carefully as she stopped in the middle of the roof. The air was getting colder as the summer had come to an end and autumn was already above them.

She took in a deep breath and placed the violin under her chin, her eyes went to the starry sky above them before closing. Elegantly and gracefully, she brought the bow above the strings and started to play a slow, sad music.

 **(Song: Song of the Caged Bird - Lindsey Stirling)**

The music became faster up to a point, adding more joy and life to the song as she kept playing; her body slightly moving along with the bow and her fingers in a mutual dance, the rhythm being the lead.

The hair on his hands stood at the edge as he felt the passion and fire behind that song, that song he knew she had written herself. It was too personal, too foreign to him but yet again, he felt relating and connecting to it.

It was the exact way he was composing and playing his music, a way to pass his emotions and feeling via the music and the lyrics. A way to approach and connect with others without showing his face and risking to scare them away.

He was so hypnotized by her song; he only realized she had stopped once the song ended. Being back to reality, he looked at her as she stood still. Her hands were by her side and she seemed to be on her own word, her purple eyes locked on the night stars that seemed to light her with an ethereal glow.

A deep sigh escaped her lips and she gently caressed the old wood of the violin while smiling. A way of thanking the organ for helping her put her emotions into music. Juliette carefully held it on her hand and made her way off the roof and back to the dorm.

She had one more day free before practice start again and she could use a good and proper amount of sleep. She left the rooftop, unaware of Erik who was hiding in the shadows behind the open rooftop door.


	6. Chapter 6

Another day came and brought along with it, rehearsals. Or they would have come if the Prima Donna hadn't lost her ability to sing. It started normally and after a few more notes, her voice started to break.

A few more tries and it disappeared, leaving her with no voice to speak or worse, sing. A doctor had quickly come and inspected her while everyone was gathered on the stage; all worried about her future or better say their future.

If there was no Prima Donna, there would be no show and if there was no show, then no money. That would lead to the bankruptcy of the Opera and everyone would find themselves jobless.

Their whispers were hushed as the two managers and Giry walked towards the formed crowd.

"How is my Carlotta?", Piangi, the main Soprano and her husband asked.

"Mrs Gutticelli is alright. However, her voice is not. Apparently, her amygdalas are swollen and she won't be able to talk for around 3 weeks and sing for around a month", Giry explained, repeating everything the doctor had said.

Immediately, Mr Reye, the maestro placed a towel above his forehead and almost fainted back if it weren't for some orchestra members to hold him. Piangi took off his wig and tossed it on the floor, not like the idea of his wife not singing for a month.

Worry spread among everyone, including the ballerinas as they wondered what would happen next.

"Perhaps an understudy monsieurs?", Marie suggested and buffered her eyelashes on them.

"There is no understudy for La Carlotta!", the maestro exclaimed as he tried to get a grip on his old self.

"A choir girl perhaps? I am sure, we could help by taking her place and even prove better for the role"

"Yes, the ballerina is right", Firmin said as he tried to calm himself and not think of the numbers tickets that were being sold by each day

"Which choir girl though?", Andre asked and silently hoped, for the first time, both managers hoped for the mysterious Phantom to help them by sending one of his famous letters but no such thing.

"Juliette could take her place", Giry said out of the blue and everyone looked at the older woman and then at the albino girl.

"Oh yes, indeed. She has just the right voice", Firmin agreed and looked at Andre.

"Agree fully. Congratulation Madame Juliette, you are now the Prima Donna for the upcoming show"

* * *

After the sudden news, Juliette's life only had an increase in her misery and darkness.

Carlotta had first cornered her into the wall and threatened her silently along with Piangi about taking her place. Despite not having a voice, her glare and motions of her being choked, killed, stabbed, having her neck sliced and many more were very convincing.

Marie didn't help either, as she only increased the bullying and more choir girls seemed to have joined this time. They were jealous she got the role, as in their eyes she was nothing but a street rat with a good voice.

Some members of the cast, stagehands and even the orchestra bullied her as well. They stuck notes on her back, tripped her, tried to make her lose concentration when practising, scaring her, mocking her.

And throughout all this, Meg stood by her side but Juliette didn't even dare to show the true her behind the poker mask. She kept it there like it was permanent and held her head high. When she had the chance, she would isolate herself and practice on her Aria nonstop.

Music is her only escape through the chaos and pain. However, each day she could feel herself bending slightly, her mask cracking slowly and one day it happened.

A bucket of dirty mop water was tripped from one of the stagehands by 'accident' and washed all over her.

"Oh, I am so sorry Ms Prima Donna. Please do not fire me", the man said and laughter erupted quickly.

Giry slammed her cane on the stage and hushed them while scolding them but it was too late, Juliette had already run away and locked herself into her dressing room. She took a few deep breaths and bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw some blood.

The tears she held back for the past 2 weeks started to escape her eyes as she leaned against the door. She closed her eyes and tried to hold them back but failed miserably. She stood there, for a good minute as the hot tears rolled down her cheek and landed on the wooden floor beneath her feet.

This Opera was supposed to be her safe heaver, her way of escaping the harsh reality, a place where she could be herself and be loved for once but so far it barely reached up to that dream. Only Meg and Madame Giry had made her feel welcomed and gave her a sense of belonging.

Not anymore though, ever since she was chosen as Prima Donna her misery increased. So did her pain and the feeling of being unwelcomed. So many times she had thought to run away and go back to the streets.

At least there, she could perform and do what she loved without worrying about someone torturing her; at least, not on such a low level of torture.

Yes, the world outside was as dark as the one inside the theatre but she felt as if she would be better out there. She slowly dragged herself to her vanity and sat on the chair, pushing out of her face her wet hair.

She looked into the mirror and saw her eyes all red and puffy and tired. She had been practising nonstop, she had been working too hard these past 2 weeks to prove to everyone that she was worthy of such title but her actions seemed to be in vain.

She left out a sigh and drank some of the water she always had in her dressing room due to her constant practice of her Arias. She emptied the glass and took a few deep breaths, she was a mess but she couldn't stay like this.

She had to get a grip on herself and go out there again, show them that she wouldn't break for their favour. Many people have tried that before and some reached close but the fire within her kept burning even when it was weak.

Like hell she would let them kill that fire, nothing could and definitely not them. As she slowly regained her composure, she did the only thing that helped her calm down. Well, one of the two things that helped her and only one that made her feel close to her mother.

She started to sing.

* * *

Erik was furious. For 2 weeks straight he witnessed the torture the young woman was enduring. It started as small pranks but then more joined and the pranks became worse, nicknames and comments were added.

It was disgusting him, reminding him of his old childhood days and it took all of his self-control to not teach those people a lesson. If he did, he would end up having more than a dozen bodies to deal with.

So, he had written letters to the managers and had threatened them unless they put an order. Heck, he even went as far as to threaten Giry, something he had never done and even though the trio tried to interfere; it only made things worse.

People started to say she had a privilege, favour and even spread rumours of her sleeping with the managers. It went so bad that Juliette herself had asked them to stop interfering and letting her handle the situation herself.

That simply angered him more.

Why couldn't the people understand? Why couldn't they stop and why couldn't she stop being so humble and letting him take care of the situation.

She might have held a good grip on her emotions but he could see that she was slowly breaking down, he had been there. In her eyes, he could slowly see himself and he hated it. He hated being remembered of those days and he hated seeing the same pain in someone else's eyes.

In someone else's eyes, in someone who didn't deserve any of this.

Once the bucket landed on her, his vision saw red and he purposely cut two sandbags on his anger. One had almost hit one of the ballerinas and the other landed on the back of the stagehand, who had accidentally 'tripped' the bucket over Juliette.

He watched with dark dangerous eyes as the man almost fall from the catwalk and held on the railing for dear life as his fellow stagehands tried to lift him up. He could feel eyes on him but he already knew who they belonged to.

He could care less about her scolding now; he had more important things to attend to.

He walked through the dark tunnels behind the Opera walls and came to a halt in front of the mirror that showed Juliette's dressing room. He came just in time to see her crying as she pressed her body against the door.

His eyes softened and his anger disappeared as he fought the urge to push the glass aside and walk to her but even if he did, then what?

He wasn't a people person; he didn't know what to do. Hug her? How could he when himself had never been hugged before? Just be there for her? That could work if she knew he existed but they never crossed paths before.

Minus the time she bumped into him that night but that was it.

He observed her carefully as she took a seat in front of her vanity mirror and seemed to stare at her reflections. He expected her to talk to herself, something she did quite often; especially when she was troubled or worried.

For a moment, he could swear he could hear this conversation in her mind but then again; perhaps he was slowly losing it from the so many moments of anger. It wasn't healthy for him either, to get so angry and not unleash it somewhere.

His attention went from the floor of the dressing room, he hadn't realized he was glaring at, and back at the white-haired girl who had started to sing slowly, her hair covering her face as her head was hanged slightly.

 _I won't just survive  
Oh, you will see me thrive  
Can't write my story  
I'm beyond the archetype_

 _I won't just conform  
No matter how you shake my core  
'Cause my roots, they run deep, oh_

 _Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in my veins  
I know it, I know it  
And I will not negotiate  
I'll fight it, I'll fight it  
I will transform_

 _When, when the fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling  
They're whispering, you're out of time  
But still, I rise_

 _This is no mistake, no accident  
When you think the final nail is in, think again  
Don't be surprised, I will still rise_

 ***looks at the mirror as she speaks and pushes her hair out of her face and into a ponytail***

 _I must stay conscious  
Through the madness and chaos  
So I call on my angels  
They say_

 _Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in your veins  
You know it, you know it  
And you will not negotiate  
Just fight it, just fight it  
And be transformed_

 _'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling  
They're whispering, you're out of time  
But still, I rise_

 _This is no mistake, no accident  
When you think the final nail is in, think again  
Don't be surprised, I will still rise_

 _Don't doubt it, don't doubt  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
You know it, you know it  
Still rise  
Just fight it, just fight it  
Don't be surprised, I will still rise_

As she finished the song, she looked into her reflection with a new determination; a more powerful fire was hidden behind those purple hues of hers. She took a few deep breaths before standing and looking at the white rose he had given her so long ago.

She took good care of it, changing its water constantly and surprisingly it had survived with only a few petals withering from the time. She smiled and smelled it before heading towards the door and exiting the room, leaving a shocked Erik behind.

He had never seen someone pull themselves together like that, having such self-control and so much power inside them. Even himself had given up after some time but she faced the dark world stubbornly.

Like an old tree with deep roots that denied to be moved or cut for the sake of others. From that moment, Erik would admit it; he didn't care from where Juliette came from or who she truly was.

That girl had just done something no one else had achieved before but one person, earned his respect and If only she knew. He made a plan in his mind, she could stay as humble as she wanted but he would show her the true rewards of her fights.

* * *

Song **: Rise - Katy Perry**


	7. Chapter 7

The big day finally arrived, the day of the premiere. Juliette was on stage, singing the last lyrics of the finishing Aria. She had done splendidly so far, everything going smoothly and the audience didn't seem to mind the new Prima Donna.

She, of course, wore her usual makeup but it was her voice that had entranced everyone. The dancing and the whole play itself were a proof why Populaire had such fame and such name among not only people of Paris but also the world.

The song came to an end and so did the music. The still worried white-haired girl stood in the middle of the stage, waiting. Suddenly, people stood up and started to clap, loudly enough that echoed thoughout the big room.

A smile found its way on her face and she gave a bow to the audience before joining the rest of the cast and gave a team bow. Then, the curtain fell and she earned some clapping and congratulation from the people around her.

Some were even those who tortured her the past weeks but now seemed to have a certain respect for her. She had, after all, saved the show and gave a fine performance. There were, of course, many others including Marie and her gang that wanted her to out of the Opera but could only glare silently.

Now that the show was over, the celebrations could begin; a tradition of the Opera Populaire that every single night after a show; they would throw a small party. Alcohol mostly, some dancing and lots of kissing between cast members of ballerinas with their sponsors and some even potential lovers.

Juliette didn't even have to escape the party as she was quickly pulled away and to the safety of the dressing room that belonged to Carlotta in order to escape the wave of men with dozens of flowers.

She blushed a deep red from embarrassment and was thankful for the older woman who protectively stood her guard against the men who called her name.

"No, no no!", she shouted strictly and closed the big doors at the men's face before leaving a deep sigh.

Juliette looked around the dressing room.

It had pastel pink walls and portraits of the Diva everywhere; a body length mirror at one corner, a vanity next to it and across, a queen's size bed with a closet and a changing sheet.

Her eyes went back to the vanity where a beautiful white violin was rested there with a lavender bow on its neck. On top of the violin, was a white rose with also its own lavender bow around the green stem.

She smiled and walked towards it, her hands gently picking up the rose and inhaling its sweet scent. She closed her eyes and thanked mentally the Opera Ghost for his kind gift, unaware that the said man was watching from behind the body mirror.

Giry spotted the white rose and her eyes narrowed, fully aware of the owner of the said rose but what got her attention more was the violin. It was a pure white one, the colour so bright and alien that made the strings look invisible as you were creating music from thin air.

"Thank you, Madame Giry", Juliette said and stopped the racing thoughts of the ballet mistress.

"No need Juliette. You did well, I can see that he is proud", she said and motioned for the rose. "I will show those men the exit, you grab the chance to change and perhaps take part of the festivities. Remember, we have rehearsals again at 8 and the curfew still stands; this time by 12 o'clock"

"Yes, Madame. I won't be late"

The older woman gave a gentle caring smile to the young girl before leaving the room and start ordering and shooing the men away.

Once alone into the room, Juliette grabbed the chance to dress in her simple clothes she favoured and wait until the area was clear and the place outside; quiet. Then, she walked silently and as usual made her way towards the stables.

She barely had any time to visit the black stallion and she missed him. Thankfully, she had a few hours in front of her before the curfew and she could spend some alone time with the gentle giant.

This time, she didn't wear her cloak but made sure to stay as hidden as possible. The makeup had already started to wave off her skin and face and she wiped the rest of it with the back of her sleeve.

She didn't care if it got dirty, she could wash it any time of the day she was free and she was intending too or the girls and better say, Marie, would start complaining of the horse smell.

As per usual, the black horse was in his stable and she had started to wonder who the owner was and if the poor horse was ever free to roam and ran. The horse acknowledged her and she smiled as she grabbed an apple from behind her back and fed him.

"It is me again. Sorry I visited after so long, I have been kept very busy with all those rehearsals. You know *starts to pet his forehead and snout* I realized now that I do not know your name. You must have one right?", she started to speak to the horse, looking into its black orbs.

"Cesar", a voice reached her, as the said voice was carried by the wind itself and made it unable for her to spot the source of it.

At the mention of his name and his master's voice, the horse took a step forward and his eyes scanned the shadows around him.

"Cesar huh? I should have known", Juliette said and smiled as she placed her forehead against his. "Such name only fitting for a horse like you and learning it from the owner himself"

She now knew and actually mentally hit herself for not realizing who the owner was in the first place. She had asked about the black horse but never got an answer from the stable boys, always talking in riddles about the mysterious man.

"Thank you for telling me. May I ask your name now?"

There was a silence for around a minute as Juliette kept her forehead connected with Cesar's and kept petting his soft neck.

"You know who I am, so you know my name", a man's voice came but no source could be found.

"I presume you are the famous Phantom that everyone speaks of. However, Phantom is the name of the mask; I ask the name of the man who wears it"

Another moment of silence, Juliette waited patiently as she pulled her head back but kept looking at the black horse as if it was him who was speaking to her.

* * *

Erik stayed silent, not sure what to say and if he wanted to say anything and reply to her question. He had this urge to say it, recognizing that this was his chance of getting somehow closer to the young girl.

Yet again, he didn't truly understand why he wanted that in the first place. Why he wanted to get closer to her.

"Erik", he said, his mouth working without his approval but thankfully used the same trick to boom his voice and keep his place in the shadows a secret.

"Thank you for the violin Erik, but I am afraid I cannot keep it"

"Don't you like it?", he asked, worried that perhaps his actions were wrong or maybe the choice of colour.

"I love it…but I do not deserve it"

"You do", he argued back, getting slightly irritated by the humbleness of the woman in front of him.

"I do not. Plus, I do have my old violin so there is no need for me to have a new one"

"Someone of your calibre and someone with your talents, need a good violin to compose masterpieces"

"It is a good violin, a very good one to me. We have been through a lot together, and it is the reason why I am here in the first place… I feel like betraying it"

Erik smiled behind his mask at the girl's words. Rarely people get attached with an instrument they use. In his mind, a good musician respects the organs that help him bring his feelings and thoughts into paper and give them life.

This girl did exactly that, showing her respect for the old violin that had seen better and more glorious days. He could try and change her mind but he respected her decision and understood fully her reasons.

However, that did not mean he would take his gift back. No, that violin was his gift to her and she had earned it through sweat and hard work.

"Very well but keep the violin. For the time your old friend won't be able to assist you any longer"

"Thank you, Erik"

It felt weird being called by his true name, only one person had done this so far. Two but only the ballet mistress used it more than once; unlike the woman who gave birth to him. Hearing it coming from her rosy lips felt strange but had a nice touch to it.

He shook his head but kept smiling, amused by her. She was indeed something else, something intriguing and sometimes her humble side could anger him so badly but yet not fully angry. The feelings she caused him were such an enigma to him.

He didn't like it, he wanted answers. He wasn't someone to stay in the dark, especially when it was about his own feelings. He left a deep but silent sigh, now it was not the time for him to get in any crises.

He had not his organ in front of him to unleash such frustration and it was not the right place to start breaking stuff by throwing them to the ground.

"It is getting late. You should go", he finally said, realizing they wouldn't be able to talk any longer not only because of the time but also because they were still at the beginning of the first contact.

Deep down, though, he wished to make that contact more often and the talks longer. He wished and was determined to make it a reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Juliette was on her bed, spinning and turning as her breathing became faster and her heartbeat increased. While the rest of the girls were sleeping peacefully, she was struggling with her inner demons.

Her lips were slightly parted and barely faint whispers escaped them as she kept struggling. In her mind, she could hear laughter and see hands pointing at her. Hands were pulling her arms and hairs, more laughter reached her ears.

 _"Look at that freak!"_

 _"She looks like a ghost!"_

 _"How could ever someone love someone like you?"_

 _"Get out of my sight!"_

 _"Stay away from her you monster, you scare her!"_

"no…no…no!", the last word came slightly louder and caused the girl to stand in an attempt to catch her breath. She looked around her and slowly started to calm down, her heartbeat turning back to normal, once she realized that she was in the Opera and that she was safe.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a few more deep breaths. Thankfully, no girl was wakening up. She grabbed her cloak from the side of her bed and tied it around her shoulders before standing up.

She wore her brown boots and slowly made her way out of the room. She stopped and her eyes went to her violin but decided not to take her loyal friend with her this time and so, she went alone.

She had memorized by heart now the whole Opera, especially the trip from the dorms to the rooftop. Once there, she made her way towards the big statues that decorated the plain area and watched over the city streets.

She sat between the two angel statues, her body a foot away from the edge of the roof. She gathered her knees up to her chest and hugged them as she let out a deep sigh. She used a hand to lift the hood up to her head and ignored the chilly winds; unaware that she was not alone on the rooftop.

* * *

Erik was on the roof, leaning against the statue of an angel while looking at the stars. He stiffened but stayed hidden in the shadows as she heard the door of the rooftop open. He carefully looked behind the statue, only to see Juliette walking towards the edge.

He wasn't surprised to find her here; it was common for her to use the rooftop as an escape as well. A thing they had ironically in common. However, he noticed that this time she didn't bring her violin as she used to and her face seemed to be in distress and worry.

She sat a little behind the ledge and hugged her knees. She pulled the hood of her cloak to cover her exposed body from the cold winds and just sat there.

He recognized that face, he used to have the same face when he was awoken by the nightmares of his past. He felt the need to go to her but once again fought against it, there was no need. He wasn't someone to connect with people; he wasn't meant to be one.

He was cursed to scare away whoever came close, cursed to spend his life underground like a ghost; like a dead man. He left out a sigh and was about to leave when he noticed the goose bumps on her hands and legs.

She would get a nasty cold if she stayed on the rooftop much longer and he couldn't have that now, could he. He started to think of a way to make her go back inside but immediately rejected using words.

He was not good with them and he would have to somehow talk to her, not an easy thing at the moment. He needed something fast, effective. His mind rushed for solutions, for an answer to his problem and it finally dawned to him.

It was a risky move but it could work. There was a song he had written, with the right tone and some of his ability to hypnotize; could actually make the girl fall asleep. Then, of course, he would have to carry her back but that was the least of his problems at the moment.

He cleared his throat and started to sing, making sure to boom his voice so he won't give away his position.

 _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defences_

 _Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

 _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before_

 _Softly, deftly music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_

 _Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me_

 _Floating, falling sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

 _You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night_

He quickly rushed to her side and caught her before she could fall on the hard ground. Her face was finally at peace, her eyes closed and her breathing normal. However, her skin was cold and he quickly took off his cape and placed it around her body to keep her warm.

Then slowly and gently, picked her up bridal style and made his way inside. The girl's head rested against his chest, his heartbeat kept lullabying her. He used one of the many secret pathways he had help built in order to appear in the dorms by the big mirror.

She walked in and made no absolute sound, using her mastery over the technique to slide between the beds without anyone even sensing his presence. He then placed her on her bed which was thankfully the closer to the mirror.

He looked at her sleeping form as he covered her with a blanket and found himself staring at her for a little longer than he wanted. His eyes went to her lips and he bent his body a little forward but stopped himself once he realized what he was about to do.

Scolding himself in his head, he placed the kiss on her forehead instead before slipping back into the mirror.

* * *

Juliette woke up the next morning with a smile, her sleep had been peaceful with no nightmares, nothing. As she rubbed her eyes, she could faintly hear the angelic voice from last night, that voice that could only belong to a celestial being.

So pure and powerful, each emotion was hidden behind each word and each word being sung by the heart and not by the mouth. She couldn't get enough of it and she wished she could hear more of it, hear it again.

She didn't care about the song, she wanted the voice.

She spent all her time dressing and eating breakfast wondering, who that mysterious voice was. Her mind kept going to the Phantom, seem to be the only one who fit the criteria and was the best candidate but how could a human have such a voice?

"Hey Juliette", Meg called the albino girl and snapped her from her train of thoughts as they all sat on the stage and had formed a circle, talking about different stuff; mostly wealthy suitors and counts.

"Yes?"

"I and the rest of the girls are going shopping today since it is our free day. Do you want to come with us? It will be a great chance for you to buy a dress for the mascaraed that is coming!"

The white-haired girl looked towards the door hesitant; she hadn't been outside for almost the two months that she had been in the Opera. She did miss the city a little bit but she knew it was not safe for her anymore.

He was after her, he would want his money and that could danger many if he succeeded.

"I would love to but perhaps not today. I am feeling a little tired and I would prefer to sit and rest. Maybe a take a nap"

"Oh ok", the blond exclaimed as her mood dropped and Juliette bit her bottom lip.

"However, can you look some dresses for me? And tell me all about them when you come back so I will know what to go after once I go"

"Definitely. I will find only the best for you!", the prima ballerina said, her mood back to normal and her big smile once again on her face.

* * *

Juliette was lying on the stage, hands and legs spread as if she was a starfish. Her hair was loose and created a sea of white behind her while her lavender eyes had spaced out while looking at the expensive chandelier that hanged not too far away from her.

After the girls left, she was all alone but she had no mood to practice her violin, sing, and dance or read a book. She had remembered who was waiting for her and the danger that followed her the past few years.

She realized that Meg and the others could be in danger as well because of her. That thought was killing her inside and filled her with so many emotions and thoughts. She left out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, trying to ease her mind.

She started to hum a lullaby she knew and the only one she could remember. She stopped when a voice interrupted her.

"I thoughts all the ballerinas went to the shops, looking for new dresses"

The mysterious man from the shadows, the man that went under the name 'Erik' spoke once again but as usual stayed hidden. She didn't know how she managed to cover the source of origin of his voice and made a mental note to ask him if ever get the chance to come closer to him.

 _If_

"I didn't. Shopping is not exactly my thing", she replied as she opened her eyes and turned her head so she could stare at the catwalk above her. It wasn't exactly a lie, she didn't like shopping but of course, this wasn't the true excuse.

"I have a feeling there is something more behind your decision mademoiselle"

It was the first time he had called her that, she must admit that she liked the sound of it. She had been called like that by the managers but coming from him, gave a strange feeling inside her.

"You have a good feeling monsieur Erik. The true reason is that due to… well… my skin, the sun is not a friend. I would prefer going out when the sun is out or at least at its lowest point"

Now that was also true but not the real reason. However, it was convincing enough and she hoped it was convincing enough for him. She remembered from the stories, about the deformity that he hid behind the mask.

Call her cruel, but perhaps talking about her condition; might cause him to change the subject or stop the questions. She didn't feel right to use such tactics but she couldn't exactly say her fears and worries.

No, that was something she would have to deal alone and she couldn't let anyone gets involved into this.

"Juliette?", Erik asked and she just realized that she had spaced out.

"I am sorry Erik. I spaced out"

A soft chuckle was heard and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red that was even more visible due to her pale complexion.

"I can see that you are tired. Perhaps, indeed you need to take a nap", he said, using her own words and she bit her bottom lip once she understood that he had overheard her small conversation with Meg.

"I will. It was nice talking with you again", she said as she jumped on her feet gracefully, thinking that she shouldn't have done that while he was watching but understanding it was too late; and thus, she walked back to the dorms.


	9. Chapter 9

Juliette sneaked out of the Opera House around midnight. Her steps, as usual, were quiet from years of practice and her figure was fully covered by her worn-out cloak. On her waist, a small pouch filled with coins was hanging but was well covered by the black fabric.

She bit her bottom lip as she walked down the dark and empty streets of Paris, almost forgetting how scary they could truly be; and this time, she had a very good reason to be scared.

As long as she stayed in the Opera, she had almost forgotten about the life she had spent there; performing for the audience and paying money for a sort of protection. However, a few hours ago she was reminded that that life was still there and she was simply hiding from it.

She was reminded that the man who took her money was still free, waiting for her and most likely furiously wanting to slice her throat. It has been almost 2 months, 2 months she hadn't shown up to deliver him the money he always asked for.

She had fought with herself for the past hours on what to do. She could easily stay in the Opera, forget about everything and focus on her new life but the fear was there, the fear that he would come after her and that he would harm the people who helped her.

She couldn't take that risk; she also couldn't take that risk of letting anyone know. If they did, they might kick her out and then she was officially doomed. No, she had to act fast. She would deliver a good amount of money and return to the Opera before anyone realize that she is gone.

Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to face him. No, they had a specific place in their alley where she would hide the money when he couldn't be there to take them himself. She would just go there, slip the money and disappear into the night.

It sounded easy and should be easy for her, however, she was in for big surprised.

* * *

Once reaching the known area, she took a sharp turn into the famous alley only to come face to face with two men. Both tall with shaved heads and rotten or yellow teeth. She stopped dead on her tracks and turned swiftly to walk away but had to stop again as her exit was now blocked two more men.

Between the two men who seemed to be twinned with black hair and dark brown eyes, was the leader and the owner who had terrorized her the years she spent on the streets.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys. Our dear Juliette is back"

The men laughed and the two from behind took a step closer. Her heart beat faster but she tried to keep her calm. It was no place or time to get scared and have a shock.

"Yeah. It has been a while. I brought your money", she said and tossed the bag with the coins as the man easily caught it and opened it.

"Hmm. Two months fully paid. I see being the Prima Donna in the Opera pays well"

Her eyes widen.

 _So he knew_

She suddenly found it hard to swallow the saliva in her mouth while her palms started to sweat. She tried to regain her composure but her stomach had turned in a nasty way as a warning that nothing good would come soon.

"Sing for us", one of the men from behind her said and licked his lips as he raised his knife.

"No. I… I do not sing. I came for the money. Now, I have to go back", she said and tried to prevent her voice from trembling.

"Oh leaving me so soon my dear Juliette", the man purred and she wanted to spit on his face for the tone he used despite her fear. "I think not. We have lots of catching up to do"

On cue, the two men from behind grabbed her forearms. Adrenalin pumped through her veins and her heart started to beat faster. Her instincts kicked in as she started to fight back, stepping on one of the men's toes and tried to break free.

However, her actions didn't pay it well as she was still trapped; the grip on her arms now stronger than before causing her to wince slightly. Her arms were slightly twisted behind her back and she was forced on her knees.

The man and the twins walked towards her and the leader placed the tip of his gun on her forehead.

"Do it", she said as he looked into his eyes, adrenalin still high.

"Now now Juliette… you know this is not how I play", he said as he lowered his gun and with his other hand grabbed his knife and placed it against her neck. "I did warn you many times; now, it is time for you to pay"

She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, the blood but it never came. Instead, her left side was freed as the man that held her had fallen back. Everyone looked as he was dragged into the shadows at the far end of the alley.

The noise of struggle could be heard and fighting, limbs slamming against something solid; possibly the ground. After a moment, the sounds died and the limb hand of the man fall on the ground, barely visible to them by the faint light the moon offered them.

Suddenly, the other man that held her was dragged back as he struggled to break free. Narrowing her eyes, Juliette noticed the rope that was around his neck and pulling him back while also cutting his air supply.

 _Lasso? Can it be?_

The second man collapsed on the ground, dead as his friend.

"Come out you coward", the leader said and raised his gun at the barely visible figure of a man hiding in the shadows.

"No!", Juliette shouted as she stood up, now free from the men and the knife, and grabbed his arm. She struggled to hold it and the man ended up firing the sky, missing Erik by far.

The man dropped his gun and she kicked it away but he managed to pull her off him and throw her back but two black-gloved hands held her and saved her from a nasty fall. She smiled faintly as she stood tall and noticed that they were surrounded.

The leader and one of the twins were in front of her and behind them was the other twin.

"Run", Erik said.

"No, I am not leaving you", Juliette said stubbornly as the men came close. The twins were holding a knife while the leader was barehanded.

"Fine", he said, obviously angry as he changed positions with her so she was facing only one enemy.

The man charged at her and she waited. She had spent enough time on the streets to know that she had the disadvantage when it came to stronger and body physic, but she had the advantage to evasiveness and brains.

Once the man was close enough, she sidestepped to the side; his slicing movement only hitting the air. Bringing one leg close, she gave a spin that would make even Giry proud and brought the lifted leg on his face after a full turn.

The leg found the man's cheek and the force of the hit was enough to send him on the ground. Her leg winced slightly from the hit but it was trained to deal with hardships. As the man was down, she ran and kicked him on the face; knocking him unconscious.

She turned her head and looked as Erik was between the two men.

* * *

Erik went to attack the leader when the other twin jumped on his back and tried to slice his neck. Erik grabbed his wrist and quickly took steps back, slamming the man on the wall.

Once the man had loosened his grip, he brought him above his body and slammed him on the ground. He finished by grabbing his head between his hands and with a swift move; breaking his neck as the 'crack' sound echoed through the dark alley.

The gang leader, the man responsible for everything started to run away but Erik threw his Punjab and caught the man like a cowboy with a calf. He then pulled back with force, causing the man to fall on his back.

His black show went to his shoulder as he started to pull with more force, cutting more his air supply. The man strangled, his hands clawing on the rope and his own neck in the last attempt to free himself but failed miserably.

Erik watched with cold eyes as the soul left the man's body and let him drop dead on the ground. He took off his Punjab and strapped it back on his belt before turning to look at Juliette.

The light from the moon now showed his outfit, the usual black pants with black shoes, white shirt, black vest and black cape. His white porcelain mask glowed under the pale light and his black hair was slicked back.

He expected her to run away after witnessing the murders, scream in fear and even call him a monster or a murderer. However, she didn't. Her eyes didn't even look at the body but were rather focused on him.

Suddenly, he was embraced in a hug by her; her head barely below his chin. His body stayed stiff, never had he been hugged before in his life and it felt awkward, strange, alien to him. She seemed to have sensed it as she released him.

"I am sorry. I am just glad that you are here and that you are safe"

"What were you thinking?!", he asked his anger now back.

How this girl could put herself in such danger, take such risk and act so foolish. How could she end up in such a situation and almost die? He was angry at her, angry at her because she made him worried about her security.

He was thankful he had picked up her strange behaviour the same day and kept a close eye on her. If he was one minute late, who knew what would have happened?

"I am sorry. I was afraid; afraid that he would come after me and hurt all of you in the process. I couldn't put the Opera or anyone of its people in danger because of me", she explained, her head hanged down in shame.

His anger quickly died and he took a deep breath. This girl was too selfless for her own good; he even wondered how she survived the streets with such naïve and pure intentions. He questioned how someone could be like this and be alive, happy, with such passion.

People with compassion, mercy, the feeling of being selfless; didn't last in the cruel world. They didn't survive unless they stepped up their game and changed their tactics. But here she was, standing in front of him.

He wanted to scold her, to shout at her and maybe even shake her until she put some logic inside her brain but he held himself. This girl meant no harm, only to herself, not to others. She was simply trying to do something right because she cared.

She cared for Meg, Giry and apparently everyone in that Opera despite the pain they had caused her.

 _Too pure for this world. An angel in the depths of hell,_ he thought.

"Let's go. We have to go back before they realize that you are missing", he said and started to walk but not before picking up the pouch with the money and passing it back to her.

Then, the two of them made their way back to the Opera.

* * *

Juliette watched as Erik killed the man that had caused her so much pain. He took the life of his and his henchmen like it was nothing; the look on his face and how he handled it, showed experience with murder.

She should be scared but she wasn't. She should have looked away but she couldn't. She didn't see a murderer but a knight, not a villain but a hero. He had just saved her life even though he didn't have to.

He had put his life at risk for her without any second thoughts. Once he had finished, he took in his appearance.

He was handsome, muscular and strong. His white mask gave a touch of mystery and his light blue eyes reflected the waters of a lake in the middle of the night; so cold yet with so many emotions, so scary and yet to be adored.

Behind them, there was sadness and pain. Lots of it and she couldn't take it, she let her body work on its own and hugged the man.

What were you thinking?!"

He was angry but she didn't blame him. She had acted foolish and the way he talked and fought, it was obvious that he cared

"I am sorry. I was afraid; afraid that he would come after me and hurt all of you in the process. I couldn't put the Opera or anyone of its people in danger because of me"

It was the truth, the one she hid from him and everyone. The one that made her come to this place in the beginning. She kept her head down in shame, afraid of what he might do next. Scold her, kick her out of the Opera, leave her there.

Whatever he would decide, she was ready. She had earned it.

"Let's go. We have to go back before they realize that you are missing"

She raised her head and blinked in confusion. She was allowing her to stay? Did she forgive him? She didn't believe it and wanted to ask why but decided that this wasn't the proper time to do such a thing.

He gave her the pouch with the money and she mentally thanked him before the two of them walk back to the Opera. The walk was not long but silent. She brought her cloak closer to her body to keep her warm.

Now that the adrenaline and shock had passed, her body was on the aftermath and was more sensitive to the cold winds of the nights. He noticed that and he took off his cape before toying it around her shoulders.

She came to a stop and looked at him, their faces close and their eyes looked at each other. She was shocked by his actions; no one had ever done such a thing for her.

"Thank you", she said and gave him a smile.

He seemed to fight the urge to smile and instead of replying or keep fighting, he started to walk again. She walked by his side, taking in the scent of the cloak and the warmth it gave. She felt bad for leaving him without it but she noticed he was not affected by the cold at all.

They arrived at the Opera and he led her to the alley next to her before pushing some bricks aside to show a hidden stairway. Surprised and amazed, she followed and tried to take in everything around her.

 _So this is how he moves without being seen,_ she thought and gave a mental bow to his intelligence and tricks.

After some walking and twisting in the dark and gloomy pathways, they came to a halt in front of a glass-like mirror. Her eyes widened once she realized it was the mirror that looked over their dorm.

A red curtain was pulled aside and was sued to hide the view of it, giving the girls inside some privacy. She was kind of embarrassed to realize such a thing but didn't show it. Instead, she turned to look at the silent man.

She gave one more smile and took off his cape before gently giving it back to him. Then, she tiptoed and gave a kiss on his unmasked side, shocking the man.

"Thank you my angel", she said and pulled the lever Erik showed her that caused the glass door to slide aside and connect the two rooms. She walked in and looked at Erik once last time before the mirror slide back to its place and prevent her from seeing him any longer.


	10. Chapter 10

After she was saved by her Angel of Vengeance or better-known Phantom of the Opera, Juliette felt a weight off her shoulders and her heart. During the three weeks of rehearsals, her mind was constantly going back to him.

His blue eyes, his soft voice, his cape with his scent around her shoulders

However, he hadn't shown up or leave a sign so far. She had started to lose hope that her foolish actions pushed him away even though she tried to think more positive for the said matter. Despite her mind and heart being clouded with different emotions, she didn't stop reaching up to the expectations Giry had for her.

She had made lots of progress and in their new play; she was in the big three along with Meg and Marie. It didn't, of course, please many of the other girls but she had gotten used to their jealousy and only focused on enjoying the dance and making her teacher and him proud.

Once the show ended, there was the grand ball that the owners had thrown. It wasn't necessary to attend and Juliette was sceptical if she should try or not. She had no good ball dress yet but she could take something from the old props.

She debated if she should go and give into Meg's pleads all the way back to her dressing room. However, once inside her mind was set when her lavender eyes landed on her vanity where a white rose with a silk black ribbon was waiting for her.

With a smile, she made her way there and sat down on the stool before taking the rose. She inhaled its sweet scent with closed eyes. She placed it the small vase that had been left empty as the old rose died a day prior to the premiere.

She looked at it and decided to go to the stables again to meet Cesar and secretly hoping to have another encounter with him. She changed into her normal outfit and made a mental note to buy some new clothes and pants.

Then, she braided her hair and let them fall on her back while the braid was tied by the silk black ribbon that was tied on the first white rose she had received. A few strands fell in front of her face and Juliette wiped the makeup from her face, exposing her pale complexion.

Once she was done, she wore her cloak and pulled the hood up before slowly leaving the dressing room. By now, she had learnt each path and corner of the Opera; allowing her to go to the places she wanted fast and undetected.

Slipping with the shadows and being as quiet as she had mastered to be, she slipped into the stables. She was surprised when at the far end of the stable, Erik was standing and was petting a full saddled and ready.

* * *

After he had saved her, after she called him Angel; Erik felt a change within him; a change whenever he saw or thought about Juliette. She was constantly in his mind, coming and going in almost a torturous way.

At first, he tried to isolate himself from her. However, after a few days, he found himself in desperate need of her face. He started to draw her portraits and catching moments of her above the Opera as he watched from the shadows.

He tried to keep it there, unaware and unsure of how to approach her. She was, after all, busy with the rehearsals now that Meg, Marie and she had taken the trio lead of the show. However, his chance finally came at the premiere.

He had made sure to leave a white rose with a black ribbon on her vanity, his now trademark for her. He didn't know if he should write a letter as well or just wait behind the mirror for her. No, that wouldn't work.

He had spent hours trying to form the perfect plan and he had decided to go with what he knew about her. He had left the rose and went to observe the show, his eyes only on her as she danced gracefully.

Once it was done, he slipped back into the shadows and headed towards the stables. There was one thing that brought them close at the first time, one thing that she seemed to be attracted to despite his small jealousy.

Cesar

The black stallion had taken a liking for the albino girl and she did for him. Perhaps, he could use this to grab the chance to come closer. Get his need of touching her, spending time with her; making her smile.

Once he had finished putting the reins and the saddle, Juliette arrived and she came to a halt once she spotted him. A part of him was afraid that she might ran away but she just smiled and gave a small bow.

"It has been a while, monsieur Erik", she said and then started to walk towards him.

He couldn't help but give a small smile and a small bow of his head. "Indeed, mademoiselle Juliette", he said as the girl stopped a good foot away from him and petted the black stallion.

"Are you taking him for some air?"

"Correction, we are"

She blinked confused and frowned her white eyebrows slightly while raising her head to look at him. He would admit that she looked cute when she held that expression on her face but kept his thoughts to himself.

"I am afraid I do not understand"

"Come", was all he said as he climbed on Cesar saddle and then extended his hand for her.

She seemed hesitant at first but then her eyes glowed with an emotion and a childish smile appeared on her face as she took his hand and with a jump landed on the saddle behind him.

Erik gave a soft kick and Cesar started to walk out of the stables, he raised his hood and grabbed the reins with both hands before giving another kick. The horse started to trot and then broke into a run.

Her hands quickly went around his waist and her body pressed on his chest. She could feel the warmth coming from her and small warmth on his cheek as well. As he rose, he looked at her above his shoulder with a smile of satisfaction.

She had leaned her cheek on his back and was observing their passing surroundings, a peaceful look on her face as her body moved along with his. Cesar gracefully galloped through the streets of the city and then out of it.

* * *

Realizing the change of scenery, Juliette raised her head and looked at Erik. She had enjoyed the walk so far, it brought her back happy memories of her past and she was once again reminded what it felt to be on the back of a horse.

She kept looking at him and he must have sensed her stare but he kept his face and eyes on the road in front of them. His unmasked side seemed so tempting and appealing with the strong jaw and smooth shaved skin.

His silk black hair moved slightly with the wind and her arms could feel muscles and trained body beneath his clothes. She never had such contact with a man before and she found her cheeks flushing at the realization.

However, she didn't let go; no. She held on him and kept looking at his handsome face; being there, with him, felt correct. It felt as this was her place, by his side and being just the two of them and Cesar.

She sensed Cesar slowing down and changing his pace and looked around them but all she could see was a small hill in front of them and some trees around them. They were bare due to the harsh winds and winter that was about to come.

The grass beneath them had started to disappear and the flowers had closed in order to protect their sensitive content from the cold and incoming snow.

"We are here", he said and she released him, allowing him to go down first.

He offered his hand and she could have pushed it aside and climb down the horse on her own; showing that she could do it just fine on her own. However, something was telling her that He knew about that and yet he was trying to be kind.

It felt somehow pleasing and sweet and thus, she placed her hand into his gloved one and let him help her off the Saddle. She patted the neck of the mighty stallion and let him enjoy the remaining of the grass beneath them,

"Where is here?", she asked and looked at him, their hands still connected.

"Follow me", he said and slowly started to lead her.

She did exactly that and noticed the few glances he was sending her as he turned his head to look at her. They climbed up the small hill and reached the top. Then, he moved to the side and let go of her hand as she subconsciously took two steps forward to admire the view.

They were outside of Paris and from the position of the hill; she was able to see all the city as it was light by the night lights that came from the street lamps, houses and shops. The stars above them were shining bright and formed many formations in different shapes and sizes.

The full moon was shown with no clouds covering it, allowing it to shower them with each pale light.

"Wow", she exclaimed as she took in everything her eye could.

The place was mesmerizing. From the rooftop of the Opera she could see most of Paris but seeing it from such point of view and from such distance, it was something completely else; something magical.

"You like it?", he asked as he stood next to her.

"It is… I can't find the words to describe its beauty. I swear if I could draw I would draw this. I can't believe Paris can be so beautiful"

* * *

Erik kept starring at her as she spoke, her eyes looking at the city and her face illuminated by the rays of the moon. She once again seemed angelic, an entity not of this world and yet, he felt as if she was meant to belong here; by his side.

Her face and her eyes showed so many emotions, her voice full of honesty and deep appreciation of the place's beauty. Not many could speak like this and even few could actually understand and admire what was around them.

Their minds and attentions were too occupied on solid objects and people of the opposite sex. His music seemed to be the only thing they enjoyed and yet he knew they never truly understood.

Not her though, she was different.

She turned to look at him with that childish smile, her eyes filled with happiness and a light he hadn't seen before. He almost held the need to smile back, her power compelling him to her once again.

Like a powerful magnet or a supernatural force beyond his understanding. She just had this effect on him and at this moment, it was more powerful than ever before. His hand pushed back a stray strand and placed it behind her ear.

As he pulled away, his fingers traced her jaw and slightly her neck. He was compelled and unable to control himself. She seemed to be as lost as he was, her lips slightly parted and no words seemed to come out.

The two of them stayed there, looking into each other for a few more moments. It was from those sweet and rare moments where no words needed to be exchanged in order to express feelings.

No touching or specific action to happen to make the whole moment memorable.

He finally pulled back and cleared his throat, his control once again back.

"We should return. Antoinette won't like it if you are late", he said and walked towards Cesar, unaware that he had called the ballet mistress with her first name; exposing his familiarity with her.

He missed the small frown and blink that came from the albino girl as her mind started to work again. He helped her on top of the saddle and once again rode in silence, her hands around his waist and her cheek pressed against his back.

Once they arrived, he took Cesar to the stable and took off the equipment; freeing the horse. Juliette gave a small help as they placed it on its proper place. Once this was over, they looked at each other once again.

"Thank you for tonight Erik. It was the most amazing night I ever had"

Erik felt a small empathy for her and questioned what life she had that simply showing her the city at night would amaze her so much. Yet again, it was Juliette and she had an unusual way of enjoying and appreciating the world.

He made a mental note to grace her with something similar again, founding the need to make her smile like that again.

"It was a pleasure, Juliette", he said and kissed her knuckles, his eyes never leaving his.

For a minute they stood there, his lips barely touching her skin and their eyes doing all the talking. Then, he released her and slowly took a few steps backward before blending with the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

Almost a week after the small night ride with Erik and Juliette found herself constantly looking at the shadows, searching for him. When she didn't do that, she would daydream about him, his gaze, his voice, his everything.

She almost even missed a step once but thankfully saved it and it was only a rehearsal. After that, she separated her mind during the performance but the rest of the day she would only think of him.

At nights, she would stare at the ceiling and at the body length mirror; as if he would come any moment now and scoop her in his arm for a new adventure.

Then one fateful evening, once she returned to her dressing room; she spotted it. A white rose with a black ribbon and along with it, a small card.

 _Stage, midnight_

 _~ E._

She smiled and placed the rose next to the other one before changing off her ballerina outfit.

* * *

She waited until everyone was asleep and checked the time

 _Midnight,_ she thought and hoped Erik hadn't left yet. She pushed off the covers, wore simple shoes and trapped the cloak around her to keep her safe from the cold that surrounded the rooms of the Opera.

She slowly tiptoed out of the room and made her way to the stage. It was dark, barely able to see anything or recognize where the stage stopped and the floor existed. She walked slowly more towards the centre, her memory serving as her guide.

Suddenly, three flames appeared at the candles around the stage. One was at the far left, the other at the middle and the last at the far right. It gave a small illumination of the dark stage and the first row of chairs.

She looked around but she didn't spot the man she wanted to see. She left out a sigh and waited; her heart beating faster with anticipation. She decided to do something about it and so, she started to sing.

 **(Jekyll & Hyde – Dangerous Game. J: Juliette, E: Erik & D: duet)**

 _ **J:** I feel your fingers  
Brushing my shoulder  
Your tempting touch,  
As it tingles my spine_

 _Watching your eyes  
As they invade my soul  
Forbidden pleasures  
I'm afraid to make mine._

 ***walks towards the edge of the scene***

 _At the touch of your hand  
At the sound of your voice  
At the moment your eyes meet mine  
I am out of my mind  
I am out of control  
Full of feelings I can't define! _***turns to look at her left***

 ***Erik stands at the side and back of the stage, half of his body and face hidden by the shadows while the rest is light by the candlelight***

 _ **E:** It's a sin with no name  
Like a tiger to tame  
And my senses proclaim  
It's a dangerous game!_

 ***both start walking towards each other, slowly forming a circle like two predators watching each other before attacking***

 _A darker dream  
That has no ending  
Something unreal  
That you want to be true._

 _ **J:** A strange romance  
Out of a mystery tale_

 _ **E:** The frightened princess  
Doesn't know what to do!_

 ***with each step they came closer, now standing a foot away as they keep circling each other***

 _Does she just run away?  
Does she risk it and stay?  
Either way, there's no way to win!_

 _ **J:** All I know is, I'm lost  
And I'm counting the cost  
My emotions are in a spin!  
And though no one is to blame..._

 _ **E: **It's a crime and a shame!_

 _ **J:** But it's true, all the same_

 _ **E:** It's a dangerous game!_

 ** _*Erik grabs her hands and spins her so her back is pressed against his body, his face next to her right cheek and neck*_**

 _ **D:** No one speaks  
Not one word  
All the words are in our eyes_

 _ **J:** Silence speaks  
 **E:** Silence speaks_

 _ **J:** Loud and clear  
 **E:** Loud and clear!_

 _ **J:** All the words…  
 **D:** We want to hear!_

 ***Erik's hands roam her stomach slowly as her hand is held against his exposed cheek as his head is now closer to her skin, both have their eyes closed***

 _ **D:** At the touch of your hand  
At the sound of your voice  
At the moment your eyes meet mine_

 _I am losing my mind  
I am losing control  
Full of feelings I can't define!_

 ***spins her again so both end up starring at each other***

 _ **E** : It's a sin with no name  
Like a tiger to tame_

 _ **J:** And though no one is to blame_

 _ **E:** It's a crime and a shame_

 _ **D:** And the angels proclaim  
It's a dangerous game!  
It's a dangerous game!  
Such a dangerous game..._

Slowly, his hands went up to her neck and at the base of her face. She leaned on them as they both looked at each other, their faces so close that their noses barely touched. With half open eyes, she leaned forward and tiptoed; closing the gap between their lips.

Her eyes closed and after a few seconds of no response she was about to pull back but Erik had snapped from the shock by then and quickly kissed back; letting his mind go black and his body to take control.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer as that one kiss turned into many, slowly with their eyes closed. They had finally accepted their emotions for each other and showed them via such act of passion.

Once they broke apart, they both gave a genuine smile and looked at each other. A gloved hand traced her cheek with the back of his fingers and leaned on it. Their small moment was interrupted when steps could be heard, someone running away.

Erik fast as a shadow he slipped back and disappeared after the person, Juliette running after him only to come to a halt as Erik quickly came back; in his arms, held an unconscious Marie.

"I jumped in front of her and she fainted", he explained, slightly worried that she might accuse me of him doing something to harm her.

"It is okay. It is getting late. Better take her back at the dorms"

"She saw us. It is not wise to let her live"

"Erik", Juliette said and placed her hands on his cheeks. "There is no need to harm her in any way, I have a plan"

The phantom should have known better, Juliette was too kind to let Marie die or be harmed despite that the said ballerina had been tormenting her since day 1.

"Very well"

With those words, the two of them walked back to the dorm and were unaware of two people hiding in the shadows at the other side of the theatre and who had witnessed everything.

* * *

Meg had woken up a few times into the night for some water or to use the bathroom. Each time, she would witness that Juliette was missing and yet when she came back or in the next morning; she would be back.

She seemed to be unfazed by her late night disappearances but lately the blond noticed the daydreaming face her friend had. She might be young and to many naïve but Meg could see that there was something or better say someone in her mind.

SO, one day she stayed awake and decided to follow her.

Seeing her dressed only in her nightgown and cloak, made her wonder where she was heading and tried her best to follow her. She even had to take a different way from above the catwalk to avoid being seen by the white haired girl.

Her jaw dropped once her little song was accompanied by a deep angelic voice, a deep angelic voice that belonged to the Phantom. What surprised her even more was how welcoming and familiar she seemed to be with him.

 _It can't be,_ she told herself unable to believe that all those night escapes were actually because she was seeing the Phantom. She took a few steps back and she was about to run when a hand was placed above her mouth and a body was pressed against her back.

She panicked and looked back only to see her Mother motioning for her to be quiet as they hid in the shadows and watched. The ballet mistress took off her hand and they both watched in silence at the duo.

Their voices were creating a beautiful harmony that filled the room and even gave both chills but also entranced. When their bodies were pressed against each other, both women could see the love the two of them held for each other.

The tender touch and the emotions they showed with their song.

Once they ended, they looked at each other like two lost lovers before kissing. Meg's mouth stayed open and watched, unable to process fully what she was seeing.

Antoinette on the other hand watched with a mixed of emotions. She was happy that both Erik and Juliette had found each other but she also had an overprotective side over both; mostly the white haired girl.

Erik was many things and she knew that the younger girl hadn't seen his full him and that she didn't know of the true Erik; the man behind the mask, the shamed and hurt child that grew up in the shadows.

She would have her saying in this but the moment wasn't the proper one at that moment. She had to wait for tomorrow.

When they heard steps, it was then they noticed Marie running away. They panicked but Erik seemed to have disappeared and coming back to the stage with the said girl unconscious in his arms.

"I jumped in front of her and she fainted", he explained, slightly worried that she might accuse me of him doing something to harm her.

"It is okay. It is getting late. Better take her back at the dorms"

"She saw us. It is not wise to let her live"

"Erik. There is no need to harm her in any way, I have a plan"

"Very well"

 _Erik?,_ Meg questioned, realizing this was the Phantom's true name.

Antoinette observed carefully how Juliette seemed to a certain effect on Erik. He knew him, he was no killer but Marie had caused her fair share of trouble and now risked to expose him and Juliette.

They watched them walking back to the dorms and the older woman hurried to push Meg back before the duo arrive and realize that Meg was awake and missing.

* * *

Marie woke up and grabbed the nightgown in her hand, holding the material in her fist and hold it above her heart that was beating faster than normal.

"You! Traitor! The phantom!", she said quite loud and awoke everyone in the room.

"Who are you calling a traitor Marie?", a girl asked.

The brunette looked around and realized she was on her bed and yet she could clearly remember hearing and seeing Juliette and Erik singing and kissing.

"Her! Juliette! She was dancing with the Opera Ghost and then they kissed!", she said and pointed with a finger at the albino girl.

The said girl was looking at everyone with half eyes, her body covered by the blanket and her head was still rested against her pillow. She rubbed her eyes and gave a loud yawn.

"I think you were dreaming Marie", she said and the girls nodded, some agreed loudly and others silently.

"What?"

"Go back to sleep", Juliette said and turned to the other side to hide the small smile on her face as she went back to sleep.

The rest of the girls did the same and left the bully looking at them with her mouth open in disbelief. However, she started to think that she was right and everything was a dream. Now why she dreamt of the girl she hated the most and the Phantom of all people; she didn't know.

Tiredness came once again and she tried to hold back a small yawn before falling back on her bed and looking at the ceiling for a few good minutes before closing her eyes and go back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Antoinette grabbed the chance to visit the lonely Ghost before her lessons start. She knew he would be awake this early and if he wasn't, she would wake him up by pulling that ear of his.

To say that she wasn't upset; would be a big lie. She was a lot. After finding out or better saying witnessing the secret bond between her ballerina and Erik was enough to give her a restless sleep.

She was happy that the tortured boy she saved all those years ago had found someone to love but that didn't mean she wouldn't have a saying in this and give a fair warning. Juliette had no idea who Erik truly was and she had to protect her from him.

She used the secret paths and after some walking and passing by rats and puddles, she came to the opening of his cave/lair/home. She stood next to the lake and into the main room that was connected to it.

It had an organ at one side and a piano at the other, red couches and an armchair and steps that lead to his desk where dozens of drawings of Juliette were hanged, taped and placed. Dozens and dozens of candles were all over her but they had almost died by being burning all night long.

Music sheets were on the floor, on the small table among the couches and on the piano. Mirrors were covered by red velvet curtains and were placed against the rocky walls of the cave. On the lake, was a small boat with two lanterns at the front and a skull as well.

"Antoinette? What are you doing here?", A voice came and she stopped looking over the many drawings of her ballerina. She turned her body and looked at Erik who stood at the other side of the room and also the door that led to the kitchen and bathroom.

He wore a pair of simple black pants and a white shirt that exposed much of his toned chest while its sleeves were rolled up to an elbow length. His black wig was on his head with the silk black hair smoothed back and so was his white mask that hid the deformity he was born with.

"I came here to talk to you, Erik… about Juliette", at the mention of the girl's name, his muscled stiffened but he held his face neutral. He leaned on the nearby wall of the cave and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"What could possibly have you to tell me about one of your ballet rats?"

"That you stay away from her Erik or knowing you I know you won't; so simply be careful. The _game_ you are playing is, indeed, _dangerous_ "

His eyes widen as she emphasized the word, the same words of the song they sang last night. It was obvious now, she was there and she had seen it. His small act wouldn't work on her.

 _Damn you, Ann,_ he thought and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

"I do not need your warnings, Ann. I know what I am doing"

"Do you know? Because singing in the middle of the stage for anyone awake to see and even actually be seen by another ballerina doesn't show me that you do", she said, her voice strict in a motherly tone as she hit her cane on the ground.

"Spare me the trouble. It happened once and the matter is taken care of", Erik said and opened his eyes before start walking towards his piano, ignoring the ballet mistress. "I am finally loved by a person and you have to barge in like I committed a murder"

"I do it to protect you Erik; both of you"

"Fine *sits on the stool in front of the piano* Next time I will bring her here and deliver her back in the morning. Happy now?", he said, irritation hearable by his tone as he slammed some keys of the piano.

"I will be once you both realize where you are heading. Love is not a game Erik, it not like the books and much different from how we imagine it. Do not go around and play with it"

There was a loud haunting nose as Erik slammed both fists on the keys and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Why can't you just be happy about me Ann?! Why can't you just let us be? I am not a child anymore and neither is she!"

"This *motions for the slamming of the keys* is the behaviour of a child. Just make sure to control it around her. If you hurt her in any way possible"

"I won't! I would never hurt her and I would take my own life if I ever did it!", he shouted as he stood and looked at her.

His voice boomed across the room, powerful and angry while his chest was rising up and down.

Antoinette wasn't slightly shocked by his outburst, now used to them. He looked on his face and into his eyes and could see the honesty and love. However, it wasn't that he would ever hurt her intentionally, she knew that.

It was the unintentional possibility of his lashing out on the albino girl that had made her confront the masked man.

"We will see about that", was all she said and walked out of the cave, not giving the man a second glance and let him alone.

She was not even 5 steps before hearing the slamming of his fists on the keys of the piano.

* * *

"Man, I need more sleep", Juliette said and yawned as they finished their lesson.

Meg who was next to her and was stretching her muscles after the exercise let out a chuckle and earned a smile from the white-haired girl.

"You will soon enough"

"I know"

"Hey Juliette"

"Yes, Meg?"

"Can I… can I talk to you? In private?", Meg asked as she played with the hem of her tutu skirt.

"Uhm yeah sure", the albino said unsurely as they both made their way to the roof for some privacy and isolation from the rest.

Once there, Juliette let go of her hand and turned to face her blond friend who was still nervously playing with the hem of her skirt.

"I have been noticing… you missing some nights… or coming back a little late… and…"

"Yeah, I have. I have been going to the stables, I find it peaceful there or I come here to watch the stars. Why? What happened?", the white haired girl explained, partially saying the truth but leaving out the meetings with Erik

However, something at the pit of her stomach was telling her that Meg knew and she wasn't sure how she would cover it; if she did.

"Last night… I… I saw you with the… *looks around nervously and whispers* Opera Ghost"

"…Meg… I-"

"It is okay, I understand… I was kind of shocked but then I saw you guys, singing to each other and then…"

At the memories of the previous night, Juliette's cheeks rose up and she found herself smiling while looking at the side and at the other rooftops of the buildings behind them.

"Look, Meg, *takes her hands into hers* I know that you are here much longer than me and you have heard the stories, witnessed the small incidents but he is not as bad as people make him be. I had the chance to know him and I mean, I am still here; with you"

"I guess… but I am afraid, Juliette. I am afraid of you, I cannot let you get hurt; what kind of a friend would I be?"

"You are the best friend I ever had Meg. You telling me about all this, it means a lot and I promise you, I will take care of myself. Nothing will go wrong"

"You promise it?"

"I promise it"

Meg smiled and hugged the taller girl who quickly hugged back as they smiled. After a few seconds, they broke it and looked at each other.

"Okay but be careful, it won't be good for you or him if more people saw you like I did last night"

"Yeah, I think it was a little too risky. Especially with what happened with Marie"

"Yeah, so you better act smarter. I cannot have any more gossip ran about you, especially now that they will be more truth than the current ones"

"Yes Meg"

"Okay… are you coming back inside? It is freezing out here", the blond said as she rubbed her arms to keep them warm.

"I will come in a little"

The blond nodded and quickly rushed inside, slightly shivering from the cold. Juliette felt the cold too but she ignored it as she had something to do first. She turned away from the door and looked at the angel statue.

A second later, Erik walked from behind it and dressed in his usual attire. She smiled at him and walked towards him as he did the same.

"I have a feeling I am not the only one who got scolded?"

"Your feeling is once again correct mademoiselle", he said as they now stopped in front of each other and chuckled slightly.

"I am curious though how you and Madame Giry know each other"

"That is a story for another time. Another time when u will not be freezing yourself out here", he said as he wrapped his cape around her like before and rested his hand on his cheek. She leaned on it and smiled before placing her right hand on his masked face.

She observed it carefully, feeling the material beneath her freezing fingers and slowly made the move to remove it but Erik grabbed her fingers and pulled them back as gently as he could, trying to control himself from doing something in a rush that would make Giry's words true.

"Please don't", he said in a sad voice filled with pain and sorrow that Juliette felt deep within her core.

"What are you afraid of Erik?", she asked even though she knew the answer and looked at him in the eyes.

Well, part of the answer. She knew about the deformity but the true question was, was he afraid that she would be scared? That she would leave him? Or was he afraid to let himself vulnerable in front of her?

He understood the feeling of wearing a mask, figuratively or literally. She did too, made her feel powerful and confident. When she didn't, like those days she cried in her dressing room, she felt vulnerable and she was certain he did too; to a point.

"You know what I am afraid of"

The answer was vague, not helping her at all but decided to not push the subject any longer. It was obvious, not pleasant and hated seeing that look in his eyes, all this pain and sorrow. It made her feel like crying and hugging him tightly.

"Then I won't… today. One day though, I will see you without the mask. One day, when you are ready", she said in a reassuring tone as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Maybe, one day. What happened with the ballerina rat?"

"Marie? She still has her doubts but believes the whole idea of a dream. However, girls do tend to mock her now and tease her"

"Good, a taste of her own medicine. It was about time"

"Well, I feel sorry for her you know"

"You shouldn't", he said in a slightly colder tone.

"I know but I can't help it"

"She made your life hell since you first set foot in my Opera"

"She is just spoiled and no matter the person, no matter their actions, deserves any kind of bad treatment"

Erik was about to argue, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it soon after. She had a valid point. If that was the case, he should have passed through hell once again for what he did back then.

Well, technically, he did but he had Juliette now. He had his snow angel, someone too pure, especially for him.

He let the subject drop and instead looked at her beautiful face; her kindness in her purple eyes and that fire behind them that burnt powerful and dangerously. She was too kind, too gentle and caring for a human but yet here she was.

He felt the need to protect such creature, such entity from the harsh and cruel world. He wasn't surprised the way she talked about Marie and how she felt sympathy for the bully, it was Juliette after all.

He wondered if there was any person she hated, despised or simply would want to hurt or wound; make him or her, pay for something they did on her or on others.


	13. Chapter 13

2 weeks after The Giry exposed their secret and told Juliette and Erik that they knew about their secret relationship. 2 weeks after their first kiss on the stage and the New Year Masquerade came.

It would be a huge event, everyone talking about it and getting prepared for the big night. Juliette had attended many masquerades before but she was very excited for this one, or at least she would have been if she wasn't panicking over the fact that she had no dress.

She had forgotten to go and buy one and now she had none. She didn't mind missing it but she really didn't want it. She had heard about it and wanted to see it from close, maybe dance a little and have the chance to have some fun.

"I forgot about it. I have no dress", she said as she rested her forehead against a wooden beam backstage. Meg was by her side and was rubbing her back.

"I am sure you can borrow some from the old productions or I can give you one if we do not find anything. Come on, do not give up yet!", the blond grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards the dressing room.

"What happened to run being unladylike?", the albino joked as she had been socked many times that she walked and ran like a man.

"No time for this. Plus, no one is watching and we are almost there", Meg said and Juliette couldn't help but smile.

Once they were there, the blond opened the door and hurried her inside before joining. She closed the door behind them and started to look at old dresses, hoping to find something the white-haired could wear.

The said woman would help if her eyes weren't on the beautiful masquerade dress that was placed on her vanity, along with a mask and a white rose.

The dress itself was a beautiful dark purple with a strapless corset that was decorated with gold trimmings and designs all over it. Connected to the corset was a skirt of the same colour that was neatly stitched to create folds and had few golden shaped snowflakes along its silk and expensive fabric.

The mask was laced at the same shade as the dress and had black trimming around the shape of the Venetian mask. On the right side, sewed to the mask was a rose a shade lighter than the rest of the outfit with black on the back of the petals to give the impression of shades.

In other words, it was a marvellous and outstanding outfit. Her hands went to the white rose and gently caressed the petals as Meg joined her side.

"Juliette, it is beautiful", the blond said and took a good look at it but the white-haired girl was more focused on the white rose, a smile on her face. "Is it… is it from him?"

"Yes", she said softly and swung her body slightly to imaginary music as she could imagine the masquerade.

* * *

The masquerade had attracted lots of people, only of the higher status. Everyone was dressed in a variety of colourful costumes of all kinds while different kinds of masks were worn by both ladies and men alike.

Couples danced, the ballerinas along with their patrons and the Comtesses with the Comtes. The stagehands and everyone else not invited to the ball had smuggled drinks from the party and had their own little celebration at the halls of the Opera.

Juliette walked down the stairs along with Meg, her costume and pale skin drawing the attention of many men and women alike. Her white were brushed until they felt and looked like strands of white silk.

Loose, they hanged on her back with only a part of them braided into an elegant bun on top of her head. Her mask kept any strands at their place and out of her face as her violet eyes seemed to glow a deep purple in contrast to the dress.

She felt Carlotta and Marie glaring at her but Meg's hand in hers gave her reassurance.

The music kept playing and the two friends had found themselves sitting at the side, watching. That, until a young man offered his hand to Meg. Juliette pushed gently her shy friend and watched her being pulled to the centre of the ballroom, leaving her alone.

She declined an offered glass of Champaign, not wanting to get drunk due to her low tolerance when it came to alcohol. Another downside of her condition, which she saw as a positive and constant reminder to not drink and end up doing things she would regret.

* * *

Marie stood as far away as possible from her enemy, Juliette. She wore a fancy Victorian style baby pink dress with white gloves and puffy shoulders. Her mask was on her hand, a simple white one with a pink feather.

However, no man seemed to be attracted by her elegant outfit. Her parents had paid a fortune to have only the best dress for their daughter, yet no one appreciated it. She emptied her glass of Champaign and her brown eyes roamed the room.

They landed on a mysterious man with sliced black hair and a black mask that covered almost half of his cheeks as well. He wore black pants that showed his tall legs and black knee length boots.

A white shirt that exposed his toned chest was open and covered by a black jacket with golden trimmings (Don Juan, Erik's outfit). Finally, a black velvet cape with the same trimmings was hanged by his right shoulder.

She kept eyeing him and for a moment their eyes connected, showing two pools of light beautiful blue that quickly looked at Juliette. Her anger rose when she noticed and started to walk towards the man.

However, a couple passed in front of her and when her vision was once again clear; the man was gone. She looked around but couldn't spot him in the sea of colors and fabrics; that, until she looked at her.

The masked man kissed Juliette knuckles and seemed to talk to her before gently leading her to the centre of the room. She narrowed her eyes, somehow the scene being too familiar in her eyes but her train of thought was interrupted when an older man grabbed her waist and pulled her to dance.

* * *

Juliette was shocked when Erik appeared in front of her. Despite his costume and change in the mask, she would recognize that voice and those eyes everywhere.

"Care to join me for a dance mademoiselle?", he said as he extended his hands.

She smiled as she placed her hands into, for the first time, ungloved hand and felt a tingling sensation as their skins touched. They walked towards the centre and joined the rest of the couples to the slow waltz.

"You look beautiful tonight", he said as they kept looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't look like that if someone hadn't been kind enough to gift me with such dress. It is beautiful. Thank you Erik"

"Do not thank me. You deserve it. Only someone like you can wear it", he commented as he made her do a graceful spin and then pulled her close to him again.

She blushed, something obvious with her pale skin despite the mask. She saw him smirking from amusement but then getting serious again as his eyes pierced her very own soul. Those pools of blue held so much passion, love but also sadness.

She felt mesmerized by them, a sight to adore for hours without getting tired of it. She could have looked at them for hours if she could but her train of thought and gaze was interrupted when the music changed.

"You will forgive me but I placed a special song into the list. Something I have a feeling you will recognize and grace me with another dance"

 **(Loreena McKennitt - Tango to Evora, search black and white dancing video to take an idea of Erik's and Juliette's dance)**

The sound of a solo guitar echoed throughout the room and many couples stopped but few, mostly foreign ones seemed to stay and move to the slow and passionate dance of the Tango.

She would have pulled back, afraid to dance it but she couldn't. The grip on her waist gave her a strong reassurance and his blue eyes kept her enchanted. Her mind went blank as her muscles seemed to wake up to an old memory.

The dance had started, their faces close as this part was slow. They moved their bodies gracefully, in perfect sync with one another. She was surprised by how well and easily Erik followed the dance, even his hands assisting on the lead.

When his hands went to her face and then resting on her upper back, she felt losing her breath. It didn't help the specific move where he bended slightly back and down and she had to follow. Now, their bodies were pressed against each other and felt the blushing come back.

What didn't help were all the eyes on them as only the two lovers were now dancing, their dance drawing everyone's attention. They finished the small bends and reached the part where their legs interlocked and tangled.

Juliette didn't even have to look at her legs, having a trust on her partner and on her muscles that seemed to remember the said choreography. As they kept the small part, her eyes travelled and found Meg's and Giry's.

The first seemed shocked by either the dance or the partner or both. She wasn't sure. The latter held a more strict face but could see a small excitement in her blue eyes that scared Juliette.

Erik's hand going up and down her back in a reassuring matter draw her attention back to her partner as they brought their bodies closer and somehow waltzed backwards. Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched.

She looked into his eyes and she felt herself getting lost in them. She forgot about the ball, about the people. She only focused on them, going back to the night he took her to that hill with the view of the city.

Her body moved on her own, her hips swinging at the right time as their legs danced in perfect harmony. Copying each other movements', Erik lead the dance; their eyes never leaving each other, their faces as close as they could get without their lips brushing.

They lost themselves in the dance, the slow passionate movement awakening a fire within them and enchanting everyone around them. The song came to an end with Juliette bringing her right leg around his left leg as they both bended to that side.

His right hand was at her lower waist while the left held the leg on its place. Her left hand was around his shoulder and neck while her right hand rested on his chest. He bended her forward and at the same time her back as well.

Their chests touched and so did their noses, their breaths reaching each other lips. They stayed at that position for a few more seconds and were broken from their trance by the clapping of people.

She dropped her leg and Erik pulled her up to normal, their eyes never leaving each other's face.

The clapping stopped and more waltz music played as the couples went back to their dancing. Erik gave a bow and kissed her knuckles as she bowed back.

"How did you know?", she whispered.

"Meet me at the rooftop and you will know", he said as he blended with the crowd and disappeared.

* * *

Meg had stopped dancing one the foreign music played; most seemed to do that, only a few couples that were not from Paris stayed and danced. She approached her mother who watched with interest.

"Mother, what dance is this?"

"Its called tango Meg. Foreign dance, not as graceful as the ballet but have its own marvel. It's called the dance of love in Spain", she said, showing once again her big knowledge in the field of dancing.

She indeed had studied ballet all her life but she also had the luck to travel and meet and learn from many foreigners the different dances, especially the ones that seemed to gain popularity. She had witnessed the said dance a couple of times, especially during her small trip to Spain.

She knew the basic steps but couldn't match the couple that seemed to dance in the spotlight. She was forced to blink and frowned her eyebrows as she focused on the said couple, recognizing Juliette immediately.

Her eyes went to the masked partner, quickly realizing that only one person could pull that dance with such ease.

 _Erik,_ she thought but couldn't do much but watch the two of them dance.

"Mother is that-"

"Yes", she confirmed and watched as the two lovers kept dancing.

For a moment, Juliette's purple hues landed on them but were quickly drawn back to Erik. After that, the young woman seemed too enchanted by everything to let her eyes roam again. She recognized that look on their faces, the look of love and passion.

"I didn't know she could dance like this. It is beautiful and so… intimidating"

Indeed, the two of them were in a constant stare as their bodies spoke for them. Their faces extremely close and their legs doing most of the movement. The finishing move left the blond with a hanging mouth, as the extreme move seemed so foreign to her.

However, the two lovers didn't care and seemed to snap from a kind of spell by the clapping of the people around them. The masked man kissed the back of her hand and disappeared into the sea of people as if he was never in the room to begin with.

Meg grabbed the shocked Juliette by the hand and pulled her to the side so she wouldn't get hit by the dancing couples.

"I didn't know you could dance like that. You were amazing!", she exclaimed as the white haired girl snapped from her trance and blushed at the compliment.

"I didn't know either honestly but thank you Meg. However, I think I will go and rest for now. This night gets tiring"

"Of course. Want me to come with you?"

"No, it is okay. You stay here and enjoy"

The two girls hugged each other and Juliette locked eyes with the ballet mistress who didn't believe her lie but stayed quiet nether the less.

"Okay. Careful of the drunken stage hands"

"Do not worry. I can take care of myself", she said and made her way towards the dorms only to take a sharp turn and continue all the way up to the rooftop.

watch?v=NlkmQniXSGE

* * *

Juliette pushed the metallic old door that lead to the rooftop and closed it behind her. Once she made sure it was closed, she turned her back and spotted Erik standing close to the edge with his back turned on her.

He was looking up at the stars, the faint rain of snowflakes landing on his dark clothes and hair. His cape moved along with the December wind and she took a moment to admire the beauty in front of her.

He gave a genuine smile and turned to look at the ballerina who replied with one of her own and walked towards him.

"You are full of mysteries. Do you know that monsieur Erik?", she joked.

"So are you mademoiselle Juliette", he said and extended his hand. "Care to join me for one last dance?"

She placed her hand into his and the two of them danced to a silent and slow waltz.

"The song you chose and that dance. How did you know?"

"There is one thing a person can never truly change on themselves. Do you know what that is?", he asked and Juliette shook her head after some thought. "The way they were raised *spins her once* and you mademoiselle are a primary example of that"

"I am a primary example?"

"Yes. There is not much explanation how a girl from the streets had the experience of dancing, playing and composing music and signing all on its own. You had training and only the big families of the upper class have the privilege of that. This theory is also proved by the way you speak and move. Not once I had seen you slouching or lowering your head", he explained and spins her once again before slamming her on him and bring their faces closer.

"Even if I came from a higher class, which I did, it gives no explanation of why you chose a foreign dance; not known in Paris"

"Like I said Juliette, you are full of mysteries *keep dancing* and I do not like be left in the dark. You think you might be unnamed and unknown in Paris but not through the rest of the country. I am still at the very beginning of unwrapping this vale of mystery but I have a very good start"

It was true, he still had much to learn about her. There were so many things that he wanted her to explain, so many stories for her to tell him but now it was not the time. He had to wait, he already took a big and risky step with the dance and now this small confession.

However, he needed to know and he was thankful that his friend Nadir was a master of gossip and relationships across the country of France. It would take some time, he had told him, before he had all the information but until then; he had to wait.

"I should be offended for searching my past Erik. Yet again, even if you asked me there was no guarantee I would be fully honest with you. So, I will let it pass this time; only because you are such a good dancing partner", she said with a smile, shocking the Phantom.

However, her words were true and genuine. She didn't feel comfortable with her past but sooner or later it would follow her and someone would know. At least that someone is now Erik, who see had the utmost faith and trust.

The clock stroke midnight, the bells echoed throughout the city and the fireworks were shot at the sky.

"Feliz año Nuevo Erik (Happy New Year Erik)", she said and kissed him softly.

Erik closed his eyes and replied back to the kiss, his hands going to her waist and keeping her close as the sound of people cheering and wishing a New Year was muted in the background. As the kiss broke, Juliette did the unexpected.

She grabbed his mask and pulled it off, snapping the cord that held it around his face, and she threw it as far as she could on the rooftop.

Erik eyes darkened with fear and anger as his hand quickly went to his face and covered it.

"Curse you! You prying Pandora! You little lying Delilah!", he shouted as he took a step back.

Juliette tried to pull his hand off his face but that only angered him more and gave her a strong push with his free hand, sending her to the ground. That caused her a small shock but she quickly stood up and ran to him as he made his way towards his mask.

She grabbed both of his hand and tried to hold her ground as he tried to fight back, his head wiped to the side in an attempt to hide his deformity.

"Erik stop it!", she shouted and that made him indeed stop, only to turn his head and stare straight into her eyes.

"Is this what you wanted to see? Then see it!", he shouted and brought his face closer, allowing her to observe his deformity.

It wasn't something extreme or scary like other have said and she made a note to never ever believe even the slightest when it comes to rumors. Half of his face was red as if he had suffered from a nasty burn.

The skin was also different, seemed to be more sensitive. It was more visible around the eye where the bottom lid seemed to be loose and slightly wrinkled. There was no eyebrow and this deformity seemed to spread from the side of his nose all the way to his ear.

It was starting from his forehead and stopped a little above his lip.

"I see it, and I have only one thing to say"

With those words, she closed her eyes and kissed him. Erik was in a shock but slowly kissed back, confused at what to feel.

She broke it soon after and looked at him with a smile as her fingers gently touched and caressed his sensitive skin.

"A mask can hide a man's face but can never hide a man's heart. To my eyes, you are as handsome as you can be", she said and the phantom started to tear up.

Few tears escaped his eyes and slid down his cheeks as he collapsed on his knees, his lover going down as well and holding him tightly. Then, he did something he hadn't done in years, he sobbed, on her laps.

Juliette smiled protectively and rubbed his back as she let the man get off his chest all the emotions he had held locked for so long. She could only start to imagine what he had been through because of his face.


	14. Chapter 14

"Liven up girls. This scene needs passion and life!", Giry scolded as she hit her cane on the stage while the ballerinas in front of her tried to live up to her expectations.

The choreography was a tough one, requiring lots of jumping and bold moves as haunted strong music played in the background. The girls were in their usual mood, all of them but one. Juliette seemed to be a little down but didn't show it with her dance.

However, someone who noticed could see the mechanical moves that lacked the common passion she had behind them. It didn't go unnoticed by the Giry duo who approached her once the rehearsals were over.

"Juliette, are you okay?", Meg asked as the white-haired girl stretched her muscles.

"Yeah, just today is not really my day I guess", she said.

"Is it _that_ day?"

"What? No… it is… my birthday", she said slowly and the blonde's eyes widen but she quickly covered her mouth with a hand before she could shout it. "Please do not shout it and do not tell anyone"

Meg looked in disbelief but Juliette showed her some puppy eyes that managed to win her over and so the Prima Ballerina gave a nod with her head. Slowly, the albino pulled her hand back but stayed on guard in case her friend had lied.

"But why? You deserve like a big party and cake and presents", she exclaimed happily but in a hushed tone.

"It's just… *sigh* it's complicated. I would prefer if I did none of those things. Please"

"I still do not understand"

"Meg, let her. This day is about Juliette and is up to her on how she wants to spend the day", Madame Giry said and placed a comforting hand on the white-haired girl's shoulder.

"Okay Mama but I will buy you a present", the blond insisted stubbornly and pointed at Juliette with a finger.

"Okay, okay. But that is all", the albino said and couldn't help but smile at the kindness and friendship she had with Meg.

Little did both of them know, was the fact that the ballet mistress had a plan in mind and wouldn't let her new apprentice to not enjoy this special day. She had someone in mind that could make her enjoy it and bring back that fire that seemed to die.

* * *

Juliette made her way to the stables, she was dressed in her usual outfit and wore her worn out cloak to protect her from the winter's cold winds. She came to a halt when she spotted Erik next to a saddled Cesar but what got her attention was the horse he was holding with his other hand.

It was a beautiful white horse that stood quiet and powerful. IIt'smain also a snowy white and seemed to form waves as it fall on the creatures strong and soft neck. Its black eyes stared into her soul and her grey muzzle moved slightly as she approached her.

"Erik… what is going on?", she asked as she walked closer.

"We are going for a ride", he said and passed her the reins.

She didn't question the fact that she had her own horse, excitement building within her core as she climbed on the mare's saddle.

"What is her name?", she asked and petted the neck of the horse.

"You give her one. She has none so far"

Juliette looked confused and her eyes adverted between the masked man and the horse before thinking of a name.

"Angelique (Angel)", she said and petted the horse's neck; the said animal moved its head slightly as if agreeing on the name.

"Perfect", he said and gave a soft kick on Cesar's stomach as the horse started to walk and then trot out of the stables.

Juliette did the same but as she started to approach Erik, he started to gallop. Gaining a big head start and leaving the two of them back in shock. Her excitement only grew and a big smirk found its way on her face as she gave a strong kick.

The white mare responded by going into a gallop and quickly speeding up, trying to catch up with Erik. Her braided hair flew back as the city around them turned into a blur and soon it was replaced by trees.

The wind hit against her face and her body moved one with the horse as they galloped and almost reached Erik. The masked man noticed and gave another kick on Cesar, signaling for the horse to show what he truly could do.

She watched surprised as the black stallion started to run faster than before, once again leaving them behind.

"Oh heck no", she said as if the mare shared her need to show off, she responded to her kick and increased her speed.

She pulled her to the side, using a pathway parallel but also a little higher than Erik's as she started to reach him up. She had to stand and bend forward in order to avoid the low branches as her eyes stayed on Erik's form and his horse.

Their paths crossed and connected to a turn and she smirked as she guided her horse down the path. She felt the adrenaline running in her veins like a powerful drug and the excitement of the horse riding made her heart beat faster.

A faller tree was in front of them but she didn't stop. She kept going towards the obstacle, her eyes glowing with a competitive fire.

* * *

Erik kept his face concentrated as Cesar ran at full speed; the wind almost knocking off his wig if he hadn't made sure to secure it properly before. The tip of his light blue eye searched for her but at the beginning, he couldn't find her.

Then she seemed to catch up slowly by riding on a path parallel to his but only slightly higher. He frowned his eyebrows confused on what she was planning but his answer came as Juliette jumped above a fallen tree trunk and landed a few feet in front of him.

If Cesar wasn't well trained he would have stood on his back legs and possibly cause Erik to fall but the black stallion almost stopped as the white mare kept running, leaving them behind. The Phantom found himself smiling in the challenge as once again started to ride.

Cesar's speed was enough to start catching up to the white mare and the two horses raced against each other before coming to a stop after a few minutes. Their pace slowed down into a gallop and then normal walking.

"That. Was. Amazing", Juliette said with a bright white smile as few strands of her hair had escaped her braid and were flying everywhere. She gently petted the white horse and turned to look at him.

"Where did you learn to ride like that?", Erik asked as he patted Cesar on the neck and now rode the black stallion next to hers, their legs barely brushing off.

"Before I come here, I used to live with a big rich family. They had stables that were occupied by the finest horses. I would visit them there whenever I had the chance, they were always the animal I had a soft spot for", she started and smiled softly as she kept petting the mare. "A stable boy there saw my interest and showed me how to take care of them and also how to ride. Then, I would take my horse and ran away from the house; just me and her. The two of us were free *horses came to a halt as her face darkens* the man of the house, he didn't like it. He warned me to stay away from the horses and focus on more ladylike classes. I didn't listen and he… *sigh* he drugged me into the stables one day and shot my horse on the head in front of my very own eyes. _Ladies aren't spending time dressed like this and covered in horse fess. Ladies wear dressed and try to find a husband to get married._ Those were his words"

Erik listened carefully, observing how his muse held back tears while speaking about the sad memory of her past. He felt himself angry, wanting to make that man pay for doing something so cruel to her; For denying her, who she truly was and even killing her own horse in front of her own eyes.

 _Only a monster of a man would be so cruel,_ he thought but yet again, he had met many monsters like him. He was tortured by one of them. However, she didn't deserve to face such a hard reality.

He had seen the bond she had with horses, the skills she showed. He had noticed how her face lightened up with happiness when she was on top of a horse. Not even music or dancing seemed to have that effect on her.

His gloved hand went on her cheek and his thumb wiped away the tear that had managed to escape as she looked at him. So much sadness in her eyes, yet she held all of it behind a mask.

He gave a genuine smile as he cupped her cheek with his big hand and leaned on it.

"We are here", he said and pushed a strand away from her face with his other hand.

The albino girl blinked and turned her head to look around them, her sadness quickly defeated by amazement. She climbed down the horse and walked towards the lake that was not far from them.

It wasn't very big or fancy and the trees around it were bare and leafless due to the wintery season. The grass beneath them was half covered by snow and most had hid away until spring would come.

The sky was lighten up with thousands of stars that reflected on the unmoving lake, giving the impression of a mirror.

"Wow… Erik… this is…", once again she was unable to describe how she felt as she stood at the edge of the lake. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; the fresh cold air filled her lungs as two hands gently wrapped around her waist from behind.

She smiled as she placed her hands on top of the gloved ones and leaned her body back as a muscled chest supported it.

"I am glad you like it", Erik said and kissed her head, taking in her scent with closed eyes.

* * *

Juliette sat between Erik's legs, her back pressed against his chest as his strong arms embraced her thin body. His chin rested on her shoulder as she looked at the lake and played with the white rose in her hands.

Once they had arrived, they let the horses roam and eat what green they could find as they got comfortable on the sore of the lake. He gave her his usual gift, the white rose with the black ribbon.

"Happy Birthday my Angel", he said and she smiled.

"First the roses, then the violin, then the dress and now the horse… I feel like I do not deserve so many gifts"

"Yet you do though. You deserve the whole world at your feet"

 _And I am going to give it to you,_ he continued in his mind.

She smiled as she turned half of her body and gently took of his mask before letting it drop on the ground next to her.

"You do not like my mask?", he asked and chuckled.

"I do not like masks in general. They make people think they can hide who they truly are but I can see it. _The eyes are the window to the soul,_ as my mom used to say"

"She is a wise woman and as much as I would like to disagree with that, I cannot"

"Yeah, she was a great woman. She would love you", the albino said with a sad smile and looked up to the stars.

"What happened to her?"

"She died when I was around 4. I do not remember from what but I know that one day she was no more and I was standing at the doorsteps of an orphanage"

"Orphanage?"

"Yes, I spent there like a year before that family save me"

* * *

 _A rich couple dressed in the finest clothing walked against the strong winds of December. The man was dressed in military clothing and the woman in a baby pink ball dress. They spoke a language different from the people around them and laughed at their own jokes._

 _"_ _Leonardo, mira (Leonardo, look)", the woman said and pointed at a 5 year old Juliette leaning against the brick wall._

 _A ripped black cloak that was too big for her was wrapped around her petite body which was folded in a fetus position as she tried to keep herself warm. Her eyes were closed and her teeth hit with each other due to the low temperature._

 _"_ _Tenemos que ayudarla (we have to help her)", the woman said as she let go of the man's hand and knelt in front of the little girl._

 _"Luciana,_ _Usted no puede ser serio (you can not be serious)", the man said as he wiped some snow from his dark brown hair while his dark brown, almost black, eyes looked at the woman and then at the little girl._

 _"_ _No podemos dejarla. Pobre que ella se congele hasta morir (_ _We cannot let her. Poor thing she will freeze to death)"_

 _"_ _*sigh* Muy bien (very well)", the man said and knelt next to his wife before gently picking up the little Juliette who looked at him through half-open eyes before falling unconscious._

* * *

"They raised me as if I was the daughter they never could have despite my appeareance. The woman was very kind but the man not so much. He didn't truly like me but he didn't hate me either"

"So you are Spanish huh?"

"I do not know honestly. We were at the boarders so it was natural to hear both languages"

"And the tango?"

"The woman was Spanish and wanted me to respect and carry on the traditions and dance of the country. How did you know about it anyway?"

"I didn't. It was a risk"

"And what if I didn't know the dance?"

"You are a talented dancer, I knew you would be able to perform it with my lead"

"Or you are simply a very good partner"

Erik smiled kissed her neck a few times as she closed her eyes and let her body relax under the sensetaion of his warm lips on her cold skin.

"We should get going. It is getting late and you will get a cold", he said as both of them stood up.

"Thank you, for eveyrthing Erik", Juliette said and gave him a sweet kiss which he glaldy replied before the two of them break apart and climb on their horses.

The man smiled and they galloped back to the city, the whole way in a peaceful silence.


	15. Chapter 15

A few months later and the winter, was long gone. In its place, the warm and slightly rainy spring had come. As per usual, everyone in the Populaire was busy with another rehearsal; now due to the season, they had gone for happier ones and spring related productions.

As Carlotta was singing her Aria along with the choir and the ballerinas were waiting at the wings of the stage, the two managers walked towards the stage. Behind them trailed a family of three and the 5 of them made their way on the stage.

The man was of average height, not as tall as Firmin but not as short as Andre. He had grey hair that had started to fall, exposing a small bald circle on the back of his head and a white well-combed moustache.

He was dressed in army clothes, his jacket holding many badges of honour. His whole posture and face screamed authority and military, giving a cold and judging aura as well.

By his side, was a woman of the same height with olive skin and dark brown thick hair, few strands had turn white due to growing age. She had light green eyes that seemed to stand out, unlike the almost black ones of her husband.

She wore a dark green dress with puffy soldiers and short sleeves. Black lace was around the shoulders, collarbone and edge of her skirt while a black ribbon was around her thin waist and ended at a black bow at the back.

Her hands were long, fingers slender and covered by simple, elbow length black gloves. Her left hand was occupied, holding the smaller hand of the third member of the company.

It was a little girl, around the age of 5 with thick dark brown hair and green eyes; being a younger version of the woman. She wore a light green dress with long sleeves and no lace, unlike her mother.

A gasp escaped Juliette's lips, her lavender eyes widen from shock as she recognized the family.

 _No, no, no,_ she repeated in her mind as she tried to stop the panic attack that was coming. She couldn't let them see her; she couldn't let her former family know that _she_ was alive.

Her ears picked up the change in music, knowing that her dancing part was about to come; she closed her eyes shut. She found herself praying to her mother, begging for something to happen to save her.

As if she had been heard, the music stopped and she opened her eyes.

"I am rehearsing here", Mr Reye, the maestro, said annoyed; as the group of 5 walked in the middle of the stage.

The two managers ignored him while motioning for everyone to gather around.

"We apologize Señor, we won't be long", the woman said, her Spanish accent thick and clear as day. The woman gave a small bow and that seemed to somehow calm down the old maestro.

As everyone started to walk towards them, Juliette managed to hide into the crowd and then back away. She hid in the shadows deep into the wings, making sure not to be seen but her being able to see and hear.

Running away might have attracted someone's attention and she was also curious, wanting to know why the family was in the Populaire, to begin with.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to our new Patrons! Leonardo and Luciana Dubois!" , Firmin announced as the two adults gave a small bow while whispers started.

Carlotta cleared her throat and eyed the two managers carefully, making them both swallow the knot before Andre took the initiative.

"Señor, Señora… I would like to introduce you to our Prima Donna for 4 seasons now, Signora Carlotta Gutticelli!", he said as the man kissed her extended arm and the woman gave a bow to the Diva.

Someone clearing his throat drew their attention as Piangi stood next to his wife; still in costume.

"Our lead soprano for 4 seasons, Signor Piangi Ubaldo!", Firmin continued and the two men shook hands as the woman gave another bow.

"And let's not forget our amazing maestro, monsieur Reye"

The old man gave a bow of himself, the praising not working on him since his major concern was to continue the rehearsal.

As Andre spoke, he looked around and noticed that Juliette was nowhere to be found. He wanted to introduce her to the managers due to her talent but also her appearance, hoping to let the news spread.

Being partners with Firmin so far, he had started to get affected by the need of publicity and he knew, since his co-manager had told him, that Juliette would definitely attract attention if she was lead and well, without makeup.

However, the young albino always wore too much makeup and knew how to stay unnoticed.

"Have you seen that ballerina, the white one?", Firmin whispered to him as if he was reading his thoughts.

"No. I was about to ask you the same"

"It is a great honour for me and my family to be the new patrons of the great Opera Populaire. We have been visiting this Opera for many years now and we know it stands up to its name", the old man started and eyed each and everyone carefully with a hard and judging glare. "I expect all of you to be worthy of it and always give only the best to each performance. I will be watching your latest achievement, along with my family, from Box 5"

Gasps and whispers followed, people looking around and in the shadows; certain that something bad would happen. Someone mentioning the phantom or his box was as bad as saying 'Macbeth' close to a stage or wishing a performer 'good luck'; instead of 'breaking a leg'.

Only that their own was more than just a superstition. Their own was alive, breathing and 100% dangerous. No one dared to go against the Phantom of the Opera that watched over them.

On cue of their thoughts, the wooden props above them hit with one another; all the ropes moving as if a strong wind had started out of nowhere while the light of the candles around them almost died out.

More people gasped and some ballerinas hugged each other while the managers started to sweat and having troubles swallowing the saliva in their mouths. In the past they had the guts to go against _him_ , but after many incidents and almost a bankruptcy; they started to follow his orders.

Worse thing was that so far they had a huge success and minimum incidents. Everything was going way too good to let them be spoiled by the new patrons. They looked at each other and knew they had to fix this before it was too late.

"Mamá", the little girl said and hugged the gloved arm in fear.

"What is going on here?", the man asked as he looked at the props.

"It is the wind Señor"

"Wind?"

"Yes and the stagehands that apparently didn't secure the props properly. Do not worry; we will have a talk with them"

The men on the catwalk were about to protest but Andre gave them a look as Firmin tried to reassure the patron.

"How about we talk more about everything, including your box; at the office?", he offered once his attention went from the drinking men to the general.

"I agree, Mi Amor, we interrupted their rehearsals after all", the woman said and placed her free hand on the man's shoulder as she gave a reassuring smile.

"Indeed"

With those words, the 5 of them walked away and many people felt themselves leaving a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Juliette watches them leave and pressed her back against the wall, leaving also a deep breath. Her knees felt weak and she held herself from collapsing to the ground, unaware that a masked Phantom was watching her carefully.

* * *

The same night, Erik had headed towards the stables. He had to have a small talk with the albino girl and his guts were telling him that she would be there. When she was stressed, worried, sad or anything but happy; she would go to two places.

The rooftop or the stables

He chose the latter and wasn't disappointed when he found her in the very back. She was in Angel's stable, which was across from Cesar's. She was quiet, wearing the black cloak to hide better in the shadows while she was brushing the white mare.

She was quiet, her face hidden behind the raised black hood and her shoulders dropped.

"Juliette", he said as he stopped behind the rope that acted as the small barrier which held the horse into its restricted area.

The white-haired girl took a deep breath and raised her head before looking at him, giving a fake smile that he could see right through it.

"Hello Erik"

"What happened today? With the patrons?"

"I do not understand what you are talking about", she said as she went back to the brushing, her attention on the white horse.

"You know damn well. I saw you and I know you are hiding something", he said, his anger rising.

"I know nothing and I did nothing. I was simply not feeling so well today. That simple"

"Do not lie to me, Juliette!", he said, his voice raised as he grabbed her wrist that held the brush and pulled her closer.

Their bodies collided her form on his chest despite the rope separating them. She looked at him with wide eyes at his aggressive behaviour and the sudden pain on her wrist. However, her shock turned to anger as she tried to pull away from him.

"You are hurting me!"

"I will stop once you tell me the truth!", he shouted back, his grip only increasing as his light blue eyes turned cold.

Last time she lied to him, she almost died by the hands of that street man. He was worried, he knew she was hiding something and had to do with the new patrons. He had to know so he could protect her but the woman was too stubborn for her own good.

"I must say, I expected better behaviour from you Erik", a voice was heard and they both turned their heads towards its source.

At the entrance of the stables, there stood a middle-aged man. He was wearing westernized clothes which bore similarities with the white shirt, black pants and vest the Parisian men would wear.

He had ivory skin and jade coloured eyes. His hair was short and brown but slowly turning grey due to the passing time. On his head, he wore a red fez which stood out against his whole outfit. His black coat with its long tail moved slightly along with the night wind.

"What are you doing here?", Erik asked as he released Juliette and the woman took a step back while rubbing her bruised wrist.

"Came to check on you and I must say I came just on the nick of time apparently"

"This doesn't concern you Daroga. Go back where you came from"

Juliette watched the two men argue and slow-walked above the rope and was about to leave them, utterly confused when Erik grabbed her wrist. She hissed from pain and the now calm Phantom quickly released her, only to see the red markings of his fingers against her pale skin.

The skin slowly had started to turn purple and both knew that a bruise would soon form. His eyes soften and his full expression changed as he realized what he had done.

"Juliette… I… I am sorry…", he said and tried to hug her but the woman took a step back while holding her wrist close to her chest.

"It is okay. No harm was done. Now I have to return back before my curfew. Goodnight", she said and left without a second glance, leaving a shocked and hurt Erik behind.

* * *

The two old friends were in Erik's lair; the man who was called Daroga was sitting on his armchair with a cup of tea in his hands. His friend was pacing up and down in front of his organ, his mind racing with thoughts and the image of a hurt Juliette not leaving his mind.

"Well, I am sure I do not need to comment on your behaviour upstairs; do I?"

"No!", Erik shouted as he stopped and quickly calmed himself down as he started to pace again. "You know it wasn't my intentions… I just… lost control, that's all"

"And you ended up hurting her, quite bad"

"No, I didn't. Her skin is very sensitive to pressure and bruises way too easy", he explained as he pushed his hand and pulled off his wig and mask while sitting on the bench of his organ. He covered his face with his hands and left out a sigh.

Daroga took a sip of his eastern green tea and looked at him.

"Is that so? Well, she is a unique one indeed. Your letters didn't describe her good enough"

"And they shouldn't because you had no right to know anything more", he said and looked at him, his eyes tired and glassy.

"You know I do, more than anyone but let us leave this argument for another time. What caused you to have such behaviour against her? From your… few letters… I was certain she had managed to tame you"

"She did but its just… those new patrons. Something is going on between them and her. I saw it, there is something wrong with them and I needed to find out"

"She obviously didn't want you to know *sips tea*"

"She doesn't in general. She is way too selfless and holds everything inside. She almost died one night if I hadn't followed her"

"Ah yes, that incident. She does sound like someone I know, at least without the selfless part in it", a small smile graced his lips as he placed his empty cup of tea on the table next to the armchair.

"I have to know Nadir. I have to know what is going on with her, if she is in danger or not"

"*sigh*In all the years I know you, I am surprised by how attached you have become to this young woman. However, because I care about you and I do not want or wish to see you acting on your anger; I will try to learn more via my connections. What are their names?"

"Leonardo and Luciana Dubois. They also have a 5-year-old daughter"

"Hmmm"

* * *

At the same time, Juliette was on the roof with her violin. Tears escaped her closed eyes as she played the saddest melody anyone could hear and bare. Her music travelled along with the wind, reaching above Paris.

Her mind was blank as she played, already the floor beneath her wet. Memories of her past kept playing in her mind, her music turning darker and sadder as she greeted her teeth while the tears kept coming.

All the tears she held back, all those years; the dam was broken and they were free. She didn't care; she had locked the door and knew that no one would join her. She didn't care about the curfew; she just needed to let everything out.

She had to, or she would collapse and wish to never stand up. And despite her dark music, the sky above her was clear and filled with stars; going against her mood and sense of misery and sadness.


	16. Chapter 16

The day after the little incident at the stables, Juliette finished the rehearsal with half heart. Her mind fully occupied with the Patrons and she was thankful that she had mastered the ability to let her memory muscles take control when her mind was elsewhere.

She left out a sigh and entered her dressing room, only to jump from shock once she spotted Erik waiting for her at the other end of the room. She closed the door behind her and the two of them slowly walked towards each other.

His eyes held sadness and regret as they finally stopped in front of each other. They were quiet for the first minute, Erik's breathing heavy as he looked at her and holding the urge to make any move that might scare her.

"I am sorry for last night. I let my anger take the best of me", he hanged his head but two hands on his cheeks slowly moved his head so he could look at her.

"I should apologize for lying to you", she said and gave a smile before placing a small kiss on his lips.

His hands went on top of her hands and slowly pulled them down, holding them carefully in his big gloved ones; and making sure he wouldn't hurt her injured wrist. She smiled at him and gave him a hug which he returned.

"Now that we both apologized… I want you to tell me the truth because it affects you more than I like"

They broke the hug and Juliette took a seat on the chair in front of her vanity while leaving a deep sigh.

"Those patrons… are the family I told you about; the one that raised me", she said as she let her hair loose and started to comb them.

"I see"

"I am worried they will recognize me Erik and if they do; I have no idea what will happen next but I am sure it will be a far cry from good", she admitted as she combed her hair, Erik watching her from the mirror.

"Do not worry. They won't. I will hide you after the premiere"

She didn't reply but gave a nod with her head, exhaustion slowly taking her over. When she was emotionally stressed, she was getting tired way faster than usual. She knew it wasn't her body, it was her mind.

However, now that she had taken it off her chest. Now, that Erik had offered to hide her; she felt lighter. She smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them carefully, feeling how stiff she was.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, relaxing under his touch while giving him a smile which he replied with one of his own.

* * *

Once the Premiere was over and the curtain had fallen, Juliette had disappeared before anyone could even comprehend that she was missing. Quiet like a little mouse, she walked into the shadows and entered her dressing room.

She sat on the vanity and quickly took off the makeup, giving once again a scowl at the revealing outfit she had to wear along with the rest of the Corp. It was a tight corset at the colours of gold with few jewels on it.

Her shoulders, collarbone and arms were fully exposed and her ribs were pressed by how tight it was around her waist. She hated corsets since she was younger, always preferring shirts or day dresses.

The skirt was little more of her liking, being a lace at the same colour as the corset and allowed her legs to be visible. However, her lower waist was covered by a silk material beneath the skirt; allowing some privacy.

Once she took off all the makeup, she freed herself from the braid and let her now curly hair fall on her back. She shook her head a few times to allow all hair to be free and smiled once she sensed a presence behind her and saw the familiar black outfit of her lover at the mirror.

"Thought you wouldn't come"

"I simply wanted to give you some time, to take that thing off you", he said. Not intending to hide his disgust about the powder which made her skin darker.

He had told her more than once how he didn't approve it but she always reassured it that it was her choice.

"Thank you for that", she said as she placed her hand into his. "Where are we going?"

"Home", he said as he guided her through the mirror.

Curious, she followed him into the secret passage. He grabbed a torch from the wall and held it at the front as it lightened their way. Juliette stayed quiet and watched as the brick walls around her slowly were replaced by rocks.

The air grew cold and moist, the sound of water reaching her ears after some time. A few rats walked passed them but she paid them no attention as her eyes travelled from the hall around her to her guide.

He often turned his head back to check on her, the flame of the torch giving him a mysterious and compelling look that made Juliette's knees feel weak. They finally came down some steps and she looked at him as he looked at her.

She gave a smile and followed him down the stairs, noticing how careful he was with his steps; sometimes missing one. She frowned her eyebrows but then remembered Meg's stories about the traps the Phantom had for whoever dared to look at him.

Her eyes widen in realization as she understood where she was going, to the only place she could hide; his lair… his home

Indeed, they came to a halt in front of a gondola and he helped her in. She sat down as he joined behind her and started to roar on the lakes of the misty lake. Juliette kept looking around her in awe, like a child that had entered a forbidden land.

Her eyes went to the water and she placed her fingers on the surface, letting them slowly trail a path as the gondola kept moving. She kept her look on the water, unaware of the smile Erik had on his face as he watched her carefully.

"Eyes at the front", he said and she looked forward, almost losing her balance at what was unfolding in front of her purple eyes.

Two silk red curtains were pulled to the side as an iron gate was slowly lifting itself, allowing them entrance. Candles on golden holders rose from the water and immediately lighten up at their presence.

Her mouth was left slightly open, her eyes wide as they tried to take in everything. She looked around, noticing how everything was a giant cave. In front of them, was a big platform that held an organ at one side and a piano right across it, both organs against the rocky walls of the cave.

Where their gondola stopped, steps started not too long after and lead to a red armchair and a red couch across from it with a table between them. As Erik jumped to the stable ground and offered his hand, Juliette took it and let him pulled her up.

All the time, she kept looking around her. She noticed how more steps existed deeper into the cave, leading to a room slightly a higher level above the one they were. At her left, she could see that the cave kept going and turning, indicating other rooms.

At the one they were in, she noticed sheets of music everywhere. On the desk not too far away, a broken mirror and a mannequin doll face with a black eye patch. She could see sketches and drawings on it but she was too far to distinguish details.

Next tot eh desk was a miniature stage of the Populaire; it even had a miniature chandelier hanging from the top.

"Welcome, to my home", he said as he took a few steps back and extended his arms.

 _To the scene of sweet music's throne  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music_  
 _Music..._

Juliette fought the need to close her eyes at the sound of his voice, his signing; even though she had only heard it once, had imprinted in her mind; playing over and over, the voice sounding more enchanting every time.

"It is beautiful", she said as she picked up her skirt and started to walk around, taking in everything and admiring each small detail.

She did a full circle of the room they were in, looking around like a child in a candy shop. Erik kept the smile and felt pride in his chest as he observed her carefully. Her eyes landed on his black violin and she slowly lifted it and admired it.

"How about a duet monsieur Phantom?", she said with a new spark of mischief in her lavender eyes as she turned to look at him.

"A duet Madame Juliette?", he chuckled and walked to his organ. "And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Fur Elise", she said as she approached him. "As a warm up"

"Oh, so you use Beethoven as a warm up?"

"Of course. Then we go to the good ones", she said as she placed the instrument beneath her chin.

* * *

The duo played classical music, one after the other, sometimes changing to signing rather than playing. The first two hours were spent like that but slowly, Juliette started to lose excitement.

She stopped playing the violin, causing Erik to open his eyes as her sweet solo came to a sudden end. She left out a sigh and let the violin gently on the table before falling back on the red armchair.

"Are you okay mon ange?", he asked as he looked at her with worried eyes.

"Yeah… it is just… I am thinking about them. One day they will see me, like the masquerade or some grand ball I won't be able to avoid"

"You can still wear your make up and add a wig. They won't recognize you"

"I cannot keep avoiding them forever. This is not a life"

She felt a warm body embracing her from the side and she let her head rest against his chest, his vest and coat long were gone. She closed her eyes and listened to his beating heart as his calloused hands carefully and gently rubbed her arm.

"I know", he said and kissed her head.

They stayed like this for a moment of peace before Juliette opens her eyes and looked at him.

Their faces were close and he found himself looking into her lavender hues as if a spell was placed on him. Like that night they went to the outskirts of Paris, like that night the two of them kissed for the first time.

His eyes went to her lips, staring at them with dark eyes and she seemed to understand the message behind them. She closed her eyes and connected her lips with his. This time, he kissed back much faster as his one hand went into her hair.

The other went around her neck and pulled her more to him as her hands pulled his mask and wig off before starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. He got the message clear and this time he didn't hold back. His kiss turned more intense as he lifted her up.

Her legs wrapped around his waist while the kiss was broken. They took a few breaths before he went for her neck while slowly walking towards the closer bed, the swan-shaped that was right above them.

* * *

The next morning, Juliette opened her eyes slowly. At first, she thought she was on her bed in the dorms but then she noticed her surroundings. A toy monkey dressed in Persian clothing, instead of brick it was rock and the sheets were softer, same for the mattress.

The bed sheets were a rod colour and velvet in the touch. They embraced her bare body nicely and gave a sense of warmth.

 _Bare?_ she questioned as she noticed that indeed she wore no clothing on her.

What she also noticed was how her pillow was moving, going up and down as if it was breathing. Looking up, she came face to face with a half sleepy Erik, his bare chest being her pillow all along.

"Good morning Mon ange", he said and pecked her nose as a smile appeared on her face while memories of the night before playing in her mind.

"Good morning", she said back and looked at him, his faint brown hair messy and his face once again free from the white mask he wore. "What time is it?"

"Early"

"I should get going back to the dorms", the albino said and lifted her upper body only for Erik's big hand to push her back gently and make her rest on his chest again.

"Stay. It is a day off today"

"Yes but the girls will be talking"

"Then let them talk", he said as he looked at her with a serious face.

She looked at him back and got lost in his eyes, barely understanding the moment he had started to sing.

 _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defences_

 _Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

She knew this song, the same on the rooftop. She felt her eyelids growing heavy, a power beyond her understanding affecting her fully. She kept looking at him, his deep voice creating Goosebumps on her skin.

As he kept singing, he lifted the bed sheets to cover them more while her head rested once again on his chest. His heartbeat seemed to match with the beat of the song and before she could realize it, she was asleep.

* * *

When she woke up again, she was alone on the big bed. Erik had left and stayed there for a good minute before deciding to stand. She kept the bed sheets wrapped around her body as she looked around for the clothes.

Then, she remembered that she was wearing her uncomfortable costume and decided to not go for that option. Her eyes landed on a white shirt on the floor and she gently picked it up. It was a man's, Erik's to be more precise.

She smiled and inhaled the intoxicating scent of the man she had fallen for before wearing it. It was big, almost reaching her knees and she had to lift the sleeves slightly so her hands would be visible and able to work.

She smiled and walked out of the room, expecting to see the Phantom working on a new music piece but to her surprise; the bench of the organ was empty. She looked around when her nose picked up the scent of something being cooked and her stomach let out a noise that caused her cheeks to flush.

Thankful that Erik wasn't in front to hear it, she followed the smell and found herself to the kitchen. She leaned on the door frame and observed the man who was currently cooking. He only wore his black pants while his upper tanned body was bare.

His strong arms worked almost mechanically and Juliette's eyes roamed his whole body before resting on his back. She noticed faint red lines that belonged to her nails but beneath them, she noticed scars.

They were many of them of different sizes and lengths. Some were older and barely visible, some fresher. They looked different as well, indicating that more than one object was used to create them.

Her eyes turned misty and her shoulders dropped, only coming close to imagine what could have Erik passed through to get such marks. As if he had sensed the sudden change in the mood, he turned his unmasked face to look at her.

At first, seeing her standing there with messy white hair and only his shirt; felt like a dream he didn't want to wake up from. He didn't fail to notice the mark he had lest on the base of her neck.

The events of last night played in his mind, a part of him not believing that it was true. He wasn't someone who deserved a person by his side, especially an angel. He wasn't a man to deserve such honours and pleasures but here she was; dressed in his shirt, looking at him with glassy eyes.

 _Glossy?_ he repeated in his mind and realized that Juliette was looking at him or better say his back. He had forgotten about the scars of his past for a moment and now he knew it was too late to hide them.

She slowly walked towards him while he stood still and turned his attention back at the food. He could feel her fingers tracing the lines on his back as memories started to resurface. He pushed them back as he tensed but was surprised when he was hugged from behind.

Ahead was rested against his back and two pale arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him against another body.

"Oh, Erik. What happened to you?", she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"It is in the past mon ange"

"I want to know", she said as she released him and he placed the food on two plates before placing them on the table.

"Trust me, you do not. It is not a happy story"

She grabbed his wrist, preventing him from walking away from her. He turned to look at her and saw her eyes looking at him with empathy; something no one had ever looked at him like that before.

"Please Mon Cher "

He left out a sigh and sat on the chair while she sat on the one next to him. She placed her hand on top of his and her thumb caressed his skin.

"It is not a happy story. When I was younger, I ran away from my house and away from my mother. There was no life for me there, with my face. I was a prisoner and no good would come if I stayed. So I ran and one day, I bumped upon a gipsy camp…I was tired and hungry, so I thought to steal from them some food and keep running. However, I was caught and my face was exposed to them. Then, I was made a part of their freak show under the name 'The Devil's child'", he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Those scars came from the beating I received. In the beginning, it was to break me and make sure I wouldn't scream, fight back or try to run away. The man responsible me for me, Javert, sometimes beat me for fun or when he was drunk. However… after he noticed how people seemed to cheer for him, he made it frequent. A beating every day in front of everyone, giving me 'what I deserved' before exposing my face to them so they can mock it"

His eyes stayed closed as she embraced him warmly. She rubbed his back and let him shed a few tears on her shoulder while she stayed silent. Her own eyes had watered and she tried to hold them back, knowing she had to be strong for him.

"How did you escape that hell?"

"Antoinette. She visited the camp when she was still a ballerina and saw me killing Javert. Then, she helped me escape the cops and hid me here"

She looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes. So much pain, sadness and loneliness filled them that Juliette tried her hardest not to look at way. It pained her so much but she gave a strong smile for him and wiped the remaining tears with her thumbs while her hands rested on his cheeks.

"As you said, it is in the past. What matters is the present", she said and kept looking at him before embracing him, letting him once again to cry on her shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Juliette walked the backstage of the Populaire. It was their last break before the new production would start; Hannibal. She was excited for it, always wanting to see it and now she had the honors to be part of it.

After that night with Erik, she visited him even more often and spent the nights with him but made sure to not return too late. After the first night, she had drawn attention from the other girls and she had to save herself from the gossip.

* * *

 _Juliette wore the simple light purple day dress with a skirt that fall gracefully around her legs. The upper part was separated by the bottom via a silver belt and a simple neckline exposed her collarbone._

 _Thankfully, the sleeves started from high up, the soft material covered the mark of passion she had received last night, and ended just a little before her wrists. She had combed her hair and let them loose while making sure to look as presentable as she could._

 _She was surprised that Erik had dresses of her size, bought and ready but she pushed that thought away as she admired the dress. It wasn't anything tight or fancy and allowed her to move freely while also looking more descent._

 _She smiled when two arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder._

 _"I must go mon cher", she said as she placed her hands on top of his._

 _"I know"_

 _The man said and released her. She pecked his lips before she let him lead her through corridors back to the Opera. He had made sure to come from somewhere close to the entrance where they wouldn't be seen but it would look as if she came from outside._

 _She smiled at him and watched him turning back before making her way towards the dorms. Some maids spotted her and she could hear their faint whispers, knowing she would be the centre of the gossip for at least a week._

 _As she entered the room, she stopped as all of the ballerinas stopped their little talk and looked at her. Well, almost all of them. Some were missing as they spent the night with their partners while the rest had stayed behind._

 _"Well, well. Look who decided to come back", Mari's voice echoed as the girl stood up and looked at Juliette with a mocking look._

 _"And look who decided to stay and grace us with her presence", she said, using the same mocking tone and even adding a mocking bow before making her way towards her bed._

 _A few giggles could be heard as Meg locked eyes with the albino girl, knowing very well where she had disappeared last night. The blond was surprised that she had actually went as far as to spend the night with the Phantom and wondered what truly happened._

 _She seemed unharmed and on a good mood, a sign that no fights or anything dangerous had happened; something that reassured her._

 _"And where were you Juliette?"_

 _"Who are you my mother to ask me such questions?", she snapped back as she sat down on her bed._

 _She was in a very good mood and the last thing she wanted was to be ruined by a snooping Marie. The thought of the patrons was still there, in the back of her mind but Erik had helped her forget it; so far._

 _"Oh, someone seems upset. Did my question hurt you?"_

 _"I say she was with a man", one of her followers said._

 _"Her? With a man? Is this some kind of joke? I mean, look at her. How could she ever grab the attention of a man?"_

 _Juliette ignored them as she let her back rest against the wall while Meg sat by her side. She wanted to put Marie back to her place but the albino had grabbed her hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner._

 _"Yeah but she had danced so well with that masked man at the last masquerade party and she always disappears right when the party starts, only coming when curfew is close by"_

 _"Now that you mentioned it, it makes sense. Juliette is one of the lucky ones to have got the attention of a man!", the little girl shouted from joy and immediately most of the girls surrounded her while asking details about her mysterious suitor._

 _Marie greeted her teeth in frustration, hating how she ended up being the centre of attention once again. The fact that the white-haired girl might have indeed got the eye of a man before she did didn't help at all._

 _She made a mental note to find out what was really happening with Juliette and make sure to put an end to it once and for all. This was the last time she was defeated by the paled freak._

* * *

After that day, she had made sure to cover her tracks better and coming early at night to drop most of the suspicions. She had managed well so far, even though she could feel Marie's intense glare almost constantly.

The jealous bully seemed to keep a close eye on her for the past week and it didn't help with her nerves. Not to mention that Juliette had to be two times more careful to lock doors or when she used one of Erik's passages.

Ah yes, she had been shown a few of them in cases of emergency. It gave her a sense of protection, knowing she could hide from the patrons if needed or if she simply felt the need to visit him.

"Julieta?", a voice reached her and her blood ran cold at the thick accent, the Spanish version of her name and the familiarity of the voice.

She slowly turned her body and looked at the female patron and her daughter walked towards her.

 _Oh no,_ she thought and was about to find an escape route but was embraced into a hug by the older woman. She stiffened and the hug turned awkward pretty fast, thankfully though it was broken not long after.

"Oh, mi querida hija, es tan Bueno verte Finalmente de nuevo. (Oh my dear daughter, it is so good to finally see you again)", she spoke in Spanish and grabbed the albino's hands.

"I am sorry Madame but I think you are mistaken", she replied back in French and pulled her hands away slowly, trying her best to lie and hide the shock.

"Oh no seas tonta Julieta Sé Que Eres tú mi querido. Míralos a todos y Una bailarina en Populaire. (Oh don't be silly julieta. I know it is you my dear. Look at you all grown and a ballerina at the Populaire)"

Juliette left out a sigh, realizing her little attempt was in vain and she was caught. Her eyes fell on the little girl that was hiding behind the skirt of the woman and her eyes widen in recognition as the image of a baby flashed into her mind.

"Isabella?"

"Sí, esta es tu hermanita. Isabella saluda a tu Hermana (Yes, this is your little sister. Isabella say hi to your sister)"

The little girl gave a small wave of her hand and kept hiding while the woman shook her head and turned her attention back at Juliette.

"Oh tu padre estará tan feliz por ti. Realmente te ha extrañado. Él estará encantado. (Oh your father will be so happy for you. He has really missed you. He will be thrilled.)"

At the mentioned of her 'father', her knees felt weak and she was barely able to hold her ground while the woman kept talking in Spanish. Her heart started to beat faster, her palms feeling sweaty and she was certain she would faint any moment now.

However, a hand was placed on her shoulder in a comforting manner before a person join her side. The hand had a strong grip on her shoulder and she noticed how the skin had started to wrinkle faintly while the rest of the arm was covered by a black sleeve while the figure seemed to be dressed in black

"You must excuse us Señora but Juliette has a busy schedule and needs her rest"

Madame Giry's voice reached her ears and she had never been more thankful to see her.

"Of course. We understand. I will see you again Julieta", the woman said and gave a smile to the albino girl before pull the girl away.

Juliette opened her mouth to say something but the older woman beat her to it.

"Come, my child. This is not the right place"

She gently guided the shocked ballerina down the hall and then through a door that lead to her room. It was a small room with a bed, a vanity and a wardrobe. Dozens of old relics, pictures and frames were occupying the rest of the space.

Juliette was pushed to sit on a chair and soon a cup of warm tea was given to her. She gave a silent thank you and sipped the hot liquid, feeling its calming effects slowly working.

"I understand that you have a past with the patrons my dear. I am here to listen, it is never good to hold them inside us", the ballet mistress advised as she sat across from the girl while laughing mentally at the irony of her words; since she did and still does the exact same thing.

"*sigh* those patrons… they were the family that adopted me when I was younger. They raised me as if I was their own daughter, educated me in all kind of matters. I was the daughter they never had due to the woman's inability to bare children", she explained and shipped some more of the warm tea. "The woman was always very kind, sometimes she couldn't see my true needs but cared about me or so I thought. The man was very different, not accepting me due to my appearance. He tried many times to turn me into a lady, hoping to marry me off to a rich man and get rid of me permanently. This whole routine continued until I was 16, when the woman miraculously was left pregnant and soon gave birth to her daughter, the little girl you saw…"

* * *

 _A 16 year old Juliette was awoken by the cries of a baby. It was passed midnight and she had the strong urge to sleep but the crying didn't let her. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her palm and left out a yawn as she jumped off her bed and walked towards the room next to her._

 _She entered slowly and her eyes landed on the crib where the crying was coming from. She smiled faintly and walked towards her baby sister who was once again awake. She leaned against the bars of the crib and started to swing the bed slowly._

 _The girl kept crying but slowly the crying's volume was reduced. She smiled and tiptoed in order to look at the little baby. She hadn't been able to do such thing as the past 3 weeks she was forbidden from interacting with her._

 _She didn't realize truly why but she suspected it was due to her appearance. However, her kind heart refused to believe that a creature that innocent would be scared of her. She was mistaken._

 _She brought her head up and stared down at the little baby, its green eyes connecting with her lavender ones. The once quiet little girl started to cry, louder than ever and Juliette quickly tried to put her back to sleep._

 _However, this time, the crying had awoken her mother who had ran into the room and spotted them._

 _"Stay away from her you freak!", she shouted in Spanish and backslapped the albino._

 _The force of the hit was strong enough to send her to the floor while her eyes watered. The woman ignored the hurt teenager as she picked up the baby in her arms and started to sing it a lullaby from her home country._

* * *

"…After that incident, I was forbidden from being even in the same room with Isabella. I was also ignored; everyone's attention was on the baby. I didn't exist for them anymore and they made it pretty clear. The man even stopped paying for my lessons, saying the money were needed for the needs of the newborn. After a few months I couldn't take it… so I ran away. I ran as far as I could and came here; to Paris…"

There was a silence in the room as the ballet mistress watched the white-haired girl with soft eyes. She stood up and embraced her into a protective motherly hug as the albino left the cup on the table and hugged back.

Silent tears left her eyes as they closed and felt a hand rubbing her back. Unaware to her, Giry wasn't the only one listening to her little confession.


	18. Chapter 18

**[A/N] - Hello Internet! Your favourite author is back or at least, temporary back? How long has it been since I last updated *thinks* I presume way too long... hehe... I apologize for that, student life is not an easy one but hey! I have a not one but two new chapters for you guys. It also pains me to say but slowly this story comes to an end. There are two maybe 3 chapters left before the finale and I am planning to give them to you. When is a good question that I have no answer.**

 **Therefore, I request your patience, my lovely readers. Hopefully, by next week I will be back to finish the story, update the other ones and maybe even publish a new one. Who knows? Definitely not me XD**

 **A big shoutout to my second reviewer,** **kirarain09: Here is the chapter or better say chapters you couldn't wait for. Thank you for your review.**

 **Do not worry people who stay silent and only read, not even dare to favourite; I love u equally more. Now, let the story begin!**

* * *

The next day, it was Sunday and as per usual; the majority of the cast went to the mass and after it most was planning to go out of the Opera and enjoy their life. Juliette, as per usual, had stayed inside despite the favouring weather outside.

The reason why? A letter

Most specifically, a letter from Erik

It wasn't unusual for him to send her letters even though she thought they had passed that phase. What was unusual was the content of it which ordered her to come to his lair. Something she hasn't done before; since Erik was always there to guide her like the gentleman he was.

Neither the less, she had worn her usual outfit and made her way towards the underground lair that the Phantom called his home. She made sure to take the path with the fewer traps and avoid all of them, thanking her good memory.

As she walked into the cave/house, she came to a halt when she spotted Erik. He was sitting on his red armchair, a book on his hands. However, his eyes were locked on her form and his face showed that he wasn't in any good mood at that moment.

She knew why, though, or she presumed as much. There was no other explanation in her mind as to why he would be so moody and cold with her.

"So you know", she said and dropped her shoulders slightly as he shut the book closed with a little more force than needed and placed it on the small table next to the armchair.

"Yes. Even though I do not appreciate that Antoinette was the first to know instead of _me_. Last time I checked, she barely knows about you; unlike _me"_

"Trust me. If you listened to us, you must have seen that I didn't intend to say anything"

"Including to me?", he asked as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Of course not. I would tell you about it"

"When?"

"Eventually"

" _When_?", he asked again as he stood now in front of her, his temper getting the best of him.

"Once I was ready, okay? I am as shocked as you are"

"Excuses"

"Is that so? Then why didn't you show me your face from the very start"

"That is irrelevant", the man said and started to walk away from her.

"Is it now?"

"Yes"

"No"

Erik greeted his teeth and turned his right hand into a fist in order to control his temper. He was in a foul mood and her going up against him with her stubbornness didn't help at all. How on earth did his face could be compared to her secret anyway?

"Doesn't matter. One letter from me and they will be patrons no more. You do not have to hide from them any longer"

"No, the Populaire needs patrons", she said as her own anger disappeared and walked to him, grabbing his hand and making him look at her. It was the only way she could persuade him for good.

"There are others who can take their place", he said as he looked at her, now calmer but still on edge.

"Erik no. Do not do this", Juliette said as she looked at him with pleading eyes and a silence appeared between the two of them. It didn't last for long as someone cleared his throat and drew their attention from each other to the entrance.

It was the same man from the stables, the other night; the man that Erik had called 'Daroga'.

"I am with Juliette on this one. You cannot go around bossing people Erik. Especially on matters outside of the Opera"

"Didn't ask for your opinion", the Phantom said in a cold tone as he freed himself from his lover, making sure that if he was angered again; she would be out of harm's way.

"Who says you have to ask it for me to say it? And you gave me a promise Erik. No more killing"

"Killing?", Juliette asked with frowned eyebrows.

"So, you haven't told her yet"

"Tell me what?"

"Stay out of this Nadir!", Erik shouted out of the blue and threw a candelabra close to his feet but the man didn't even flinch.

"Erik! Tell me what?!", Juliette's angry voice echoed throughout the cave, fully annoyed that her question was ignored and that she had been left out of this conversation.

After all, it was a few minutes ago that he accused her of keeping secrets; accusing her when himself apparently kept too many that she was unaware of.

"I will be in the kitchen, making some tea. I suggest you start being honest with her", the man, Nadir, said as he walked to the said room; leaving the duo alone.

"Well?", the albino looked at the masked man who left out a sigh and motioned for the couch.

The duo walked there n sat next to each other. Juliette leaning back while Erik bent forward and covered his face with his hand for a minute.

"*sigh* what do you want to know?"

"Everything, you have held from me. Who is Nadir, how do you know him, what does he mean with no more killing?"

"You see *looks at the ground* I was raised here; under the Opera with the help of Antoinette. However, I wanted to travel the world; explore it. So I did just that. I ended up in Persia after a while where I did some illusion tricks to earn money. There I drew the attention of the Shah of Persia, who asked me to be his court magician. It paid well, I was between powerful people and I managed to show off my talents. I met Nadir there, he was the leader of the Persian Police and was assigned to look after me or better say, babysit me. One day, the Shah learnt about my talents as an architect and made me draw and help build a palace; a palace filled with chambers, corridors and torture devices. At the same time, he ordered me to kill some of his competitors and people he considered a threat and so I did. I lost count of how many men I hanged from rafters and rooftops. One day, the Shah came to the conclusion that I knew too much and wanted to kill me. Nadir helped me escape Persia alive and now he is exiled here, making sure I won't repeat the same mistakes"

* * *

Juliette was quiet, listening and taking in everything. Her eyes were on the back of the man next to her, her breathing barely hearable. Once he finished, the man refused to look at her but she knew that he felt ashamed.

She was angry, still, for being accused of secrets when he had his own but then again; those two secrets were much different. He was scared, scared of what she would do once she found out which made sense.

After all, he had been through, with his face alone; she didn't blame him. She didn't fail to notice the similarity in their lives, both of them having spent a time of their lives doing what they could to survive.

Of course, all she did was sing and going as low as seducing men to a trap. Of course, she hadn't said that to him yet and she wouldn't anytime soon. Plus, it had happened like twice; as after it she refused to do it again.

She shook those memories to the back of her head and focused on the present, noticing Erik still glaring at the floor. She smiled warmly and hugged his muscled back, her arms gently embracing his whole form.

"I understand fully Erik and I am not angry or going to run away, despite your past. Your past doesn't define who you are now"

The man looked at her shocked, not believing what he had just heard. After all, even the kindest person on the planet would have said anything else than this after hearing his story. Of course, Juliette apparently didn't fit in that category.

His eyes warmed up as she pressed a kiss on his forehead and let her one hand rest on his exposed cheek, the warmth of her hand feeling nice against his cold skin.

"Only you would say that", he said with a small smile.

"Well, what can I say? I am one of a kind", she joked and smiled as well before dropping her hand and letting it hold his. "Honestly Erik, would you truly kill them?"

"No, since they are connected to you. However, Nadir simply loves to run to assumptions faster than a racehorse"

"Yes I do", the said man spoke up and both turned to look at him as he made his way to them, a cup of tea in his hand. "After what we have passed together, I shouldn't be blamed *Erik rolls his eyes* Pleasure to officially meet you, Juliette"

"Likewise", she said and shook hands before the older man takes a seat on the red armchair, ignoring the annoyed look his friend gave him over his possession of the chair. "Erik, let them be *he looks at her*. They will visit a few times but that it all. Plus, they are too busy with their daughter and everything else to care about me"

* * *

A few days later, everything had turned back to normal. It was their last day free before they start the rehearsals for Hannibal. She was very excited, that specific Opera always being one of her favourite ones

The albino girl was sitting at the edge of the stage, her legs hanging on the air as she hummed a song of hers. Only a few maids were in the giant room, the rest of the cast either out or in their rooms; enjoying their leisure time.

"So, you ended up here I see", a deep voice said that Juliette recognized spoke from a few feet behind her.

"Hello monsieur", she said in the most emotionless tone as she stood up and turned so she could be face to face with the man that she had a growing hatred for.


	19. Chapter 19

"It is something, compared to how low you had fallen back then", the man said as he held his head high, venom dripping from every word but the albino kept her face neutral. She knew this day would come eventually and she had made her peace with it.

She was not that little scared girl anymore. She would act smart and properly, not risking the Populaire or the life she had built in the said place.

"You wanted me to be a lady. So I am one", she said even though her clothing of choice didn't favour her words. Her riding pants and shirt were far from ladylike but they were part of who she was and refused to change in order to impress a grumpy old man.

"No, you are not. I wanted you to be a lady, married now and with an heir. Hopefully, a normal heir; not a ballet rat dancing in stupid costumes"

His words stung her like a dagger. She was used but they still hurt, especially now that the man himself had admitted that he despised her unique appearance. She had that theory that suspicions since she was a child and now, it was proven correct.

"I have earned my place here and I have talent"

"You own me. I didn't waste my money for you to end up here"

"I owe you nothing!", she said, raising her voice. She accepted everything up to a point but she wouldn't stand and listen to another man who claimed that they own her. She was passed that point. "You paid for those lessons yourself. You could have simply left me to die that day but you didn't"

"Why you… I see that tongue of yours is as sharp as ever. That's it! You are coming with me", the man said and grabbed her forearm but she managed to escape his grip just as his wife and daughter rushed to them.

The woman started to shout at him in Spanish, scolding him for acting like that and somehow defending Juliette. The man kept his stubborn ideas and tried to push the woman away from him so he could grab the albino girl again.

It was that moment that she wished she didn't speak the language, she wished she didn't hear those two arguing for her as if she wasn't there. Her eyes went to the little girl that was at the edge of the stage, her hands on her ears and her eyes closed.

She felt bad for the girl, remembering how the couple had a tendency to fight a lot. The incident kept going, now a crowd has gathered around them. Once again, Juliette was the centre of the attention; something she despised.

Mostly to this kind of situations when nothing good would ever come from them. She looked around, she eyed connecting with Madame Giry's and then Meg's. She didn't like that look into their eyes, the look of sympathy.

She didn't need sympathy. She never did and she would make sure to never do.

* * *

Erik watched from his box, his anger rising by each passing minute. He had kept an eye on Juliette, certain that she would eventually meet again with the man that had taken her in. The talk had started mild and heated up too fast.

When he had grabbed her, Erik had to hold himself from not attacking. The incident became worse when the loud Spanish woman of his joined and the two started a heated argument. The little girl was in a bad position and Juliette as well, the crowded around them didn't help at all.

It was time for him to remind everyone what was acceptable and what not in his Opera. He took a deep breath and boomed his voice across the room, making it echo and sound deep; demanding.

"She will go nowhere"

His words bounced against the room and everyone looked around scared. He took a step forward and allowed his mask to be the only thing visible while he was body barely showed a shadowy figure, as proof that he was indeed standing there.

He held the smirk as everyone gasped minus the two people who truly knew who he was.

"It's him. The Phantom of the Opera", Meg said, shaking slightly while grabbing her mother's hand.

People started to shake from fear, some hugged each other and the rest tried their best to stand still; as if one single move would anger the Opera Ghost.

"Who do you think you are to order me around?", the man asked as he took a step forward and looked at Box No. 5.

"I am the Phantom of the Opera, the true owner of this Opera house. My word is law. Juliette will go nowhere. She has talent and her place belongs here, in my Opera and nowhere else"

He noticed how the albino smiled faintly, a look of gratitude in her purple eyes.

"You cannot be serious"

"I am. I let you stay in my box and I have stayed quiet. _But_ do any more to disrupt my cast and you will face the consequences of your actions"

* * *

On cue, all the candles and the flames around the stage died; engulfing the room into pure darkness. Barely anything was visible and the sound of something falling scarred everyone even more.

Some people quickly managed to light candles or the flames and turned to the box only to see that the Ghost was gone. Then, everyone looked at the Patron who had a sandbag right next to his feet; the prop missing him for a few inches.

The family of three didn't take long to leave, quite shocked and slightly scared by the tricks and threat of the masked man. At the same time, Meg and her mother had grabbed Juliette and decided to hide her into the latter's office.

The albino was quiet, not due to shock but due to overwhelming thoughts that clouded her mind. The older woman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as the blond knelt by her side and grabbed her hand in reassurance.

The candles in the room started to play as a presence was felt by the trio. The two women looked around but the shadows didn't give away the man hidden within them.

"Please, leave us", a voice reached their ears, quickly recognizing as the one belonging to the Opera Ghost.

However, this time his tone was much softer and showed manners; a sign that he was not angry and not threatening them in any way. Madame Giry grabbed her daughter's hand and gently pulled her out of the office, leaving the albino girl alone.

Before the door close, Meg looked inside and spotted a figure dressed in black and a white mask; standing in front of her friend. Then, everything was blocked by the now closed door.

* * *

Juliette smiled and stood up from the chair, only to hug tightly the man in front of her. The man was quick to hug back, keeping her form close to his as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that"

"I know but I did. No one is taking you from me anytime soon"

"Thank you", she said as the two of them looked at each other.

A smile graced their lips before sharing a small kiss. They knew that the worst had yet to pass but they were together in this, and that was all it counted to them.

* * *

The very same night, the duo was lying on the swan-shaped bed. Juliette was resting her upper body on Erik's chest as the said man had one arm protectively around her body.

"What is in your mind?", he asked as he noticed the distant gaze his lover had.

"Them again… him, to be most specific. You might have come to my rescue but I am still so low in his eyes… like I always was", she said and released a heavy sigh.

Erik kissed her head. "Not for long"

"What do you mean?", she asked as she raised her head so she could look at his unmasked face.

"We will prove him that you belong here"

"How?"

"I have a plan"

"Tell me about it"

"You will find out soon enough"

Juliette frowned but it was quickly changed to a smile when he kissed her softly. She had blind trust to him and his genius mind; knowing very well that if he had a plan then it was a good one.

* * *

The next day, Juliette joined the crowd around the two managers. It was finally the time they would find out the roles in the upcoming performance and she was excited. She knew she was still a ballerina but she knew the play too well.

She was aware of the few special moments were only a small amount of ballerina could participate and had hoped to be one of them. She was getting better and better and the ballet mistress had told her that her talent was promising and so were her future roles.

"As per usual, Carlotta would take the lead character and her understudy will be none other than Juliette", Firmin announced and everyone was shocked, few even went as far as to gasp.

Few kind members of the cast looked at the albino girl with sympathy, knowing very well that the Diva wouldn't be happy about the news. Indeed, the Italian woman was glaring so hard that someone could think that her eyes would pop out of her head any moment.

* * *

After the announcement, rehearsals started; mostly for the orchestra, the choir and the ballet corps. It was a small one and by evening, everything had come to an end and the people were allowed to rest before starting the intense schedule tomorrow.

They had a month in front of them but everyone wanted to as perfect as they could be after the incident between the Patrons and the Phantom; not want to anger him any further as everyone had him capable for terrible things.

Juliette followed the corps dead last, her mind racing a thousand miles per minute. She suspected that this was Erik's plan but her being an understudy didn't fit so well in her mind along with what they had both agreed on.

She was snapped from her thoughts when a hand grabbed her wrist and a pair of long nails dug into her skin. She hissed slightly and looked at her hand and then at the owner of the other set, noticing Carlotta towering over her.

"Listen here you pale toad! I do not care if you are my understudy or not but you will never take my place! Do you hear me? I dare you to try anything, _anything_ and I will have you kicked out of this Opera. Inteso (understood)?"

"Si Signora", she said as she found it hard to swallow the saliva in her mouth, not like the way the woman looked at her.

She could defend herself or let her sharp tongue do the work but she knew better than to anger the Diva. Like she had said, the woman held lots of power and she didn't want to risk her position or worse, make her an enemy.

"Good", the woman said as he released her and fixed her dress before walking away, leaving a slightly shocked Juliette.

She looked at her wrist, being the same wrist Erik had grabbed her and noticed the mark of nails on her skin along with the imprint of fingers.

"Ouch", she muttered to herself and rubbed her injured skin before making her way towards the dorm, her appetite long lost.

She was unaware that a certain Phantom had witnessed the whole scene and needless to say, he was once again far from pleased; only that this time he would do something about it. His light blue eyes glowed dangerously as he stepped out of the shadows and looked at the direction the Diva had gone to.

* * *

The next rehearsals passed normally with no incident and only one letter from the Opera Ghost which pleased everyone. The less trouble they had, the better. It was also a sign that the man behind the mask was pleased with them.

Juliette was still on her toes whenever she was around the Diva, trying to ignore the glares the Italian woman was sending her. She focused on the choreography and on her lessons with Erik, who had taken it upon him to train her on all the Arias of the show.

One night, the duo was deep underground and finished practising the Aria of Act I. Juliette pulled the paper down and looked at the man behind the organ, who felt her eyes and turned to look at her.

"Why did you do it?"

"Did what?"

"Make me Carlotta's understudy. It was your letter the managers were holding", the man let out a sigh and patted the seat next to him.

"I told you I had a plan", he said as the woman sat by his side and he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"How will I prove him my worth if-", the albino never finished her sentence as she pulled away from the man, her eyes wide as she finally put all the pieces together. "That is why you are so quiet the past few weeks. You are planning on attacking Carlotta!"

"Attacking is a big word, I was thinking more on the parts of scaring her away"

"No Erik, do not harm or scare her away"

"She is quite terrible as a singer and as a character *motions for her wrist which had haled* she doesn't deserve the title of Prima Donna"

"And who does?"

"You", the man replied simply and the albino left out a sigh but allowed a faint smile to appear on her face.

"Do not hurt her Erik *takes his hands into hers* Do not prove to everyone that you are the man from the stories. You are better than that. I know it"

"… Very well…", the man said and earned a hug from her.

What could he say, he did have a soft spot for her and at that moment; she was very right. Not to mention that there were other ways to let his plan roll smoothly and making sure to teach Carlotta a lesson.


	20. Chapter 20

**[A/N] - *Phantom of the Opera, theme song plays in the background* Hello my lovely readers! Here it is, the last chapter of this lovely series. Please, do not cry. There is a sweet Epilogue coming soon which will hopefully satisfy what you have been asking for. If not, I am always open for ideas and messages that I can add as 'Extra'; only for you of course.**

 **For those who are not aware, I have one more Erik Story in my Profile called: A second chance in Love. Worth reading it, much bigger than this one. For those who have read it already, rest assured as another story is coming and this time is something new *rubs hands together***

 **I won't do any spoilers but let's just say that it will bring new characters, a whole new plot and interesting scenarios. Until then though, enjoy and prepare for the Epilogue.**

 **P.S. Do not forget to R &R.**

* * *

Few days before the premiere and the tension was sensible throughout the theatre. Everyone was still on edge since the Phantom incident despite the month that had almost passed. Being so close to the opening, wasn't something that helped them either.

As per the usual routine, they were rehearsing the whole opera; act by act. They were almost done with Act I, earning a nod of approval by the two veterans of the opera. Everyone was too busy with their roles, their responsibilities; to notice the man hidden in the shadows.

A pair of light blue eyes rested on Juliette's form as she danced her part along with the rest of the Corp. Their attention quickly went to a glass pink spray bottle that rested on a red pillow not too far away from him.

The said bottle belonged to none other than the loud Prima Donna, who used it at a daily basis. Erik never went against the use of the spray since the woman was only signing from her throat, straining her voice; hence why the spray was of vitals importance of hers.

He waited until everyone was focused on the finishing ballet part knowing very well that they will be signaled for theirs. Once the moment arrived, the masked man quickly switched the spray bottle with an identical one.

His black leather gloved hand retreated into the shadows before anyone could even realize what had just happened. He stayed in the shadows, making sure to avoid contact and waited; waited for the moment.

Soon, the Italian Diva walked towards the spray and one of her dressers took the liberty to spray into the mouth of the woman.

Erik almost smirked as he anticipated his plan to act. For a very long time, he had wish to make the woman pay for her behavior and terrible acting. Of course, all his warnings had been harmless and were simple to scare her away.

Unfortunately, though, the previous manager and even the current ones weren't pleased with that. They kept beginning her to come back, so often that her ego doubled in size and a part within him told him that he played a role in that as well.

Of course, he never decided to accept it as true and instead ignored it; focusing on more important stuff.

He watched as the woman walked to the stage, pushing a ballerina or two aside; much to his displease. She waited for the choir to end, to 'grace' everyone with her high pitched and off note voice.

However, the moment she opened her mouth to sing; a croaking sound came out instead. Faint laughter came from the men above them, the stagehands trying to hold a serious face.

The Diva ignored them and tried again, only for the situation to repeat itself. A third time followed, this time it was the whole cast that had burst out laughing. Some much louder and some had the manners to cover their mouth and try to get a hold on themselves.

"Mama!", Carlotta shouted with tears in her eyes as she ran away from everyone and headed towards her dressing room.

The phantom didn't know if those tears were real or not and he didn't care. He had accomplice his goal. He was about to leave when he felt a set of eyes on him, for a moment he thought it was the ballet mistress with her scolding and disapproving look.

But no, this pair was purple and belonged to the woman he had given his heart to.

Juliette had witnessed everything and knew that her masked lover was behind all this. As if she could see or sense him, she turned her attention into a specific part of the shadows and saw a pair of light blue eyes looked back.

They glowed dangerously under the faint light and reminded her of a predator ready to strike on its prey. Of course, no fear came but a small sense of intrigument. She wanted to go to him or play his game, but she had rehearsal to do.

She quickly focused on the now disappointed madame giry and when their eyes connected, she knew that the older woman knew as well. Of course, they didn't say or show anything and instead focused on their task at hand; allowing him to slip back into the shadows and then to his lair.

* * *

Mr. Reye had almost fainted and the managers had to caught him, when the news of Carlotta's condition reached their ears. The doctor was unable to pinpoint the cause of it and all he could do; was advice proper rest.

Second time their Diva had lost her voice and now rumors had spread that her growing age was the culprit. After all, the woman had closed 5 seasons as the lead role and was also known to sing back in Italy, way before she joined the Populaire.

It wouldn't be something new either, since many rising stars must retire after a specific amount of time. Of course, the idea of retirement was kept between the cast; the managers not willing to take such risk.

Needless to say it was chaos between the 4 of them until Madame Giry reminded everyone that there was an understudy. Once again, Juliette would save them from bankruptcy and once again the albino girl would make sure that the Premiere was a success.

The two co-managers even started to think that all of this was a sign; a sign that a new star is needed. To their luck, they already had one and she had both talent and years to offer in their Opera.

* * *

 _Premiere day_

Juliette was getting dressed and prepared for her last Aria, the Aria of Act III. The song, think of me, was personal favorite and had put quite the effort to master it. Of course, with Erik as her secret teacher; it was impossible for her not to.

The women finished and took a step back, allowing her to observe her appearance.

It was much different from what she was used to, since no makeup covered her skin. Even her face was let natural, no sign of paint or something extra to add a sort of style or beauty. She felt unsure about it, too exposed.

Her strong confidence about her appearance had weakened as the time was coming rear. However, her eyes went to the roses in her vase, al bloomed and fresh. A smile found its way on her face as she put faith into the man she had fallen in love to.

She stood up from the chair and walked towards the door, the dress being a long beautiful lavender shade; bringing out her unusual eyes. It struck nicely against her skin, the specific shade always favoring her.

It wasn't as dark as her masquerade ball but neither too light. The shade was just perfect, and she suspected that Erik had put his hand in it. Another reason to keep smiling as she walked towards the stage.

It was time for the show.

* * *

She stood in the centre of the stage alone, only the horses and props accompanying her. Everyone had disappeared into the wings, giving her space, she deserved for her piece.

Her eyes quickly travelled the crowd, spotting the managers who held a glass of Champaign; waiting for her great debut. Then to her family, sitting on box along with them; their gazes mixed.

She put everything behind her as the music started to play and spotted the reassuring smile of the maestro. She replied with one of her own and took a deep breath before allowing the words to come from within her.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me, once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

 _We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me  
Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been_

 _Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind  
Recall those days  
Look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you_

 ***looks at box 5 and spots the faint outline of a figure and a white mask, giving her a strong sense of reassurance. Then, her eyes went back to the audience as it was expected and prepared herself for the last verse***

 _Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their season so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think… of me!_

The music ended and so did her song, the young woman closing her mouth. A second of silenced before clapping and applause echo throughout the walls of the room. The cheeks that she had left uncovered, were now a bright pink as flowers showered her.

She looked down, feeling quite awkward to have such attention from others. Thankfully, the rest of the cast joined for the bows and grabbed her hand as they formed a chain. This helped her control her nerves slightly and along with a reassuring smile from Meg; she found her courage back.

She bowed for the third time as it was expected from a theatre cast and let her eyes scan the room once again. The two men raised their glasses in her honor while the Spanish woman kept clapping along with her daughter.

They seemed not only proud but also happy, surprising her by such emotions. Then, it was the man who she would never call a father. His face was neutral, making it hard for her to spot any emotions.

He didn't clap but he wasn't frowning either, making her wonder what was going on in his mind at that specific moment. Lastly, her eyes travelled once again to box 5 where Erik was no more; she knew though that she would see him soon enough.

* * *

The men came like vultures, once again trying to talk and offer flowers and their company, of course, to the new Prima Donna. If the clapping wasn't overwhelming enough, hearing her name from the mouths of so many men definitely was.

Despite this being her second time, she still felt like a fish out of the water with all this attention; something fully alien to her. She even wondered if she would ever get used to it, since unlike Carlotta; attention was never something she wanted.

Thankfully for her, the ballet mistress was trained after so many years. With a stern voice and few looks, she managed to make a way between the sea of men and helped Juliette enter the Prima Donna dressing room.

It was hers, at least for the few days of production; as the Italian Diva had left the Opera. She simply couldn't stand and watch someone else taking her glory, singing her part and stealing her fame.

Madame Giry, this time, didn't join her into the big room. Instead, she stayed out of it and made sure to scare away all those people. She was thankful for that, her heart acing slightly as now the aftermath of all this adrenalin and nervousness was getting to her.

She sat on her chair, spotting a fresh white rose with a black ribbon. She picked it up and inhaled the sweet scent, already imaging herself in the arms of the man who had been by her side for so long.

Her sweet moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Before she could give permission or even think who the visitor could be, the door opened, and her former family walked in. She quickly shot up from the chair, her left hand holding the rose as if her life depended on it.

In seconds, the Spanish woman had embraced Juliette into a tight hug; causing the younger woman to stiffen. Despite her kind words, her defending those weeks ago and her fully new persona; the albino girl was still tense.

She simply had too many unpleasant and scarring memories and experiences, to allow her to be friendly with the foreign woman. Thankfully, the said woman broke it not long after and gave a smile.

"Estuviste maravilloso, sobresaliente. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Julieta. ( You were marvelous, outstanding.I am so proud of you Juliet.)"

 _If only you had seen the tango dance with Erik. Then, you would be proud,_ she thought as she allowed the woman to keep praising her.

She had been praised before, many years ago when she showed her musical and dancing talent. Of course, after some years all of this had ended; praising and sweet words as well.

Lavender eyes went to Isabella, noticing how the shy little girl was trying hard to master some courage. Her right hand held a red tulip while the left played with the hem of her dark green dress.

Juliette knelt and allowed the little girl to offer her a single flower. A genuine true smile graced her lips and it seemed to affect the 4-year-old who smiled back.

"Gracias, Isabella", she said and stood up, only to come face to face with the man once again.

She, kept her back straight and her head held high, waiting for his reaction; not caring if it was positive or negative. Deep down, though, she wished it was positive as all of this had happened due to the plan to make him acknowledge her for once.

She waited but the man didn't utter a word, creating a far from pleasant silence. However, his wife quickly took initial and bumped her shoulder with his; giving a faint nod with her head.

"Today's show was impressive. As impressive as the fact that you were the Prima Donna", he said in French; his mother language. The sound of someone clearing their throat came from his right, and the man almost left out a sigh from the stubbornness. "However, you played the role as you should ad the results were better than I expected"

"Thank you, monsieur,", she said and gave a small bow, remembering her manners. "I do hope, now, that you are able to see where I truly belong"

"I do. Not in the arms of a man but on the stage of an old Opera house. You never truly belonged anywhere else to begin with and now it cannot be changed…Good job"

Another silence, everyone in their own thoughts. Juliette wanted to sit and smile and even laugh at how everything had worked out but now she had to stand still and wait for them to leave before she was free to express herself.

They didn't seem willing or ready to leave, though, creating an awkward atmosphere between them.

Thankfully, a knock on the door was heard and Madame Giry stood at the entrance.

"You must excuse us but Juliette needs to rest. Big day tomorrow as well", she said, and the family seemed to agree.

With another awkward hug, the trio left and were followed by the ballet mistress; who once again decided to leave Juliette alone. She wasn't of course for long, as a few seconds later the mirror behind her was pulled aside.

She smiled and turned her body, looking at Erik as he walked towards her. She hugged him with little more force that she intended, and the man lifted her up before spinning a few times; sharing her happiness

Seeing her happy, made him happy. And why shouldn't he be? His plan had succeeded it, all of them. She was acknowledged by the man they both hated, showed the world her true talent and was very close to make her a permanent star.

Allowing her to rise even higher, reach the heavens and beyond. It was, his primary plan, after all.

"You were right. This must have been the kindest and praising words he had ever told me", she said as he let her down but kept his hands around her waist.

"I know I was right and I expected better words"

"Well, he is not that kind of a man"

"I can see that"

"Thank you again, Erik. I wouldn't have reached so far without you. You are indeed my angel sent from above", she said with a smile and kissed him.

He replied to the kiss fast, pulling her closer by the waist as he felt her hands been pressed against his skin.

"Get dressed, Angel and Cesar are waiting", he said once they broke apart, giving a genuine smile of his own.

Those two names were enough to make her eyes glow with even more happiness as he let her go and watched her heading towards the changing panel where she would be able to wear clothes suitable for their ride.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see"


	21. Epilogue

**[A/N] - Finally free to write the Epilogue I so didn't want to write. I cannot believe this story came to an end T.T. I wish I could write more but I was out of ideas. Erik, at least, got his very nice happy ending. Thank you all, who stayed until now and favourited my story. I am very pleased to hear that you liked it and I assure you that more will come soon. By next week, a new story will be added.**

 **Now, which one of the many I had started but never finished; it is a very good question. I guess we all will wait and see what will come soon. However, I would like to ask you; would you guys be interested in a story with the next Generation of the Populaire. Of course, our heroes will make cameos and play important roles but what about a story that focuses on the lives of their children?**

 **Let me know in PM or in the comments and I shall grant you the wish.**

 **Until then, Farewell and for you who haven't check my other Erik Story yet; it is called 'A second chance in love'**

* * *

 _12 years later_

A now adult and matured Meg walked into the Populaire. She looked around, a smile on her rosy lips; feeling good to be home. She could still remember, 10 years ago when she left this beautiful place behind.

Oh, the tears that were shed on that day, but she had no choice. She had earned a position in the Russian National Ballet of Moscow and how could she say no to such chance? Especially when it was her dream.

She greeted the stuff, recognizing a few familiar faces between the maids and some of the dancers but the majority was either missing; due to the spring break. Or, where simply new to her and no more than a few words were exchanged.

She walked down the familiar halls, her body leading her subconsciously to her destination; her mother's office. Little after she left, the ballets mistress had bought the Populaire from the two useless managers and became its single one.

No one knew where she found the money or why such a big decision, only a few. However, there were no complaints since the notes were reduced and the same went for the troubles. She smiled as she gently opened the door, locking eyes with her older and slightly tired mother of hers.

The ballet mistress let her jaw to fall and almost dropped the tea that was held in her hands. Fast, she let it on the desk and stood up; only to run to her daughter who met her halfway. The two of them were embraced into a warm and touching hug, savouring the presence of the person they missed dearly.

"Mama, it has been so long", the blond said as they broke the hug but kept holding each other hands.

The blond hadn't changed much, having the same height but better fit body. Her face had also matured but her light blue eyes were still sparkling with innocence and joy.

The older woman hadn't changed either, being the same except for a few more wrinkles around her eyes and some grey strands on her braided hair.

"Yes, my dear. Too long and finally you are back"

"We have a break and I grabbed the chance to finally come and see you. I missed you, Mama"

"I missed you too my dear Marguerite"

A knock on the door drew the attention of the two women, making them turn their heads at the door. A second later, the old door was pushed to open and a grown-up Juliette entered. She stood tall, dressed in a simple lavender shirt with a dark purple skirt.

Her back straight and her hair braided into a halo while the rest landed on her back, flowing free and wild. What drew Meg's attention though were two kids no older than 6.

A boy and a girl that was holding each of her hands. Their hair was a dark brown, the boy having it sliced back while the girl had it in an identical style with her mothers. They looked nothing like her except for their purple eyes that stood out against their pale skin.

The boy wore black pants, a white poet shirt. The girl, on the other hand, wore the same with the exception that she had added a black vest and had finished the touch with a small black cape that hung from her shoulders.

"Meg?", the woman exclaimed as a smile appeared on her face.

"Juliette?"

A second later and the two women had embraced each other into a tight hug, the two friends finally being together. They had exchanged many letters but that was only something small, barely able to hold all the news and changes that happened in their lives as the years passed.

"I cannot believe that you are back! It has been too long for my liking", the albino girl said, and the two women shared a small giggle as they broke the hug.

"I am so happy to see you! I have been thinking of you and Mama all this time"

"So have we. We read the letters together. You made us miss you too much you know"

Meg smiled and it was then she noticed the man that stood in front of the open door, the two kids now holding his hands. The man she had seen only a few times but was clear now that he had fathered the twins.

"Monsieur", she said and gave a small bow with her head and body, holding always respect for the masked man that hadn't change a bit.

"Madame", he said in his husky voice and gave a small bow of his own, one hand above his heart.

Her light blue eyes then went to the twins, easily noticing the similarity in their faces and their odd chance of clothing; specifically the girl's clothing.

"Meg, this is Angelique and Amadeus. Children, this is your aunt Meg which I have talked to you about"

Juliette stepped aside and allowed Meg to take a step closer before bending down, her light blue dress touching the ground. She gives her one of her warm and sweet smiles while Erik gentle pushes them towards her.

"My, aren't you the cutest children I have ever seen?"

"We are not children. We are composers!", the girl said as she pushed her cape slightly for dramatic effect, earning an eye-roll from the father.

"Composers?"

"Yeah", the boy spoke next and stood with his chest puffed. "I will compose the best songs the world has ever heard of, and Angel will compose the greatest Operas of all time"

"Well then. I would love to hear both of you, and you know who else would love that? Your uncle Joshua", she said, mentioning the young man she was engaged to for around a year.

The man was half Russian and half French, coming from a rich but good family. They had met each other in Russia when Meg had finally earned the leading role in the Swan Lake. They started with a few dates and ended up being engaged a few months after.

Of course, the blond had shared the news with them immediately and couldn't wait to bring him to this very Opera; earning the chance to meet this unusual family.

"Let's go with your aunt then and let's show both of them what you can do", Juliette said as the kids grabbed her hands and the 4 of them walked out of the room; not before she peck the kiss of the masked man who was left behind.

They closed the door behind them, and a small silence appeared between the two very old friends.

"It has been too long with you as well Erik", the woman said as she sat behind her desk and motioned for the chair across from her.

"Indeed Ann. I was kept busy", the man said as he sat on the chair and accepted the cup of warm tea the older woman offered him.

"Yes, I can see that. Now that the Phantomess is occupied, care to stay with me for a while? For old times' sake?"

The man gave a smile and took a small sip of the warm liquid, amused by the pseudonym she used for his dear wife; which was very close to the truth.

Many things had changed as the years passed by. Many things which followed the Opening Night of the Hannibal and Juliette's freedom of her past. She had first become a permanent lead to the cast, getting all the big roles and performing them with grace and supernatural talent.

Her career kept skyrocketing for 4 years but came to a halt when she was left Pregnant. Of course, her mysterious suitor remained unknown to everyone but Madame Giry, of course. She was forced to retire and spent her time beneath the Opera, leaving with her masked lover.

However, knowing this wouldn't be enough. They had bought a simple apartment not too far away from the Populaire which they visited and even resided for some time when the kids grew up.

Because once they did, they showed their true talents for the mystic arts of music. Both had their parents touch, able to master different instruments and sing notes with proficiency.

Amadeus, named after Juliette's favourite composer, took more from his mother; having a love for stringed instruments and writing songs. While Angelique idolized her father in more than one way.

From her choice of clothing to preferring piano and organ. Of course, she had his vision as well and her imagination already granted her with ideas for many Operas which one day would be played in the very same Opera her parents met.

At the same time, Juliette had managed to persuade Erik to compose his work; using the pseudonym 'Erik Destler'. The people had loved it and he had already gained lots of fame and popularity, despite never showing his face.

Some of his greatest works had been touched by the magic hand of Juliette, adding her own imagination or offering her violin for a duet. However, their little adventure didn't stop there as Erik wasn't the only one with a pseudonym.

No, Juliette had also earned the title of 'Phantomess'; also known as the mistress of the Phantom. Ironically, she never chose it but after the letters started to be signed O. Gs (Opera Ghosts), Phantom & Phantomess or simple Phantomess, it was meant to happen.

She was far from annoyed though, enjoying hearing about the stories they had made and how she haunted the halls along with the masked man. In most versions, she was an angel which fell in love with his face, in others she was a woman who shared his pain.

All stories had one thing in common though, she was the Phantom's tamer; able to calm him down and even make the letters less harsh and threatening. Proving, that love can turn even the hardest stones into sand.

And thus my friends is how our story ends. The white fire melted the black ice and the steams of love graced everyone with beautiful happy endings that our heroes so much deserved.


End file.
